A Minha História com James Potter
by Ritta1310
Summary: Todos sabem como James Potter acabou casando-se com Lily Evans, mas a questão é como? Ela odiava-o no quinto ano em Hogwarts. Como será que ele conceguiu conquista-la? A história de como Lily se apaixonou por ele. COMPLETA!
1. O Início

A minha história com James Potter

**(N/A: Esta é a minha primeira fanfic e quero avisar que é totalmente portuguesa se sentem incomodadas/os não leiam embora aconselho a lerem pois também tive de me habituar ao brasileiro nas fanfics e não me arrependo. Não há "Tiago", "Remo", "Grifinória", "Cornovial", "pomos", "apanhadores" nem "quadribol" são os nomes originais.**

**Nomes básicos para quem não sabe:**

**Gryffindor: Grifinória**

**Snitch: Pomo**

**Keper: Goleiro**

**Beater: Não me lembro do nome em brasileiro mas são as posições do Fred e do "Jorge".**

**Seeker: apanhador**

**Ravenclaw: Cornovial**

**Huflpuff : Lufa-Lufa**

**Slytherin: Senesoria**

**Doces dos Duques: Dosmel**

**Padfoot: Almofadinhas**

**Prongs: Pontas**

**Moony: Aluado**

**Wormtail: Rabicho**

**Mais traduções à frente das palavras)**

**E eu cometo muitos erros ortográficos e quero de já pedir desculpa.**

1.O Inicio

Estava outra vez a chover. Como detesto os dias de chuva. É tão irritante! Vamos dormir e é noite escura, é de dia e está escuro, outra vez! Que irritação! Só dá sono e moleza! Nem se quer se pode ir para a rua sem usar um maldito gorro ou capuz! Que chatice!

E pronto cá estou eu metida na sala comum de Gryffindor como no resto dos dias sem poder ir lá para fora para ou pé do lago PORQUE ESTÁ A CHOVER! Grrrrr… To a deixar meu mau humor levar a melhor! É claro que estou com a Alice e a Marlene mas do que vale isso se está um sábado de chuva? Que chatice! Só faltava o Potter aqui para me chatear… Grrr…

Oh! Vala-se do diabo e ele aparece… lá vai ele todo armado em bom seguido do Sirius, do Remus e do Pettergrew. O Remus é mesmo fixe somos amigos desde o terceiro ano e eu já ando no sétimo ano em Hogwarts! O Sirius… é porreiro! Até não nos damos mal de todo... O Pettergrew é pequenino e gordinho, mais parece um rato. Ainda é um mistério para mim entender porque raio ele é um Salteador (**N/A: Brs: Marotos; Ing: Marauders)**!

E lá vai o Potter. Estranho…Nem sequer me aborreceu! Nem um "Bom dia, meu lírio!" ou " Lily! Amor da minha vida! Como vais?" ou até mesmo " Olá, ruivinha!" e depois ele beija-me a bochecha e eu vou atrás dele dar-lhe um estalo, depois ele diz que me ama, eu digo que o odeio, ele convida-me para sair com ele, e eu digo que nunca o vou fazer e que preferia a lula…blá, blá, blá! É a rotina irritante com James Potter…

Franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei para Alice que lia um livro muggle **(N/A: Brs: Trouxa)**. A Alice tinha tal como eu 17 anos. Tinha o cabelo um bocado mais abaixo que os ombros castanho e encadeado. Tinha os olhos castanho mel, não era nem alta nem baixa e tinha uma estrutura elegante. Por outro lado Marlene tem o cabelo castanho encaracolado e comprido. Os seus olhos eram azuis e tinha uma face bastante bonita. Tinha um verniz roxo na mão direita e pintava as unhas cautelosamente. Eu também estava a ler até me cansar e decidir para um pouco para pensar sobre a vida. E foi exactamente isso que estou a fazer agora.

Porque é que o Potter me ignorou? Não faz sentido! É claro que eu não me importo se é isso que estás a pensar agora! Porque eu não gosto do Potter! Não tirem conclusões precipitadas! A Marlene, a Alice, o Sirius, o Remus, o Potter e até mesmo os próprios professores acham que eu, Lily Evans, amo James Potter! É, até fazem autênticos filmes de como eu me vou aperceber que gosto dele vamos namorar, casar, ir de lua-de-mel num cruzeiro para o mediterrâneo e ter muitos filhos, e estes vêm para Hogwarts e depois morremos velhos, juntos, em casa com os nossos filhos mundialmente conhecidos ao nosso lado! Assério! Até já sugeri a Marlene que escrevesse um livro cujo título seria: "_Supusições da vida de Lily Evans com James Potter, se ela gostasse dele (mas ela odeia-o) e a sua vida antes, durante e depois do casamento (que nunca vai acontecer porque ela NÃO gosta dele nem um bocadinho)_" acho que acabaria de dar um livro bonito ( defenição de bonito para livros: Capa rija, título a relevo, uma imagem decente e muitas mas mesmo muitas páginas) mas o conteúdo, para além de ficar na secção de "Ficção/Terror" seria terrível.

Mas o que é que deu ao Potter para me ignorar? Ele não está constantemente a dizer que me ama? Não deveria falar comigo? Ora esta!

Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a dizer!? Devia era aproveitar! Bem, acho que vou para a biblioteca estudar um bocado de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas **(N/A: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas (é assim não é?))** na realidade aquilo era mais divertido do que parece. As pessoas não gostam desta disciplina e ainda não sei porque é que á tão pouca gente a gostar... **(N/A: na verdade é mesmo a minha disciplina favorita de Hogwarts)**. Disse às meninas onde ia, levantei-me e fui buscar as coisas ao dormitório e dirigi-me à biblioteca.

Sentei-me numa mesa com o livro á frente e um caderno para apontar o mais importante. Estava tudo tão calmo quando ouvi risos e quando me virei vi os salteadores na entrada da biblioteca. Revirei os olhos e voltei a virar-me para o livro.

Só havia três razões possíveis para eles estarem ali: - Razão nº1 : Eu. O Potter pode ter obrigado os desgraçados dos seus amigos a vir chatear-me ou o que eles mais gostam de chamar "conversar". Razão nº2: Fazer disparates. Podem vir tramar alguma, como de costume. Razão nº3 e a menos provável: O Remus obrigou-os a virem estudar ou fazer uns trabalhos à última da hora.

Pareceu-me que foi a razão nº 2 pois vi Snape numa mesa ao fundo da biblioteca entre duas estantes e os quatro estavam a dirigir-se para lá. Eu já não era amiga do Snape desde o quinto ano mas como delegada dos alunos (**N/A: Brs: Monitora-chefe) **não podia permitir uma coisa dessas. O Potter não humilhava o Snape desde o ano passado pelo que gostava de dizer ser por causa de mim. Será que desistiu de mim? Um misto de alegria e nó no estômago. Desistira dela! Era tão estranha a sensação que tive. Por muito tempo desejei que o Potter me esquecesse mas agora parecia… não sei… estranho. Levantei-me guardei as coisas no saco e senti um estranho peso nos ombros. Como me poderia estar a sentir mal por ele me esquecer?! Não fazia sentido! Eu odiava-o! Olhem para ele! Arrogante, um metido, convencido, parvo, idiota, infantil! Mas ele também é giro… mas isso não interessa! É um idiota! Um anormal! Eu odeio-o! Sempre o odiei, porque me estou a questionar agora! Não havia outra explicação!

Cruzei os braços quando lá cheguei. E disse:

- Não podem fazer outra coisa para além de chatear os outros?

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. J…Potter olhava para mim numa estranha expressão que eu tentava decifrar. Tinha o cabelo sobre os olhos castanhos avelã por detrás dos óculos redondos.

- Os outros? – repetiu Sirius.

- Sim, como o Snape e assim! Vocês são tão imaturos, não conseguem fazer nada correcto! Se vêm à biblioteca é para armar confusão, não é?

Potter sorriu e eu relaxei um pouco mas continuava desconfiada. Remus sorriu calmamente e disse:

- Mas, Lily, nós só vínhamos buscar um livro de poções para completar o nosso trabalho!

Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas apercebi-me do erro que tinha cometido. Corei furiosamente e fechei a boca envergonhada. Esperei logo o pior da parte deles e não foi justo.

- Desculpem. É só que… como o Snape estava aqui eu pensei que vocês… - comecei eu a tentar explicar os factos.

- Focemos armar alguma? – completou Sirius a sorrir.

Eu fechei os olhos envergonhada e quando voltei a abrir e a olhar para a frente Ja…Potter estava de frente para mim e disse com um ligeiro sorriso.

- Lily, eu já te disse que paramos de amaldiçoar o Snape porque isso te incomoda.

Eu permaneci normal cruzei os braços e disse irritada:

- Pensei que já me tinhas esquecido. Não falas-te comigo de manhã! É uma pena que isso já tenha acabado!

Ele começou-se a rir com gosto e disse:

- Esquecer-te, ruivinha?! – pronto. Já voltou tudo ao normal a dar-me apelidos idiotas – Nunca! Mas tu reparas-te! Ficaste com medo?

Ele fitava-me divertido e não pude deixar de reparar que não era o mesmo sorriso galanteador que ele me dava sempre, mas mantive-me com uma cara de despreso e irritação que voltara a sentir de novo.

- Não! Estava a adorar! Mas agora… está tudo estragado!

- Lily…

- Evans. – corrigi eu, mas ele fingiu não entender. Que idiota!

- Lily Evans…

- Para ti, é Evans, Potter!

- Lily Evans Potter… Realmente soa muito bem!

- É PARA TU ME CHAMA-RES EVANS E NÃO LILY, SEU IDIOTA!

A Madam Prince apenas necessitou de fazer o gesto para que nós saíssemos. Até me senti mal por estar a gritar na biblioteca. Preparava-me para me ir embora quando o Potter voltou a falar outra vez.

- Fixe, _Evans!_ A única razão porque não te falei é porque está de chuva, e quando está de chuva tu estás de mau humor e não te queria perturbar – tive de admitir que foi querido mas a frase seguinte estragou tudo – Mas se isso te incomoda… passo a cumprimentar-te todos os dias!

- Cala a boca, Potter! Eu desejava era que tu deixasses de me cumprimentar ou melhor, falar!

Ele riu. Virei-lhe costas e voltei para a sala comum. A Lene e a Alice estavam no mesmo lugar onde estavam quando eu sai mas Alice tinha o Profeta Diário e não estava com boa cara. Fui ter com ela e perguntei-lhe o que aconteceu em quanto me sentava ao lado de Lene que soprava para as unhas secarem.

- Houve mais outro ataque… Morreram sete feiticeiros e nove muggles. Quatro deles eram pais de alunos daqui!

- Eu falei com montes de gente e vai toda a gente passas as férias do Natal a casa. Estão todos com medo de nunca mais voltar a ver os pais e assim.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas em sinal de espanto. Alice disse:

- Eu vou com os meus pais para o Norte ver os meus avós e passar lá o Natal.

- Eu vou com a minha mãe ter com a minha irmã a Londres. E vamos passar o Natal com os meus tios.

Eu não tinha avós, nem primos, nem tios, só os meus pais e é claro a idiota da Petúnia então eu disse:

- Eu vou para casa e passo o Natal com os meus pais e a Petúnia e o maldito do noivo dela!

Elas deram um sorriso triste de pena. Eram das poucas pessoas que entendiam como eu detestava Petúnia e Vernon (**N/A: Brs:Valter**). A parte boa eram os meus pais.

Já se fazia tarde então eu subi e fui-me deitar seguida de Alice e Marlene e fomos dormir. Faltava um mês e uma semana para as aulas terminarem.

**N/A: Capitulo 1! Aqui está ele! **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Deixem reviews, sff! Please, REVIEWS!**

**Um mini trailer do próximo capitulo:**

_Sem dar conta, agarrei-me á primeira pessoa que me encontrou no corredor e solucei. Foi então que me apercebi que essa pessoa era James Potter. Ele afagava o meu cabelo ruivo enquanto chorava violentamente deixando as lágrimas rolarem pela minha cara livremente._

**Abraços para todos! E viva o James!!! xp**

**Ritta Prongs**


	2. As más notícias

**As más Notícias**

Quando acordei a chuva já tinha passado, por isso estava de mais bom humor. Devia ser umas sete da manha num domingo. Levantei-me, e fui para o chuveiro tomar banho. A Marlene e a Alice ainda estavam a dormir. Vesti uma roupa quente e quando olhei pela janela, a neve caia em pequenos flocos, tão lenta e suavemente. Um enorme sorriso abriu-se na minha. As minhas outras companheiras de quarto já tinham saído por isso saltei para a cama da Alice e gritei bem alto:

- ACORDEM! LENE! ALICE! ESTÁ A NEVAR!

Elas resmungaram e mexeram-se na cama mas não saíram de lá. Lene viu o relógio e resmungou qualquer coisa como: "São sete da manha…cala-te…". Como estava a nevar, decidi dar-lhes um desconto e desci para tomar o pequeno almoço quando acabei de descer as escadas, a porta do dormitório abriu-se com um rangido e de lá saiu o Potter todo cheio de energia e mais estranho ainda, sem ninguém a acompanha-lo.

- Bom dia, Lily! – disse ao ver-me, e sorriu.

- Potter. – apenas disse. – o que fazer a pé tão cedo? Pensava que tu e os teus amigos gostavam de ficar na cama até tarde?!

- E gostamos, mas hoje está a nevar e eu quero aproveitar!

Eu, surpreendida disse:

- Assério? Eu também!

- Que coincidência! Ou talvez não… Ouve, Lily…

- Evans – interrompi.

- Evans, vais tomar o pequeno almoço?

- Vou.

- Posso acompanhar-te?

Encolhi os ombros e sai-mos pela Dama Gorda até ao Salão Nobre. Ainda havia pouca gente a comer. Sentamo-nos na mesa um de fente para o outro e começamos a comer. Estávamos em silêncio até que ele falou:

- Porque gostas da neve?

- Não sei ao certo… é só que é tão bonita, simples, mágica. A neve faz as coisas ganhar brilho é como deitar brilhantes sobe tudo e deichar sintilar á luz do dia. O gelo chia formas tão estranhas e talhadas que se alguém olhar com atenção e tiver um pouco de imaginação consegue criar todo o tipo de coisas a partir de um pedaço de gelo. E quando neva… não sei tudo fica tão bonito…

Ele olhava-me pasmado com um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

- Tu és tão… - ao entender a minha irritação sobre o assunto "eu" disse directamente – tu consegues tornar sempre as coisas tão bonitas quando as dizes… parecem autênticas citações poéticas! Tão puras e verdadeiras…

Eu apenas disse fria:

- Obrigada, Potter.

Naquela altura Alice entrou com Frank de braço dado. Eles eram namorados á seis meses e eram simplesmente adoráveis mas muito estranhos. O Frank não era assim muito bonitinho, mas a Alice era linda. Haviam muitos rapazes atrás dela mas ela amava Frank embora ele não fosse de todo o mais giro deles todos.

Sentaram-se ao pé de nós e começamos a falar. Fomos todos lá para fora e começamos a bricar na neve. A fazer anjos na neve, bonecos…

Por fim, Marlene chegou com Sirius, Remus e Peter.

Não tinham lá grande cara. Pareciam tristes, abatidos.

- Então, Padfoot? Que cara é essa? – tentou o Potter.

Lene chegou-se ao pé de mim de disse-me pálida:

- Lily, a professora McGonnagal quer ver-te no seu gabinete.

Eu franzi a testa sem entender.

- O quê?

- Vai, Lily! E eu lamento muito.

Lamenta muito? Lamenta o quê? Eu quero saber. Pus-me a andar rapidamente pela neve até entrar no castelo. Andei preocupada para o gabinete da MacGonnagal. Quando lá cheguei a professora tinha um jornal por debaixo da mão direita e a outra estava repousada na secretária. Olhou para mim séria e disse:

- Sente-se, Senhora Evans.

Eu obedeci sem tirar os meus olhos verdes da sua expressão. Tinha medo de vir a apanhar um castigo ou assim mas a professora começou a falar antes que eu pudesse dar continuidade à minha lista de receios.

- Eu vou ser directa, senhora Evans. Ontem houve mais um ataque pelos devoradores da morte (**N/A: Comensais da morte)**, num supermercado em Londres, e infelizmente, os seus pais estavam presentes na hora. Não houve sobreviventes.

Fiquei paralisada. Era como se o mundo tivesse desabado. Sentia a cabeça a andar às voltas e os olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas. Agarrava as bordas da cadeira com muita força e fazia um esforço tremendo para não chorar e aceitar tudo aquilo. Os meus pais, mortos? Não, não podia ser possível! Nunca pensara que tudo poderia acabar daquela maneira!Era tudo tão triste. Saber que nunca poderia voltar para casa e abraça-los, ir para a plataforma para casa e não os ver lá serenos a acenar-me, não poder voltar a sentir o seu aconchego na cama, e saber tudo o que eles fizeram por mim. Não pude evitar, levantei-me num pulo abri a porta do gabinete de rompante e sem dar conta, agarrei-me á primeira pessoa que me encontrou no corredor e solucei. Foi então que me apercebi que essa pessoa era James Potter. Ele afagava o meu cabelo ruivo enquanto chorava violentamente deixando as lágrimas rolarem pela minha cara livremente_._

Segurava-o contra mim. Não queria saber o que diabo eu estava a fazer agarrada a ele mas isso não me importava. Chorava tanto, tanto que parecia nunca mais parar. Não conceguia apagar a dor no meu coração.

Ficamos assim muito tempo. Quando dei conta já deviam ser umas duas da tarde. Soltei-me dele lentamente. E ele segurou-me nos ombros e disse:

- Lamento muito, Lily.

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e agarrei-me a ele outra vez a chorar. Ele sussurrava que tudo iria ficar bem enquanto descansava o queixo na minha cabeça. Lentamente ele levou-me para o dormitório e pediu-me para descansar, pois embora não parecesse amanha iria estar muito cansada. Mais uma vez anui e atirei-me para a cama quando ele saiu e chorei mais até umas horas mais tarde adormecer.

Quando acordei, ainda era cedo. Demorei algum tempo até voltar a lembrar-me do acontecido. Chorei mais ainda. Vesti-me e fui tomar o pequeno almoço. O salão estava vazio excepto um rapaz de Ravenclaw de cabelos loiros que comia em silêncio na sua mesa. Eu sentei-me na mesa de Gryffindor fiz um pouco de barulho e ele olhou para mim. Reparou, como tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Levantou-se e perguntou:

- Posso me sentar aqui?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele sentou-se. Reparei que era do meu ano mas nunca falara com ele. O jovem olhou para mim e disse:

- Eu sou o Philip McCool, tu és a Lily Evans não és?

Eu fiz que sim mais uma vez enquanto comia uma torrada apressadamente. Ele perguntou:

- Estás triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu fiquei estática e disse:

- Preferia não falar sobre isso.

- Compreendo. Os meus também morreram.

Eu olhei para ele pasma e ele esclareceu:

- Os meus pais também morreram num ataque de devoradores da morte.

Philip sorriu fracamente e eu perguntei ainda atarantada:

- Como…como é que sabes?

- É que a minha reacção foi a mesma… Lamento. Mas isso vai passando… não te preocupes…

Passou um braço à minha volta e eu fiquei um tanto atarantada. Ele percebeu e retirou o braço sorrindo triste. Agradeci e sai.

Fui buscar o saco com as minhas coisas e cheguei as aulas duas horas mais sedo. Ninguém falava comigo. Eu compreendia, não me queriam incomodar. O Potter não me aborreceu, nem longe disso. No fim das aulas fui para ao pé do lago e chorei um pouco mais. Quando dei conta, o Potter estava de novo ao meu lado sentado a olhar para o lago. Não disse nada, só continuei a chorar.

Duas semanas passaram depressa, e o meu humor estava devagar a voltar ao normal.

O Potter, estranhamente, preocupava-se comigo. Às vezes acompanhava-me, o que para mim era indiferente, olhava varias vezes para mim para verificar se estava bem, também não se apegava muito para eu não me chatear. O Philip falava comigo algumas vezes. Era bom falar com alguém que passara pelo mesmo que eu. Ele era muito simpático e querido e pronto, eu tenho um fraquinho por ele. É só que era tão simpático… Nem se atrevam a ter pena do Potter! É claro que ele me apoiou, e está preocupado, que ele me ama e tal e tal… mas eu é que tomo as decisões.

É claro que a Marlene e a Alice me ajudavam nestas alturas.

Ia muitas vezes ao lago passear. Eu adoro aquele lugar! Tem uma fauna tão bela! Há roedores, pássaros, toupeiras…Ah! E é claro está lá muitas vezes um veado de hastes altas que fica a olhar para mim muito tempo fixamente quando estou junto ao lago. Nunca que aproximava para não incomodar e para não o assustar e em troca deixava-o observar-me em quanto apreciava a paisagem.

Eu estava no lago, no lugar do costume, procurando com os olhos o veado mas não o via. Nesse momento chegou Philip.

- Olá, Lily.

- Olá, Philip.

- Por favor, chama-me Phil.

- Está bem, Phil.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Como tens estado?

- Errr…melhor, acho eu…

Uma tristeza súbita invadiu-me de novo ao lembrar-me dos meus pais.

- Ainda bem.

Levantou-se e foi-se embora. Olhei para ele a ir-se embora e fui para a sala comum. Estava lá só Marlene e alguns alunos do terceiro ano. Alice tinha ido ter com o Frank.

- Vejo que estás a melhor… - comentou

- É, com o Phil por perto é mais fácil.

Ela sorriu. Eu gostava do Phil, ele era só meu amigo, é claro. Mas a Marlene tem a mania de fazer parezinhos logo à primeira vista, embora estivesse a torcer pelo Potter, infelizmente.

- O que vais fazer? – perguntou ela.

- Como assim?

- No Natal! Não estás à espera de ficar com a Petúnia e o Vernon em tua casa, pois não?

De repente lembrei-me das férias do Natal. Não queria ficar com Petúnia. Não tinha outra opção senão ficar em Hogwarts. Isto parecia ser uma boa ideia até me lembrar que apenas oito pessoas ião ficar, devido à segurança e ao medo que assombrava os estudantes e os seus pais ao não saber se iria ser o último Natal com os filhos.

- Acho que vou ter de ficar em Hogwarts…

- Eu até ficava contigo, mas já está tudo planeado para a minha estadia com os meus tios… - disse ela cabisbaixa.

Eu sorri tristemente. Naquela altura, o Potter, o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter entraram pelo retrato e juntaram-se a nós. Sirius sentou-se no lugar ao lado de Marlene que não estava a ser ocupado, o Potter sentou-se numa poltrona à frente da minha, Remus opetou pelo braço da poltrona no Potter, visto que já não havia mais lugares e Peter sentou-se no chão de frente para o sofá onde Sirius estava com a Lene.

- Do que valam, gente? – Perguntou Sirius animadamente.

- Das férias do Natal. Onde é que tu vais Sirius?

- Eu? Bem, vou ficar com os Potter, não é assim? – olhou para o Potter e este assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. Parecia que este estava mais calmo em quanto eu estava triste, como se quisese partilhar o mesmo sentimento que eu para não se sentir sozinha. Que ridículo. – Vamos ver os avós do Prongs, a Manshester.

Senti-me triste ao saber que nem mesmo o Potter ficaria. Ia passar o Natal sozinha e isso entristecia-me muito.

- E tu, Remus? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Vou de férias com os meus pais para o Canadá. – explicou com um sorriso. – então e tu Lene?

- Com os meus pais em Londres na casa dos meus tios. A Alice vai para o Norte ter com os avós. Peter?

- Fico com o meu pai em casa. Lily?

Eu abri a boca e fechei-a novamente antes de falar. Olhava para as minha mãos repousadas no meu colo.

- Vou ficar cá.

- Sozinha? – disse o Potter espantado.

Eu sem tirar os olhos das minhas mãos disse:

- Pois… Não vai ficar ninguém de Gryffindor. Nem mesmo os do primeiro ano…

- Isso é horrível! – comentou Sirius olhando gravemente para mim e eu estremeci. Era mesmo horrível.

- Eu sei… - apenas disse.

Ficaram todos em silêncio até que a Marlene mudou de assunto:

- Então, o jogo contra Ravenclaw é daqui a duas semanas, não é, James?

- É sim! Anda-mos muito atarefados a treinar… Ufa! Só espero que nós ganhemos…

- Mesmo… - comentou Sirius.

O Potter era o capitão de equipa de Gryffindor. É claro que eu ia assistir ao jogo. Embora já estivesse á espera que nós fossemos ganhar! Ei! Eu não gosto do Potter mas sei admitir que ele é um grande seeker!

**Amores, obrigada pelas reviews! Eu também vos adoro!**

**E este é o cap. 2.**

**Mini trailer:**

_Estava tão pasmada que até aquilo soo em câmara lenta. Era querido se não tivesse sido o Potter a dize-lo. Nem podia acreditar no que ouvia. Podia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa que eu ficaria feliz mas, vindo do Potter, aquilo era algo que me fazia gritar durante a noite por socorro. Não podia ser possível._

**Abraços!**

**Ritta Prongs xp**


	3. Novidades, discuções e cartas de amor

**Novidades, discussões e cartas de amor **

Acordei naquela terça-feira de neve com a Lene a ligar o chuveiro. Não era costume ela acordar primeiro mas enfim… Pus-me de pé num pulo ao lembrar-me da redacção de transfiguração que tinha de fazer no fura da manhã. Esperei que Lene saísse do banho e fui eu, toa apressada preparar-me. Mas primeiro fui tomar o pequeno-almoço, claro. Vesti-me e desci com os livros na mão.

Comecei a comer até que o Potter entrou no salão. Pronto! Lá se foi o meu pequeno-almoço em paz e sossego! Vinha com um sorriso nos lábios…ainda pior. Sentou-se ao meu lado e deu-me um beijo na bochecha e eu gritei:

- Já não posso ter um pequeno-almoço em paz, Potter? É que tu não paras de me chatear! E ficar-me-ias muito agradecido se não me voltasses a beijar, seja em que sítio for, porque se isso voltar a acontecer vais ficara com a marca da minha mão nessa tua cara de parvo!

- Bom dia, também para ti, ruivinha! Desculpa lá, mas hoje estou particularmente de bom humor!

- Aposto que agora estás a espera que eu te pergunte porquê…

- Já que perguntas... eu digo-te – disse com um sorriso idiota. – enviei ontem à noite uma carta à minha mãe e ela acabou de me responder, sabes ela não vive assim muito lonje, depois tu vês quando nos casarmos… - antes que eu pudesse começar a protestar ele continuou a falar – e acabou de me deixar ficar em Hogwarts pelo Natal para tu não ficares sozinha.

Estava tão pasmada que até aquilo soo em câmara lenta. Era querido se não tivesse sido o Potter a dize-lo. Nem podia acreditar no que ouvia. Podia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa que eu ficaria feliz mas, vindo do Potter, aquilo era algo que me fazia gritar durante a noite por socorro. Não podia ser possível.

- O… o quê? – Balbuciei.

- Vou ficar aqui! Em Hogwarts, contigo! Perguntei a minha mãe se podia ficar porque achava muito triste ficares sozinha e ela concordou. Eu sei que tu me odeias e tal e tal… mas mais vale passares um Natal comigo do que sozinha!

- Quem disse?

- O quê?

- Quem disse que eu não preferia passar o Natal sozinha do que contigo?

- Ora lírio, disse eu e o teu coração! Pode até ser uma nova oportunidade para nós ficarmos amigos e assim…

- Amigos? – disse fria.

- Yah! Vá lá, Lily…

- Evans!

- Ok, ok… Evans, podíamos só tentar!

- Sim, sim, Potter! Tu és um arrogante, metido, ignorante, parvo, idiota, convencido, anormal, idiota e que tem a mania que todas a raparigas do mundo vão cair aos teus pés! Pois ouve bem isto de uma vez por todas, EU NÃO SOU COMO AS OUTRAS! E não vou, repito, NÃO VOU, cair nos teus falsos encantos! E explica-me, porque é que eu haveria de querer ser amiga de uma pessoa assim?

Ele estava sério outra vez. Não estava arrependida do que tinha dito! Era a verdade!

- Porque eu mudei! Eu mudo tudo do por ti! E quando é que tu vais meter na tua cabeça que eu mudei e que eu te amo? Eu não estou a mentir. E é claro que tu não és como as outras é exactamente por isso que eu gosto de ti! És querida, gentil, inteligente, honesta, cumpridora, trabalhadora, bonita, racional, divertida, simpática para todos menos para mim… tu és fantástica! E eu juro que mudei! Dá-me só uma chance para te provar, por favor!

- Desaparece! De todas as lindas palavras que possas dizer saiam todas elas de uma boca suja como a tua! É claro que não mudaste! Andas por aí a passar a mão no cabelo…

- É um tique! – Interrompeu ele.

- Com uma snitch roubada no bolço…

- Já a devolvi!

- Com o teu clube de fãs para mostrares que és importante…

- Não posso impedi-las que gostem de mim, tal como tu não podes impedir que eu goste de ti!

- Mas posso impedir que alguma coisa aconteça entre nós! Aliás, não existe um "nós"! Eu não te amo e nunca te vou amar! Por isso, de uma vez por todas esquece-me!

Levantei-me brutamente da mesa deixando-o sentado a olhar para o local onde eu em tempos estava sentada. Só vi pelo canto do olho, vê-lo a tirar um pedaço de pergaminho do saco com uma pena e começar a escrever.

Fui para a biblioteca. Agora estava de mau humor. Sentei-me irritada e tirei o caderno de Transfiguração. Estava tão irritada que mal podia concentrar-me. Quem era ele para me pedir uma chance? Aquele idiota! Parvo! E agora tinha de passar o Natal com ele! Bonito!

Senti a presença de alguém atrás de mim e achei que fosse o Potter por isso disse:

- Vai-te embora! Eu não quero nada contido, Potter, e não te vou dar nenhuma chance!

Foi então que Phil se sentou ao meu lado e um corei embaraçada por ter pensado que ele era o Potter.

- Então, discutiste com o Potter, não é verdade?

- Desculpa. Sim, discuti.

- O que é que ele queria?

- Uma chance para provar que mudou! Por amor de Deus! É claro que ele não mudou! O que raios o leva a pensar que eu lhe ia dar uma chance! E agora vai passar o Natal comigo!

- Como?

- Pediu à mãe dele. Eu tenho de ficar cá no Natal, depois o que aconteceu… e ele teve pena de mim e decidiu ficar também! Maldição. Phil, por favor diz-me que vais ficar cá no Natal?

- Eu vou ficar cá no Natal.

- Assério?

- Sim! Então… eu também não tenho para onde ir!

- Fixe! Vais ficar comigo não vais?

Ele corou e sorriu e disse:

- Por ti, faria tudo!

Eu sorri e correi um pouco. Ele despediu-se de mim, e eu sorridente, por já não ter de ficar com o Potter, mas sim com o Phil. Fiz a minha redacção e fui comer. Encontrei a Alice a a Lene a almoçar. Ele tiveram aula de manhã por isso, não puderam ficar comigo, então fui-me sentar ao pé delas e contei-lhe o que me tinha acontecido durante a manhã enquanto comia. Elas ficaram felizes ao saber que eu tinha feito progressos com o Phil e a nossa relação mas não ficaram assim tão satisfeitas quando lhes contei da discussão com o Potter.

- Tu devias mesmo dar-lhe uma chance! – disse Alice e eu amuei.

- Boa! Obrigadinha, Alice, por estares do meu lado!

- Não, a Alice tem razão, Lily! Tu devias dar-lhe uma chance! É verdade que ele mudou!

Fiquei um pouco chateada pelo facto de as minhas amigas não terem ficado do meu lado mas isso passou-me. Fomos para ao pé do lago conversar e às cinco fomos para a aula de História da Magia. Eu estava a tomar notas, como de costume quando acabou-se o pergaminho. Imclinei-me para o saco onde encontrei uma folha dobrada que não me tinha lembrado de a ter visto.

_Querida Lily,_

_Não tinha bem coragem para te dizer isto na cara por isso preferi escrever. Tu mudaste-me! Mesmo antes de nos ter-mos conhecido que eu te observava pelos corredores no teu jeito elegante de andar, de passar os cabelos para trás como quem sacode uma catarata de fios laranja luzidios, quando falas naquela tua voz límpida e pura e agora que tu conheço sei que tu tens muito mais que beleza e elegância. Por outras palavras, o que eu te quero dizer é que eu amo-te! Não sei se sabes isso, mas eu necessitava de te dizer. Já não aguentava mais tempo sem exprimir os meus sentimentos mesmo que não tivéssemos passado assim tanto tempo juntos._

_Por favor, encontra-te comigo na Torre de Astronomia ás seis horas. _

_Vai sozinha._

_Sempre teu_

_M_

A primeira pessoa que eu pensei foi o Potter! Por isso sento raiva mas quando voltei a ler a carta reparei que não podia ser ele. Primeiro ele tinha coragem para me dizer isto na cara. Segundo, ele já sabe que eu sei. Terceiro, assinou com um M. e o Potter não tem nenhum, nome ou apelido com M.

Olhei para toda a sala e ningém olhava para mim, por isso não obtive qualquer pista sobre isso. Passei a carta a Marlene e a Alice e elas fizeram cara de caso. Marlene escreveu:

_Quem poderá ser? _– _M.K._

_Não sei! – L.E_

_O James não é de certesa! – A.S._

_Pois. Então quem poderá ser? – M.K._

_Vamos ser racionais, a Lily conhece-o, e passa tempo com ele mas não é assim muito como nós as duas deve falar com ela por volta de quatro ou cinco vezes por semana e não à muito tempo… - A.S._

_E parece um pouco desesperado…- M.K._

_Não sejas má, Lene! Ele foi querido! Aliás, se gosta dela para que conter os seus sentimentos por muito tempo. – A.S._

_Mas se eu não passo assim tanto tempo com ele, posso não o conhecer bem! – L.E._

_É verdade – M.K._

_Passas a conhecer! Oh! Vá lá, Lily! Namorar não faz mal nenhum! E se passas tempo com ele é porque no mínimo o conheces razoavelmente bem! – A.S._

_Achas? – L.E. _

_Claro! – A.S._

_Mas antes da Lily começar a namorar, temos de saber que é este tipo! Antes das seis! Para ela poder ter tempo para pensar…- M.K._

_Pensa, Lily! Faz uma lista dos rapazes que conheces-te neste ultimo mês com M no nome ou apelido - A.S._

_Ok. – L.E._

_- Mark Logan_

_- Kevin M. Fletw_

_- Philip McCool _

_- Matt Andrews_

_Agora fala-me de cada um deles. – M.K_

_Mark é de HufflPuff, é o meu parceiro em Herbologia mas não parece gostar assim muito de mim, tá me sempre a evitar! – L.E._

_Pode ser vergonha! Há muitas maneiras de agir perante o amor. – M.K._

_Mas tem de passar algum tempo com ela, se a evita não dá! E duas vezes por semana numa aula não dá para conhecer uma pessoa e ele diz que descobriu que ela tem mais do que beleza – A.S._

_- Pois… - L.E._

_Então:_

_- Mark Logan - X_

_- Kevin __M. Fletw_

_- Philip McCool _

_- Matt Andrews _

– _M.K._

_Então e o Kevin? – A.S._

_É um idiota de Slytherin que tive de supervisonar um castigo. Não o conheço bem nem ele a mim por isso:_

_- Mark Logan__ - X_

_- Kevin M. Fletw - X_

_- Philip McCool _

_- Matt Andrews – L.E._

_Certo, e o Philip? – M.K_

_Esse eu conheço bem, e ele é querido e tal e eu até gosto dele e tal… - L.E_

_E é mesmo giro! – M.K._

_Espera! Tu gostas dele? Gostar gostar? A.S._

_Sim, boa pergunta! Gostar gostar? – M.K_

_Não sei ,ele é muito simpático, e acho que até tenho um fraco por ele… [envergonhada] – L.E_

_OHHHHHHHHH! – A.S._

_A Lily tá in love! 3! – M.K._

_Então e o James? – A.S._

_Grrrrr…eu não gosto o Potter e tou-me a lixar para ele! – L.E [irritada]_

_Pronto, pronto! Mas o Philip explica tudo! A carta e assim ele tava contigo na bobliota de manha! – M.K._

_Coitado do James… Mas pronto… continuandosó para ter a certeza… _

_- Mark Logan - X_

_- Kevin M. Fletw - X_

_- Philip McCool – E.P. _

_- Matt Andrews – M.K._

_Para que é o "E.P."? – L.E._

_É Possível! – M.K._

_E por fim, Matt…- A.S._

_É amigo do Sirius, ele apresentou-mo numa festa do Slugworm em que ele foi convidado não falamos mais a partir daquele dia. – L.E._

_Então é o Philip! – M.K._

_SIM! É ele. – A.S._

_Não acham, que ele vai ficar um pouco incomodado por termos descoberto que era ele – L.E._

_Nem vai notar, se aceitares o seu pedido de namoro! – M.K._

_Pedido de namoro? – L.E. [confusa]_

_Claro! Para que é que achas que serve o encontro na Torre de Astronomia? Estudar? – A.S._

_Bem visto…- L.E._

_O que vais dizer? – M.K. [anciosa]_

_Sim, é claro! Não é, Lily? – A.S. [anciosa]_

Ali a aula acabou. Faltavam sete minutos para as seis. Apreçada peguei no saco e fui-me embora. O que iria dizer? Sim? Fazia sentido, ele era simpático, querido, romântico, divertido compreensivo. Não? Ele ficaria destroçado! E eu também não ficaria muito bem…

Quando cheguei a Torre de Astronomia não estava lá ninguém. Olhei para o relógio faltava ainda dois minutos para as seis. Fiquei a olhar para a paisagem e apensar no assunto quando tomei finalmente uma decisão ouvi um barulho e perguntei:

- Phil?

- Como é que sobes-te? – perguntou ele corado a dirigir-se a ela.

- És um pouco obvio… mas deixa lá. O que querias afinal?

Perguntei fingindo-me inocente.

- Lily, tu sabes através da minha carta que eu…que eu gosto de ti. E eu preciso de saber se tu gostas de mim. E assim eu quero perguntar-te…

Cá vinha… Eu sabia o que responder e estava pronta para arcar com as concequências.

- Se queres namorara comigo?

- Tu és muito previsível! – comentei sorrindo.

- Assério?

- Sim! Mas deixa lá…

- Então?

- Então o quê?

Eu gostava de o torturar! Sou má eu sei.

- Queres namorar comigo?

- Quero.

O meu coração batia a mil à hora. Ele puxou-me de repente e beijou-me como se fosse a ultimo beijo das nossas vidas. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo loiro dele mas eu estava à espera de me sentir a rapariga mais feliz do mundo, mas não. Devia ser porque estava distraída. Quando finalmente nos separamos ambos sorria-mos. Ele passou uma madeixa do meu cabelo ruivo para trás da minha orelha e eu disse:

- Tenho fome.

Ele riu. Tirou do bolço um pacote amarelo com pipocas doces e disse:

- é a única coisas que eu tenho!

- Serve!

Sentamo-nos e comemos as pipocas. Comemos, conversamos, namoramos, beijamo-nos. Estava-mos a meio de um beijo quando eu senti algo a roçar no meu ombro. Olhei em volta mas não vi nada.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Phil.

- Sim… é só que… deixa lá!

Às nove e meia da noite ele levou-me para a sala comum. Deu-me o beijo de leve e separamo-nos e eu encontrei as meninas lá e contei-lhes tudo. Elas ficaram razoavelmente felizes e fui dormir.

**Capitulo 3 é um bónus porque quando me dá vontade de escrever escrevo de uma vez só, e não é pouco!**

**Mini trailer:**

_És um idiota que se arma em cima de uma vassoura! _

_- NÃO SOU! – Gritou muito alto – Dá-me uma chance! Bolas! Eu mudei! Porque é que não aceitas isso! Eu já não chateio o Snape, já não ando com a snitch, tento reduzir as vezes que mexo no cabelo, eu abdiquei de tanto por ti! Mas não vou abdicar do quidditch! Se tu não gostas de mim, temos pena! E são momentos como este que me fazem sentir mal o resto do dia, que não me deixam dormir, que nem sequer me deixam pensar bem! Mas sabes que mais? Não falta muito até o ano acabar e assim nunca mais me vais ver na vida! Podes celebrar, fazer uma festa o que quiseres mas podes ter a certeza que quando estiveres a celebrar eu vou estar destroçado e assim vou ficar se continuares a ser cega em relação aos meus sentimentos e continuares a colocar em mim características que eu não tenho!_

**Não se preocupem que isto até vai dar bom resultado… ;-)**

**Abraços **

**Ritta Prongs**


	4. Guerra e Paz

Guerra e Paz

O rumor que eu namorava com Phil espalhou-se rapidamente por toda a Hogwarts. O Potter parecia fingir que eu não existia e não podia deixar de admitir que isso me incomodava um pouco. Passava muito tempo com Phil e eu estava realmente feliz com ele mas aos poucos os defeitos dele foram-se revelando. Um, era muito possessivo o que por vezes me incomodava um pouco mas isso não fazia muito mal.

Duas semanas depois de eu começar a namorar com Phil houve a ultima visita a Hogsmead que eu ia dividir com Alice e Lene e a outra metade com Phil.

Estava a ir tomar o pequeno almoço antes de ir ter com Alice e Lene. Ia toda feliz da vida quando vi o Potter no sofá sentado a olhar para mim que não fazia a muito tempo. Fiquei um pouco aliviada ao ver que ele estava a olhar para mim pela primeira vez em duas semanas mas ao lembrar-me que era o Potter o meu bom humor passou de repente e perguntei:

- O que queres?

- O quê? – Perguntou ele

- O quê o quê?

- O que é que ele tem que eu não?

Cruzei os braços irritada. Ele não sorria e também não parecia assim de muito bom humor:

- Queres mesmo saber?

- Quero. Se me deixares dar a minha opinião.

- Muito bem. Ele é simpático e tu não.

- Sou sim, tu é que te recusas a ouvir.

- Ele é querido e tu não.

- De todas as maneiras de expressar os meus sentimentos, de todas as cartas que eu também te mandei tu tiveste de gostar mais da dele.

- Ele é… espera! Como é que tu sabes da carta?

- Tu foste te embora e deixas-te tudo em cima da mesa naquele dia eu fui recolher para te dar e tinhas a carta aberta ali à vista de todos com os bilhetes que estavas a mandar para as tuas amigas e pus em cima da tua cama e aparentemente estavas tão feliz que nem reparaste.

- Não tinhas nada que ler o que eu tinha na mesa! – Exclamei elevando o tom de voz mas ele também estava irritado por isso levantou-se e gritou:

- Sim, e pressuponho que também não tinha nada que recolher as coisas que tu tinhas na mesa mas fiz isso! E sabes porquê? Porque eu gosto de ti! – Eu revirei os olhos – Depois de todos os estalos, das discussões de te pedir desculpa, de me teres ignorado, de desejares frequentemente que nunca me tivesses conhecido eu continuo a amar-te! E mesmo assim, mesmo que eu te tente esquecer, eu não consigo! Não consigo! Podes implorar-me de joelhos para que eu te esqueça mas eu não consigo! Não sei ao certo mas acho que isto é que é o verdadeiro amor!

- Estás a insinuar que o amor que o Phil sente por mim não é verdadeiro? – Gritei irritada.

- Não! Estou a dizer que o amor que tu sentes por ele é falso!

- Não, é não!

- Então diz-me! Olha-me nos olhos e diz-me que tu, Lily Evans, amas do fundo do teu coração o Philip McCool.

Eu ia-me preparar para dizer mas não concegui por isso desviei o assunto:

- Sai da minha frente que eu tenho de ir!

- Porquê, Lily? Porque é que tu não consegues falar comigo sem ser a gritar? Tenho assim tão má cara que tu não podes falar comigo como falas com as tuas amigas, ou o Sirius ou o Remus?

- Porque tu não és como eles! És um idiota que se arma em cima de uma vassoura!

- NÃO SOU! – Gritou muito alto – Dá-me uma chance! Bolas! Eu mudei! Porque é que não aceitas isso! Eu já não chateio o Snape, já não ando com a snitch, tento reduzir as vezes que mexo no cabelo, eu abdiquei de tanto por ti! Mas não vou abdicar do quidditch! Se tu não gostas de mim, temos pena! E são momentos como este que me fazem sentir mal o resto do dia, que não me deixam dormir, que nem sequer me deixam pensar bem! Mas sabes que mais? Não falta muito até o ano acabar e assim nunca mais me vais ver na vida! Podes celebrar, fazer uma festa o que quiseres mas podes ter a certeza que quando estiveres a celebrar eu vou estar destroçado e assim vou ficar se continuares a ser cega em relação aos meus sentimentos e continuares a colocar em mim características que eu não tenho!

Subiu brutamente as escadas em caracol e fechou a porta do dormitório masculino quando lá entrou. Eu estava confusa. Nunca tinha pensado no facto de eu poder ter sido injusta ao pensar que fizera mal ao julgar o Potter mas estava a começar a acreditar no que ele dizia.

Desci para o pequeno-almoço e fomos para Hosmead. Eu não estava assim muito feliz ainda com as palavras do Potter na minha cabeça. Fomos para os três vassouras beber uma cerveja de manteiga . Será que eu estava a ser injusta? Eu não ia acabar com o Phil só porque ele queria, isso é que não!

- LILY! – gritou Alice

- O quê?

- Estamos a chamar-te á meia hora! O que é que se passa?

- Nada. – menti

- Nós conhecemos-te, Lily. O que é que aconteceu? – perguntou Marlene

Eu suspirei e disse:

- Eu sou uma má pessoa?

- Não! Claro que não, Lily! O que levou a pensar isso.

Contei-lhes a discussão que tivera com o Potter de manhã. Elas pareciam constrangidas.

- É verdade o que ele disse, sou assim tão cruel? – perguntei.

- Bem… quanto a isso… és um pouco…

Eu refastelei-me no banco e suspirei.

- Ele mudou mesmo?

- Sim, Lily, -explicou Alice – Ele mudou.

- Mas eu não quero acabar com o Phil! Achas que posso ser amiga do Potter sem ele se sentir tentado em beijar-me e assim?

- Não sei. Mas acho que podias tentar.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e ali o Phil apareceu. Levantei-me com um sorriso, dei-lhe um beijo e saí de mãos dadas com ele. Fomos dar um passeio e eu contei-lhe a minha ideia de me tornar amiga do Potter.

- O que é que tu achas? – perguntei.

- Não sei, Lil. Ele pode te querer beijar.

- Mas eu não o vou beijar por isso…

- Não sei, ele gosta de ti á muito tempo e se tu o conheceres podes te sentir tentada.

Afastei-me dele de repente e disse indignada.

- Tu não confias em mim?

- Claro. Não confio é no Potter.

- Mas se eu não quiser nada com ele não há nada que ele me possa fazer.

- Mas ele pode te fazer mudar de ideias e assim.

- Phil, numa relação tu tens de confiar em mim!

- Mas eu confio!

- Mas não isso que estás a dizer!

Ele colocou a minha face entre as suas mãos e disse:

- Olha, eu amo-te! Só tenho medo de te perder.

Eu ia-me preparar para dizer "eu também de amo" mas não consegui. Ele beijou-me.

Quando a visita terminou, e ele me deixou no retrato da Dama Gorda ele perguntou:

- Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?

- Tenho.

- Promete-me que não me vais deixar pelo Potter.

Eu abri a boca mas o o retrato abriu e de lá saiu o Sirius a conversar alegremente com Remus e Peter. Todos param ao ver-nos e o Sirius disse:

- Ups! Desculpem!

- Deixa lá, Sirius. – disse eu. Dei um beijo rápido em Phil e disse – até amanha!

Ele não estava na sala comum. Subi as escadas em caracol. Ia desistir e ir dormir quando da porta encostada do dormitório masculino vinha o som de uma guitarra com uma voz grossa mas suave. Abri um pouco a porta e vi o James de costas, sentado na sua cama com uma guitarra mão. Fiquei estática. Ele estava a cantar! E não cantava assim tão mal. Não interrompi e fiquei a ouvir a canção ainda estava no início.

_Everybody is loafing in my mine_

_Room I sewer about this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you did with me_

_Does he love the way I can_

_Did you forget all the plans that you did with me_

_Cause baby I didn't_

_That should be me _

_Holding your hand_

_That should be me _

_Making you loaf_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feeling your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_Until you believe_

_That That should be me_

_That should be me_

_I need to know should I fight for love_

_Or this on_

_Is searing how this will hill_

_Is graved in my heaaaart_

_That should be me _

_Holding your hand_

_That should be me _

_Making you loaf_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feeling your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_Until you believe_

_That That should be me_

_Holding your hand_

_No, making you loaf_

_Ohhh baby…_

_Oh! That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Giving you flowers_

_That should be me_

_Talking for hours_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

Quando a canção terminou eu fiquei estática. Sabia o que é que aquilo significava e também sabia o quão maravilhosa era a sua voz. Ele pousou a guitarra suspirou e sem olhar para trás disse:

- Sabes que é feio espiar os outros, Evans?

Assustei-me e corei pelo facto de ele se ter apercebido que eu estava a ouvi-lo. Abri a porta com um toque de leve e perguntei com a voz rouca:

- Posso entrar?

Ele encolheu os ombros e eu entrei cautelosa e sentei-me na cama em frente a ele.

- Cantas muito bem.

Ele disse sério:

- Vai directa ao assunto, Evans.

- Eu… eu queria pedir-te desculpa. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – eu conversei com os outros…

- Outros?

- A Alice, Lene e o Phil.

- Ah! Claro… o "Phil"!

- Sei que estás irritado por eu andar com ele mas não á nada que possas fazer para eu acabar com ele. Mas como eu estava a dizer… eu falei com eles e eu admito que fui um pouco bruta contigo hoje…

- Um pouco?

- Ok! Muito mas tu também não ajudaste!

- Pois… - e baixou o olhar.

- Então eu vim, pedir-te desculpa e vim… ah… dar-te uma chance…

Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente reluzentes e esperançosos.

- …como amigo. – completei.

Ele voltou a olhar para o chão e disse:

- Bem, mais vale um pássaro na mão do que dois a voar…

- Certo. Então… paz?

Estendi-lhe a mão e ele olhou para ela e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Paz.

Disse apertando a minha então largou-a e disse.

- Oh! Se vamos ser amigos se calhar podíamos nos conhecer melhor… - eu olhei para ele censurando cada uma das palavras que ele dizia. – quer dizer, eu perciso de alguns privilégios não é?

Eu sorri e ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Está bem… o que queres saber?

- Tudo o que me quiseres contar.

- Ok. Mas isso pode ser amanhã? É que estou um pouco cansada, está bem?

- Claro! Eu também tive treino de Quidditch assim que voltamos de Hosmead.

- É verdade! O Jogo é daqui a cinco dias não é verdade?

- Sim. Ei! – chamou antes de eu me ir embora – lá pelo teu namoradinho estar em Ravenclaw vais torcer por Gryffindor não vais?

- Claro que vou!

Ia já quase a sair quando ele me chamou outra vez. Cheguei a soldeira da porta e ele disse:

- Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, James. – respondi.

**Viva gente! Novo capitulo aqui está ele.**

**Adorei as review, estrela, horseart, NeS MoNNey e mesmo que você não tivessem escrito mais nenhuma sei a vossa opinião, Bia Padfoot e Ginna! Xp!**

**Adoro-vos!**

**Mini trailer…**

_- Ai não ficas, não! Amanhã vais torcer por mim e ponto final!_

_- E quem és tu para me dizeres isso_

_- Sou o teu namorado!_

_- E eu não sou a tua escrava! Eu fasso o que quero e bem me apetece e não vais ser tu a parar-me!_

_- FIXE! SÊ PARVA! POR MIM TUDO BEM! JÁ SABIAS QUE ME IAS TRAIR DE QUALQUER MANEIRA!_

**Uuuu… isto está a ficar feio… não é que isso seja mau… LOL!**

**Agora e que o nosso Phil começa a fazer porcaria…**

**Abraços **

**Ritta Prongs**


	5. Ninguém manda na minha vida!

Ninguém manda na minha vida!

Acordei ainda era cedo e era estranho ter paz entre mim e o Potter, quer dizer o James. Ainda não sei bem o que me motivou a levar a fazer as pazes com ele. É obvio que a opinião das minhas amigas foi importante e do meu querido namorado. Eu sei o que já estão prai a pensar que eu vou-me tornar amiga do James e que me vou apaixonar por ele e eu vou acabar com o Phil, mas não! Eu NÃO vou acabar com o Phil por causa do James.

Quando desci para tomar o pequeno almoço, deixando Lene e Alice ainda a dormir, vi o Phil que como de costume tomava o pequeno almoço mais cedo que todos.

- Bom dia, amor! – exclamou ele.

- Bom dia!

Dei-lhe um beijo e eu disse:

- Ontem fiz as pazes com o James.

- James? – repetiu ele com uma ponta de desprezo.

- O Potter.

- Eu sei quem ele é! Mas agora já o tratas de James? O que é que vai ser a seguir, Jay-Jay?

Eu sorri sem graça e disse:

- É só o primeiro nome dele! Não fiques com ciúmes que tu sabes, bem como ele, que tu, Phil, és o meu namorado.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Mas é claro que estás!

- Não estou.

Olhei para ele como cencura e ele suspirou e disse:

- Pronto, talvez um bocadinho. É que ele gosta de ti desde o quarto ano e eu tenho medo que ele… e tu…

- Não! Phil! Eu não acredito que tu estás a insinuar que eu te va trair! Não confias em mim?

- Confio! É só que eu amo-te e ele pode fazer-te uma espécie de lavagem cerebral ou assim!

Eu ri-me e beijei-o docemente. Ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto em quanto aprofundava o beijo. Passei as minhas mão pelo seu cabelo loiro e o seu pesoço quando:

- BOM DIA, ALEGRIA! Oh! – era Sirius.

Deve ter tido uma confusão de horários. Quando nos viu o seu bom humor desapareceu. Eu fiquei corada como um pimentão e Phil sem dizer nada levantou-se e foi-se embora.

Sírios veio ter comigo passou o seu braço á minha volta e disse com um sorriso:

- Então, tu e o Prongs fizeram as pazes, hem?

- Pois…

- Só falta veres-te livre daquele paspalho e…

Eu olhei irritada para ele e este calou-se tirando o braço. As pessoas ião chegando aos poucos e poucos e eu, Alice e Marlene fomos para a aula.

O dia passou a correr e quando dei por mim estava no jardim a ler a ler quando o James chegou:

- Olá, Lily!

- Olá!

Olhou para os meus olhos pregados no livro e disse:

- O que estás a ler?

- Um livro de romance Muggle. – fechei o livro e olhei para ele.

- Gostas de romances?

- A Alice diz que eu sou uma romântica incurável.

Ele riu olhou para o lago onde o sol se estava a por e disse:

- Gostas muito de aqui estar não é?

- É. É um sitio bonito.

- Só isso?

Olhei interrogativamente para ele e James continuou a falar:

-Normalmente fazer frases poéticas sobre coisas bonitas.

- Oh! Isso… Ainda vou a tempo e…

- Deixa lá! – exclamou com um sorriso.

E ficamos ali a falar muito tempo sobre as nossas vidas o que nos tinha acontecido ultimamente, então, quando o Sol desapareceu ao horizonte dando lugar a paisagem de um lago da Escócia um pouco mais escuro, fomos para a torre de Gryffindor e quando chegamos a sala comum e nos sentamos nos sofás semi-desocupados eu disse:

- É estranho.

- O quê?

- Falar civilizadamente contigo.

- Assério?

- Sim.

- Mas é assim muito difícil?

- Não.

Disse e dei por mim a corar.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou James.

- O quê? – disse escondendo-me atrás do cabelo.

- Estás corada!

- Não estou nada!

- Estás sim! Porquê?

- Porque afinal tu não és tão mau como eu pensava.

Ele sorriu quando eu admiti aquilo então levantou-se e disse:

- Boa noite, Lils.

- Boa noite, James.

E fomos dormir cada um para o seu dormitório.

O outro dia foi normal, e o outro, e o outro. Aulas, estive com a Alice e a Marlene na sala comum a falar de rapazes, com o Phil a namorar, com o James a conversar no Salão, com o Remus a estudar, com o Sirius a tentar de uma vez por todas ele aprenda a fazer uma poção dos mortos-vivos aceitável, com o Peter a explicar história da Magia e até fui ver um pouco do treino do James porque o Sirius (também joga na equipa como chaser) me pediu e eu, não fui desmancha prazeres e vi uns quinze minutos antes de Ravenclaw chegar, com os seus uniformes, incluindo Phil que olhava furiosamente para mim como se eu tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo. O Gryffindor saíram calmamente, James fez-me adeus, eu sorri timidamente, ainda era estranho para mim apagar aquela memória do Potter convencido e começar uma nova. Phil até estava vermelho então chegou ao pé de mim e disse:

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Aquilo! Tu e o Potter.

- Bem, nós agora estamos em paz. Sabes ele até é compreensivo e tal…

- E eu não sou?

- O quê?

- "Compreensivo, e tal…"? – perguntou citando-me irritado.

- És.

- Então porque é que estas a ver o treino dele em vez do meu? Eu é que sou o teu namorado! Eu é que devia estar contigo e não ele, eu é que devia ser "compreensivo e tal…", eu é que devia estar lá em cima na vassoura, olhar para baixo e ver a minha namorada a ver o meu treino.

- Eu estava a ver o treino dele porque o Sirius me pediu e para alem disso é a minha equipa, e quero ver como é que se vão sair amanha! – Exclamei também não muito contente.

- O QUÊ? Também vais torcer por eles?

- Não acredito no que estás a dizer! Tu queres que eu não torça por Gryffindor porque tu és o meu namorado? Isso é absurdo! Eu torço pela minha equipa e pronto.

- Não, tu torces pelo Potter. E depois eu é que sou absurdo!

- Não foi isso que eu disse! Disse que estavas a ser absurdo, não disse que eras! E para alem disso de qualquer maneira eu fico do lado que eu quiser!

- Ai não ficas, não! Amanhã vais torcer por mim e ponto final!

- E quem és tu para me dizeres isso

- Sou o teu namorado!

- E eu não sou a tua escrava! Eu fasso o que quero e bem me apetece e não vais ser tu a parar-me!

- FIXE! SÊ PARVA! POR MIM TUDO BEM! JÁ SABIAS QUE ME IAS TRAIR DE QUALQUER MANEIRA!

Fui-me embora rapidamente sem lhe dizer mais nada a cerrar o dentes raivosa. Quando eu estava a sair do campo James alcançou-me ao sair do balneário.

- LILY! LILY, ESPERA!

Eu parei e ele perguntou-me ao ver a minha cara.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está tudo óptimo. – menti.

- Lily… - disse ele olhando para mim como que soubesse que eu estava a mentir ( na verdade não era muito difícil de se descobrir isso, estava escrito na minha testa em letras engarrafadas.

- Eu discuti com o Phil.

Ele tentou esconder a pitada de felicidade que sentiu mas eu pressenti-a. Ele perguntou preocupado em quanto andava-mos em direcção ao sitio junto ao lago onde costumava-mos conversar.

- Porquê?

- Ele ficou todo chateadinho porque eu tinha ido ver o teu treino e não tinha visto o dele e porque eu ia torcer por Gryffindor amanha e que eu não devia, ou melhor que eu ia, torcer por ele.

James abriu a boca escandalizado e disse:

- Isso não foi muito sensato da parte dele. Não vais torcer por Ravenclaw pois não?

- Claro que não! Ele pode ser o meu namorado mas não manda na minha vida! Aliás ninguém manda na minha vida!

- Pois… - disse James. – Tu és minha amiga?

- O quê? – perguntei confusa por ele ter mudado de repente de assunto.

- Estou a perguntar-te se agora me consideras teu amigo?

- Bem… err… não sei bem… é que… o "odeio-te" e assim… não sei.

- Então, já não me odeias.

- Errr… não… presumo que não…

Ele sorriu muito:

- Até amanhã, Lily!

- Adeus!

Acordei com o despertador a tocar. Tive um sonho estranho onde o Phil se transformava em Lord Voldemort e que me andava a perseguir. Fui tomar um banho e nessa altura, Marlene e Alice também . Antes de me vestir elas saíram do banho e disseram:

- Vamos vestir-nos todas Gryffindor!

Eu lembrei-me de súbito de Phil e a sua exigência de eu torcer por Ravenclaw e isso motivou-me mais a concordar e a mostrar-lhe que não mandava em mim.

No fim das nossas preparações descemos para o pequeno almoço. Os Salteadores já estavam na mesa, bem como Phil. O meu namorado olhava para mim como se tivesse acabado de dormir com outro rapaz em quanto James se ria, Sirius sacava vivas e piparotes, Remus e Peter batiam palmas com alguns outros membros de Gryffindor.

Eu usava umas calças vermelhas justas com uma camisola de gola alta laranja (já era Dezembro e estava frio) com um cachecol de Gryffindor, uma bandolete vermelha e umas argolas vermelhas (o meu próprio cabelo ajudava com esta decoração). Tinha também uma maquilhagem facial com as inicias "G" e "H" em cada bochecha e os lábios totalmente vermelhos de batom. Estávamos todas de vermelho e laranja, apoiando a 100% a nossa querida equipa.

Quando nos sentamos junto dos rapazes, onde James e Sirius levavam as suas capas de Quidditch. O tempo estava agradável as condições essenciais ao Quidditch.

Depois de comer saímos para o campo onde nos despedimos dos rapazes. Dei um abraço a Sirius e disse:

- Boa sorte!

- Obrigado! – respondeu.

Cheiguei ao pé de James sem saber o que fazer então disse:

- Errr… Boa Sorte!

- Obrigado!

Quando me estava para ir embora para a bancada, ele abraçou-me e eu também o abracei um pouco desconfortável com a cabeça no seu ombro pois ele era mais alto do que eu.

Virei-me e vi Phil raivoso. Fui ter com ele tentando levar a melhor e disse:

- Boa sorte.

Ele nada disse então puxou-me e deu-me um beijo.

- Eu desculpo-te! – disse ele.

- O quê? – exclamei indignada.

- Eu desculpo-te por teres beijado o Potter e teres falado mal para mim! Mas eu entendo, e eu amo-te e não me quero chatear contigo! Ontem pensei muito no assunto e decidi perdoar-te por isso não precisas de te preocupar!

Eu tinha a boca aberta e estava furiosa. Então fui totalmente sincera com ele dizendo-lhe tudo o que me veio à cabeça:

- Desculpa! Tu estás a perdoar-me por algo que eu nem sequer quero pedir desculpa? TU, Phil, é que devias pedir desculpa! Desconfias de mim, e continuas a pensar que eu beijei o Potter, não confias em mim, não me deixas torcer pela minha própria equipa e estás a perdoar-me? Ganha juízo, Philip! Estás a ser totalmente patético! Aliás, tu não confias na tua própria namorada! Por muito que me digas que me amas isso é tudo menos amor! E ainda tens a lata de me perdoar por algo que eu não fiz! Eu o que eu menos estou é preocupada com a nossa discussão por isso, esquece! Preciso de espaço para mim!

- O que é que isso quer dizer? – perguntou ele irritado.

- Estou-te a pedir um tempo, por isso adeus!

- O que raios quer isso de "um tempo" dizer?

- Que tenho de pensar se quero continuar a ser tua namorada ou não!

Fui-me embora virando-lhe as costas. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice e Lene olhavam para mim. Nos estávamos a falar muito alto devido á raiva que sentia-mos por isso eles tinham ouvido tudo.

**Novamente um bónus… habituem-se que eu ponho sempre 2 capítulos de cada vez! XD! Só mesmo para vos agradar (Ginna, Bia, Horseart e NeS XP )**

**Mini tariler…….:**

_James colocou as suas mãos nos meus ombros e disse:_

_- Lily, tu não és a culpada._

_- Sou sim._

_Ele segurou-me com mais força e disse:_

_- Não és!_

_- Sou._

_Ele suspirou_

_--------------------(…)----------------------_

_- Não, Lily! Eu amo-te e tu amas a mim não ao Potter! Um Beijo ao outro não significa nada!_

_- AHHHHHHH! Tu não estás a perceber? Eu nunca beijei o James e eu não te amo, por isso, LARGA-ME!_

_- LILY! TU AMAS-ME! ESTÁ ESCRITO NA TUA CARA!_

_- NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ! LARGA-ME JÁ!_

**Bem, talvez não seja assim tão mini… é só que o próximo capitulo está cheio de acontecimentos importantes…**

**AHAHAH! E agora não digo mais nada!**

**Abraços**

**Ritta Prongs**


	6. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Sem me dizerem nada as minhas melhores amigas subiram comigo para as bancadas com Peter e Remus. Escolhemos umas bancadas não muito altas mas de onde podíamos ver tudo na perfeição. Momentos depois as equipas entraram.

Vimos James a entrar seguido de Sirius e os outros membros da equipa. Vi Phil a entrar seguido da sua equipa. Assim que eles entraram, tirei do meu saco a minha máquina fotogáfica. Não muggle, era sim bruxa. Eu gostava muito de tirar fotografias e todos os anos fazia um álbum próprio com as minhas memórias e naquele momento queria fotografar, Sirius, nós na bancada, James e Phil, que por muito que estivesse chateada com ele não me podia esquecer de me lembrar um dia dele (nem que seja pelo lado mau.).

- Vá malta, foto!

Eles juntaram-se todos de costas para o campo para que eu apanhasse ambos. Marlene começou a fazer orelhinhas de coelho com os dedos indicador e do meio a Peter. Remus sorria apenas e Alice abraçava Lene alegremente fazendo "peace and love" com a mão esquerda. A seguir pedi a Remus que nos tirasse uma a mim, Alice e Marlene de costas para o campo. Depois tirei uma a Alice e a Marlene a dar cada uma um beijo em cada bochecha de Peter que estava totalmente corado. Eu a dar um abraço a Remus. Eu com Lene. Eu com Alice. Alice e Lene. Remus e Peter. Eu e Peter. Lene com os dois rapazes. Marlene com os dois rapazes. Só Remus. Só Lene. Só Alice. Só Peter. No momento em que eu ia tirar uma foto sozinha de costas para o campo, James passa atrás de mim e quando eu vou ver a foto ficou absolutamente espectacular. Eu estava a sorrir quando uma rajada de vento passa e os meus cabelos esvoaçam para o lado e passa James por trás em cima da vassoura a olhar par mim e eu fico a olhar para ele a rir-me.

Quando Madame Clark apitou era o sinal que o jogo ia começar pois o aquecimento já tinha acabado. James apertou a mão a mão de Phil mas os seus olhares não eram nada amigáveis (uma foto). Madame Clak soltou as Bludgers e a Snitch e em seguida a quaffle. O jogo tinha começado. Um gryffindor apanhou a quaffle e avançou para os aros, passou para outro chaser que passou para Sirius (foto) mas foi fintado por um chaser adversário, que passou para outro, e para outro chegou aos aros, rematou e marcou.

10- 00 – Ravenclaw.

Vi James voando em busca da Snitch (foto). Sirius apanhou a quaffle e marcou (foto)

10-10

Momentos depois já devia ter 50 fotos do jogo e apenas tinham passado vinte minutos. Estava 40-20 para Ravenclaw. Por fim, James viu a snitch. Desceu a todo o vapor (foto), subiu, virou, esticou o braço (foto), o seeker adverçário apanhou-o desconcentrando-o a snitch escapou-lhe mas ele continuava a vê-la. Andou ás voltas mais um pouco. Entre tanto Ravenclaw marcou mais outro. James aproximou-se da Snitch aproveitando o facto do seu adversário estar a ser distraído por um bludjer e esticou-se o mais que pode, estava quase lá (foto), quase lá (foto), foi então que a agarrou (foto)! As bancadas de Gryffindor explodiram em aplausos. James sorriu com a snitch recem apanhada na mão(foto), o apito do fim do jogo soo, quando uma bludjer de repente apareceu e acertou na barriga.

Como um boneco James foi projectado da vassoura caindo no chão de relva. Levei mão á boca olhei para os beters e vi que os beters de Gryffindor estavam tão escandalizados quanto eu, o outro beter de Ravenclaw também, foi então que uma verdade avassaladora percorreu-me o estômago ao olhar para Phil com uma expressão raivosa e satisfeita ainda empunhando o bastão e a olhar para o corpo inconsciente de James no meio do campo.

Remus, eu, Peter, Lene e Alice descemos a correr para o campo onde, Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Sirius, os membros da equipa de Gryffindor e alguns outros professores o rodeavam preocupados. Quando lá cheguei, James estava de barriga para cima de olhos fechados e os óculos partidos. Uma maca chegou e levou-o para a enfermaria. Eu segui a maca com Sirius e os outros até à enfermaria. Três horas mais tarde, à espera no corredor, nova enfermeira, Madam Pomfrey disse-nos:

- Não, não! Tantos, não! Ele acabou de acordar e tem três costelas partidas, necessita de descansar.

- Deixe só entrar, vá lá, estamos preocupados!

- Ele está bem! – garantiu Madam Pomfrey

- Por favor! – Suplicou Lene.

- Esta bem, mas só dois.

Eu olhei para Sirius e Alice disse:

- Vai a Lily e o Sirius.

- Porquê eu?

- Porque o James gosta de ti e vai ficar contente ao ver-te, e o Sirius é o seu melhor amigo.

Não discuti mais e eu e Sirius entramos. James estava deitado numa cama com o peito ligado e uma cara cansada, mas mesmo assim a sorrir. Sirius sentou-se ao lado da cama e eu do outro. Sirius perguntou:

- Como te sentes?

- Como novo! – exclamou a sorrir.

- Tens três costelas partidas, meu!

Ele riu-se mas rapidamente se começou a remecher com dores e disse:

- Rir, custa.

Eu estava em silêncio por isso ele olhou para mim e disse:

- Estás bem, Lily?

Eu olhei para ele indignada e disse:

- O quê? Tu é que estás na enfermaria e tu é que me estás a perguntar se eu estou bem!

Ele riu mas parou novamente com dores.

- Estás muito silenciosa… - explicou ele.

Eu continuei calada.

- Eu vou partir a boca toda a quem te fez isto! Mas com a pressa de ver como 'tavas não vi! – disse Sirius e eu estremeci.

- Obrigado, Padfoot.

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável. James olhava fixamente para mim, e eu olhava fixamente para a colcha branca da sua cama. Sirius sentia-se à parte por isso despediu-se de nós e foi-se embora. Então, James disse:

- O que se passa, Lily? Estou preocupado.

- É que… a culpa é minha! – desabafei.

- Como assim a culpa é tua?

- Eu discuti outra vez com o Philip e pedi-lhe um tempo porque ele não confiava em mim e pensava que eu o andava a trair contigo, por isso ele quis-se vingar, mandando-te aquela bludger…

Ele relaxou os ombros e sorriu calmamente e disse:

- Chega aqui.

Eu obedeci timidamente e sentei-me o lado do seu tronco ligado. Ele colocou as suas mãos nos meus ombros e disse:

- Lily, tu não és a culpada.

- Sou sim.

Ele segurou-me com mais força e disse:

- Não és!

- Sou.

Ele suspirou e perguntou:

- Lily, tu por acaso tinhas um taco na mão?

- Não.

- Tu atiraste uma bludger contra mim?

- N…não…

- Então não tens a culpa!

- Mas…

Ele colocou-me o indicador na boca para eu me calar e disse:

- Não há "mas"! Não tens a culpa e ponto final! Estamos entendidos?

Eu fiz que sim e ele disse:

- Ainda bem. – retirou o indicador dos meus lábios e encostou-se às almofadas e sorriu.

- Não sei o que deu ao Philip para fazer uma coisa dessas!

- O que vais fazer?

- O que achas? Acabar com ele é claro! Ele não confia em mim, é convencido, não é absolutamente nada compreensivo, continua a achar que eu o ando a trair e atira uma bludger para ti por ciúmes! Ah! Isso significa que ele é tão bárbaro e estúpido como um troll!

Um fantasma de um sorriso percorreu a boca de James. Nessa altura Madam Pomfrey apareceu mandando-me embora para que James pudesse descansar. Obedeci, abandonando a enfermaria e indo em direcção ao Salão.

Lá estava Alice e Marlene e os restantes Salteadores que se levantaram ao ver-me.

- Tu sabes quem mandou a bludjer, Lily? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sei.

- Então? Quem foi?

- Desde que tu não lhe partas a boca eu não tenho problemas em dizer.

- O quê? Tu estás com pena do anormal, seja ele quem for, que atirou uma bludjer ao James, depois do jogo ter acabado, só porque Gryffindor ganhou?

- Primeiro, Sirius, eu não lhe laçaram a bludjer porque Gryffindor ganhou, segundo, eu não quero que tu lhe partas a boca porque quero ser eu a faze-lo, terceiro, alguém viu o Philip?

Com esta frase eles aperceberam-se de que quem mandara a bludjer tinha sido o Philip. Marlene disse:

- Ele estava em Herbologia à bocado a fazer um trabalho de poções.

- Porquê em Herbologia? – perguntou Peter.

- Porque o idiota gosta do cheiro a plantas. – Disse eu. Ficaram todos a olhara para mim especados – O que é? Eu sou a namorada dele, ou melhor, eu fui a namorada dele.

Dito isto virei-lhes as costas e fui até ás estufas. Quando cheguei a estufa numero sete, lá estava ele de pé à frente de um caldeirão a olhar para o livro de testa fransida. Quando me viu chegou-se para ao pé de mim dizendo:

- Ah! Estás aqui, querida! – e ele ainda tinha a lata de me chamar querida – Podias-me ajudar aqui nesta parte da poção…

Olhou para a minha cara e depois olhou-se de cima a baixo. De correr e de estar apreçada ao ver como James estava tinha os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos para o calor, as mangas arregaçadas, e estava a transpirar.

- Ah! Estou a ver estiveste à minha procura por todo o lado não foi? Pois, amor… e esses botões abertos estão-te a matar! – disse ele a olhar para o meu peito.

SPLAT! Dei-lhe uma chapada com tanta força a que tinha. Quatro dos meus cinco dedos da mão ficaram bem marcados na sua face esquerda. Peguei na varinha e apliquei um feitiço fixador para que a marca dos meus dedos ficasse ali durante cinco meses ao todo.

Ele tinha uma cara super irritada. Então eu disse:

- Tu não tens respeito por ninguém, seu idiota! Não quero perder mais tempo da minha vida a falar com anormais como tu! Acabou! Nunca mais te quero ver à minha frente!

Ele estava visivelmente furioso. Agarrou-me pelos ombros com muito força e gritou:

- NÃO! Eu não vou deixar que a minha namorada acabe comigo por causa do Potter!

- Tu não entendes mesmo, pois não? Não te estou a deixar pelo Potter, estou a deixar-te porque tu és um idiota chapado! Quem me dera ter visto isso antes de começar a andar contigo! E agora larga-me!

- Não, Lily! Eu amo-te e tu amas a mim não ao Potter! Um Beijo ao outro não significa nada!

- AHHHHHHH! Tu não estás a perceber? Eu nunca beijei o James e eu não te amo, por isso, LARGA-ME!

- LILY! TU AMAS-ME! ESTÁ ESCRITO NA TUA CARA!

- NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ! LARGA-ME JÁ!

Nesse momento ele começou a beijar-me furiosamente agarrando-me impedindo-me de o afastar. Quando ele me parou de beijar eu gritei:

- Sai de cima de mim, lunático! LARGA-ME!

Acho que tenho um anjo da guarda pois, naquela altura apareceu Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene e Alice de varinhas apontadas para o McCool (já não tenho intimidade nenhuma com ele para lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome). Finalmente ele largou-me e eu fui a correr para junto dos meus amigos. Ele estava completamente viciado em mim! Nem o James era tão possessivo!

- Olhem só, quem chegou… Onde está o Potter? Ah! Pois… a bludjer que eu lhe mandei… Pode ser que com a pancada eu lhe tenha estourado os miolos de vez! – disse McCool

Eu estava assustada comigo mesma! Como é que eu pude namorar, beijar, e passar tempo com aquela besta?

Sirius rangia os dentes com raiva.

- Ou menos ele tem miolos, enquanto tu… - disse Lene.

- Cala-te, idiota! A única pessoa aqui sem miolos és tu… e talvez o Black também. – disse McCool.

- Ou menos não é ele que tem uma marca de estalo na cara, permanente! – disse eu raivosa. Ele olhoupara mim e riu-se disse:

- Lily…

- é Evans, para ti!

- Como queiras, Evans. A única pergunta que vaguei-a na minha cabeça é como podes ser amiga de coisas como estas?

- É engraçado… Porque a única coisa que vaguei-a na minha cabeça é como é que eu pude namorar com uma besta como tu!

Ele ignorou o comentário, virando-se para Sirius e disse:

- EI, Black? Como foi?

- Como foi o quê? – perguntou Peter por ele.

- Como foi a sensação de ver o teu melhor amigo a ser projectado de uma vassoura? Aposto que deve ter sido hilariante!

- Deveras… mas aposto que vai ler mais hilariante ver-te a ti, a ser espancado!

Dito isto deu-lhe um murro no nariz. Começaram assim a lutar no meio do chão, ao soco e à chapada. Ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer. Foi então que a professora Mc Gonnagall chegou com a professora Sprout, vinham a falar alegremente quando ficaram especadas a olhar para os dois rapazes a lutar no chão.

- Mas o que é isto? Black, venha cá! Você também senhor McCool.

Sirius levantou-se. Tinha o nariz a sangrar e limpou o sangue á manga do casaco e foi para ao lago a professora McGonnagall. Em seguida foi McCool.

- Senhora Evans, McKinnon, Smith, e senhores Petergrew e Lupin, aconcelho que vão para a vossa sala comum.

A professora ia-se embora com Sprout, Sirius e McCool quando e interrompi:

- Espere, professora! O Sirius não teve a culpa! O McCool estava a provocar-nos sem razão nenhuma e o Sirius só me estava a defender porque ele – apontei para McCool – me estava a agarrar e não me largava, se não fossem eles, o McCool não me teria largado.

- Agradeço a sua participação, senhora Evans. Mas mesmo que fosse para a proteger, violência não é o melhor recurso. Estes dois, levaram castigos. Oh! E trinta pontos a menos para Gryffindor por agressão a um colega, e menos sessenta para Ravenclaw por agressão e menos vinte para Ravenclaw, outra vez por ter atirado aquela bludger contra o senhor Potter sem razão alguma.

O McCool estava embasbacado então perguntou:

- Como é que a senhora sabe que fui eu ou não?

- Por que eu tenho olhos, McCool, e se a coisa que eu não gosto é agressão sem razão especifica no Quidditch.

Eu sorri. Não estava feliz por ter perdido 30 pontos mas menos oitenta pontos para Ravenclaw por uma só pessoa era fantástico visto que essa pessoa era McCool.

**The end…**

**Abraços **

**Ritta Prongs Xp**


	7. O Rapaz mais giro do mundo

O Rapaz mais giro do mundo

Naquele dia fomos para a sala comum e Lene explicou que eu me tinha esquecido da maquina no Salão e era por isso que eles foram ter comigo a Herbologia, e ainda bem. Começamos a ver as fotos e a guardadas num álbum que eu tinha ao qual dei o nome "Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor". Sirius chegou mais tarde. Estava um pouco mal disposto mas depois passou-lhe. Ele disse que a McGonnagall lhe passara um castigo de três semanas a limpar as salas de aula.

A semana passou rápido. Eu visitava todos os dias James à enfermaria, ignorava completamente McCool cuja madam pomfey conseguiu tirar o olho negro e o nariz partido que Sirius lhe fizera mas a minha marca na bochecha dele não conseguiu.

Na sexta feira, todos ele se iam embora de férias, e eu ia ficar com James. Fomos até ao expresso despedir dos nossos amigos pois ele tivera alta no dia anterior.

Quando lá chegamos. Eu abracei Lene e ela disse-me ao ouvido:

- Vê lá o que fazes com um dormitório e um James Potter só para ti… - eu sorri da brincadeira dela.

Fui até Alice que se tinha acabado de despedir de Frank. Abracei-a e eu perguntei-lhe:

- Porque de todos os rapazes que andam atrás de ti, tu amas Frank é que ele é um pouco...

- Eu sei. – disse ela a rir-se – Sabes, de todos, era ele que estava lá sempre, sempre que eu preciso ele esta lá quando tu precisas ou não que te faz favores sem tu pedires, que faz tudo para seres feliz mesmo que isso implique o seu próprio sofrimento.

Fiquei muito sensibilizada pelo que Alice disse. Quando os meus pais morreram o McCool estava lá e eu afinal não o amava! Disse-lhe isso e ela apenas sorriu acenou e entrou com Lene para o Expresso. Fui abraçar Remus, Peter e Sirius e eles foram para o expresso. Estavam todos na mesma cabine. Quando o apito soo esvaziou-se tudo e na estação de Hogwarts apenas fiquei eu e James a acenar para os nossos amigos até o expresso desaparecer da nossa vista.

Olhei para ele, e ele para mim sorrindo e ele disse:

- Então…estamos por nossa conta…

- É.

- Se não quiseres ficar comigo, eu não me importo de…

- Não! Eu disse aquilo da outra vez é porque eu não sabia como podias ser divertido…as vezes…

Ele riu e fomos andando para Hogwarts então ele disse:

- E isso é só uma das minha muitas qualidades… - eu ri-me – sou cavalheiro, inteligente, simpático, romântico, sei o que as mulheres gostam, sou bom amigo…

- Muito humilde também… - ironizei.

- Isso também. – eu ri-me muito – beijo bem…

Eu senti uma coisa estranha no estômago ao sentir os seus olhos postos nos meus. Eu enchi-me de coragem e olhei. Mas ele virou a cara e continuou a falar, superando o meu receio.

- Sou lindo…

- Lindíssimo! – Disse eu irónica.

- Não sou? – Perguntou ele a sorrir quando já estava-mos no pátio de entrada.

Eu bufei e comecei a andar mais rápido com um sorriso.

- EI! – Gritou ele começando a correr atrás de mim – diz lá se eu não sou lindo?

- Convencido

- Mas sou giro ou não?

Eu revirei os olhos corei e senti um aperto no estômago.

- Então? – atalhou ele.

- Tens uma aparência… - comecei a mexer as mão e ele fazia sinal com a cabeça para eu continuar a falar – decente!

- Só isso? Decente?

- Pronto, és o rapaz mais giro do mundo! Satisfeito?

- Isso é a sério?

- James… - suspirei eu.

- Se não é assério não! Não estou satisfeito.

- Pronto, pronto! E assim: Tu és muito bonito! A sério! – estava muito corada mas ignorei isso – serve?

- Visto que estás corada… - eu corei ainda mais – sim, serve!

Ri-mos e quando demos conta estava-mos na sala comum. Não havia ninguém de Gryffindor por isso a sala comum estava por nossa conta. Sentamo-nos nos nos sofás e eu pedi.

- Toca um pouco.

- O quê?

- Canta e toca na guitarra.

- Queres mesmo ouvir?

- Claro!

Ele subiu a correr pegou na guitarra pôs-se em cima de uma mesa e eu disse:

- James!

- O que é?

- Não podes estar em cima de uma mesa vai-se estragar!

- Mas eu ia dar um concerto!

Eu ri-me mas manti a minha posição:

- James! Chão!

Ele desceu e disse:

- Sim, senhora…

Sentou-se na poltrona afinou a guitarra pigarreou e começou a cantar:

_Let it go_

_Let it roll out of your shoulders_

_Don't you know_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity_

_Define you _

_In the end_

_You here always just remember_

_How it feels_

_All right to me_

_These small hours_

_These little wonders_

_This twist and turns of fate_

_Time flies away_

_These small hours_

_These small hours_

_Still remain_

_Let it slid_

_Let you troubles flow behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If its me who you need to turn when we get back_

_It's the heart that really meters _

_In the end_

_All right to me_

_These small hours_

_These little wonders_

_This twist and turns of fate_

_Time flies away_

_These small hours_

_These small hours_

_Still remain_

Quando ele terminou eu fiquei especada. Estava tocada, sensibilizada, nem sei bem… Ele tinha uma voz incrível.

- Então? – perguntou ele.

- Foi… tu… - suspirei – cantas mesmo muito bem.

- Obrigado. Esta canção é muggle…

- Não interessa! Foi fantástico!

- Mais uma vez obrigado…

Chegou um silêncio incomodo foi então que ele disse:

- Posso conhecer-te melhor?

A pergunta até me baralhou por ser tão estranha:

- Err…claro. O que queres saber?

- O que me quiseres contar!

- Bem… o que é que já sabes?

- Err… sei que o teu nome completo é Lily Anne Collins Evans, fazes anos a 27 de Maio, adoras a cor azul, gostas de sapos de chocolate mas não gostas dos chocolates de morango do Doces e Duques, tens uma irmã chamada Petúnia e o seu noivo chama-se Vernon, a tua parte do dia favorita é o por do Sol, adoras tirar fotografias, tens um álbum para cada ano e é o primeiro ano em que eu faço farte de um, não gostas de modas patéticas como quando houve a moda de Hogwarts do ano passado em que toda a gente andava com uma meia para cima e a outra para baixo, a tua comida favorita é bolinhos de açucar, tens o tique de por sempre o cabelo para a frente dos ombros, adoras usar uns ténis muggles chamados all star, não gostas do inverno sem neve porque assim não tem graça, preferes comer gelados no inverno do que no verão porque condiz, tens por volta de quatro estojos diferentes, gostas de enfeitar a capa dos cadernos com dedicatórias e desenhos, gostas de ouvir guitarra, piano e violino, gostas de bailes, já namoras-te com o Gregory Halmet de Gryffindor que já saiu de Hogwarts, durante dois meses, acabas-te com ele porque ele beijou outra rapariga e tu ficas-te destroçada, foi no ano passado, e com o Philip McCool durante três semanas, acabas-te com ele porque ele não confiava em ti, era um idiota chapado, achava que tu o traias comigo, e mandou-me uma bludjer. Já tives-te um gato mas ele morreu no quarto ano, ele chamva-se Plimcy e tinha sido a tua tia a dar-to. Já recusas-te sair comigo as 204 vezes que eu perguntei e já me deste 39 chapadas no lado direito da cara e 20 no outro. Tornas-te te amiga da Alice no segundo ano e da Marlene no quinto, começas-te a gostar do Sirius como amigo no ano passado quando ele te salvou a pele de um professore quando tu ias, pela primeira vez, faltar a uma aula porque a Alice tinha partido a cabeça e estava na enfermaria e a Madam Clark não te deixou vê-la e ele ajudou-te. És amiga do Remus desde o quinto ano quando o conheces-te como perfeito, e começas-te a ser minha amiga e do Peter recentemente. Acho que é tudo… Ah! E adoras neve estar junto ao lago e beber cappuchino.

Estava com a boca tão aberta que lá podia caber um copo. Ele sabia tudo sobre mim! Como é que ele podia saber tudo sobre mim? Vigiava-me?

- Disse algo de mal? – perguntou ele.

Sacudi a cabeça:

- não! É só que… como é que tu sabes tudo isso sobre mim?

- Pergunto, vejo, ect…

- Porquê?

- Porquê? Ora, Lils! Eu amo-te!

Eu corei e fiquei como que paralisada desde que começara a ser amiga de James que ignorei o facto que ele _dizer _que me ama. Será que ele me amava mesmo?

- Errr… pois… Vamos comer, tenho fome.

Ele não protestou mas notou no meu embaraço. Levantamo-nos e descemos até ao Salão Nobre. Já lá havia comida para o almoço, embora fosse cedo. Sentamo-nos um de frente para o outro e começamos a comer em silêncio. De vez em quando trocávamos olhares mas nunca durante muito tempo. De súbito McCool entrou no Salão e viu-me com James. Os seus olhos tremeluziam de raiva mas eu ignorei-o e comecei a puxar conversa.

- Sabes o que eu mais gostava no Natal? – perguntei.

- Não.

- De estar com os outros. Quando eu passava o Natal em casa, antes dos meus avós paternos morrerem , eles iam para nossa casa. Íamos comer peru em família a ouvir musica, depois jogávamos jogos muggles, como o monopólio e às charadas e no dia de Natal íamos almoçar fora a um restaurante da cidade que vendia uns bifes deliciosos, depois, cada ano uma pessoa escolhia a actividade que se fazia a seguir em família, este ano era a minha mãe a escolher…

Ele ouvia-me com atenção mas quando me calei ao falar da minha mãe ele percentiu a minha dor e colocou-me a mão no ombro olhou-me e disse:

- Eu lamento, Lily. Mas uma coisa eu prometo, este Natal, não te vais arrepender de ficar em Hogwarts comigo.

Eu sorri e então subimos. Fui a correr buscar a minha máquina fotográfica e fomos tirar fotos.

- Uma a nós os dois! – disse eu.

Tiramos uma, outra, outra, outra, outra, outra, e mais outra, e ainda outra, e outra até James dizer:

- Agora uma só a ti.

- Está bem.

Tirei umas três de mim, a seguir eu tirei umas outras três ao James, depois de toda aquela sessão fotográfica, fomos até ao meu dormitório (agora vazio) colocar as fotos no meu albúm.

Retirei um novo, vermelho e verde com uma árvore de natal ao centro e escrevi na primeira página:

_Natal em Hogwarts – Part 1_

_Com: Lily Evans e James Potter_

Ele sorriu ao ver o seu nome no meu álbum e começamos a ver as fotos.

- Posso ficar com algumas? – perguntou ele.

- Claro. Queres esta? – perguntei-lhe ao mostrar uma de nós os dois ele franziu o nariz e disse:

- Não, tu estás ai para estraga-la.

Eu ri divertida e ele também, dei-lhe um pequeno soco no ombro.

- Au! Doeu! – Queixou-se ele.

Eu ri mais. Ele pegou na foto e guardou-a.

- Posso ficar com uma tua? – Perguntou ele.

Eu corei e fiz que sim com a cabeça, ele escolheu uma e colocou junto da outra.

**Fim do sétimo capitulo**

**Mini trailler…**

_**Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não! O James estava de férias comigo! COMIGO! Ele não me ia deixar sozinha! James olhou para mim hesitante e o coração cai-me aos pés. Ele estava como que a pedir-me autorização! Não acredito. Foi então que ele disse:**_

_**- Pode ser.**_

_**! Não acredito! Ele disse mesmo que sim! Ele disse que sim! Isto não é normal!**_

**Pronto!**

**Abraços**

**Ritta Prongs**


	8. Queda no lago

Queda no lago

Este capítulo é muuuuuuito pequeno, mas cá vai.

No dia seguinte depois do almoço, fomos até ao campo de quidditch e o James montou uma vassoura e deu algumas voltas ao campo. Quando desceu e perguntei-lhe:

- Porque é que gostas tanto do Quidditch?

- Err… não sei… é um bocado complicado…eu…não sei. É a mesma coisa que te perguntar porque é que gostas de ler!

- Eu gosto de ler porque me faz viajar por outros mundos como uma das personagens.

- Errr… pois, mas tu sabes responder a tudo e eu não.

- Isso não é verdade!

- É sim!

- Claro que não!

- Simm…´

- Não!

- Sim…

- Não!

- Lily…

- Não!

- Lily! Calma! Pronto, já não digo mais nada!

Eu calei-me e ele olhava para mim um tanto estranho. Eu comecei-me a rir do nada. Não sei bem porquê, mas a situação estava a dar-me graça! Ele olhava para mim com incompreensão então também se começou a rir.

Só paramos momentos mais tarde sentados no meio do campo de quidditch agarrados á barriga.

Fomos até á margem do lago e sentámo-nos. Estvamos tão bem a falar quando uma rapariga loira de Hufflepuff apareceu dirigindo-se a James com um sorriso e as faces coradas. James levantou-se e cumprimentou-a com dois beijos na cara. Logo isso fez o meu estômago dar voltas.

- Linda!

- Linda? – repeti eu irritada.

James olhou para mim a rir-se e disse:

- É o nome dela. Linda.

A rapariga sorriu cínica para mim e virou-se toda sorrisinhos para James e disse:

- Como podes ver, Jay, eu decidi ficar em Hogwarts assim que soube que tu também ias ficar!

Eu cerrei os punhos a miúda estava-me mesmo a irritar.

- Errr… boa, Linda! Acho eu… - disse James.

Ai! Ele também me estava a irritar.

- Foi afixado que depois de amanhã à uma visita a Hogsmead, queres vir comigo? – perguntou ela.

Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não! O James estava de férias comigo! COMIGO! Ele não me ia deixar sozinha! James olhou para mim hesitante e o coração cai-me aos pés. Ele estava como que a pedir-me autorização! Não acredito. Foi então que ele disse:

- Pode ser.

! Não acredito! Ele disse mesmo que sim! Ele disse que sim! Isto não é normal! Eu levantei-me e Linda disse:

- Bestial! Vemo-nos daqui a um dia!

E foi-se embora. Eu estava disposta a fazer o mesmo quando ele me segurou pelo braço todo sorrisinhos. Foi então que eu passada, soltei a mão dele e ele perguntou:

- Lily? O que se passa?

OH MY GOD! Ele está literalmente a gozar na minha cara!

- O que se passa? O QUE SE PASSA? O que se passa e que acabas-te de me deixar plantada, Potter!

Ele estremeceu ao ouvir-me a chama-lo pelo sobre nome.

- Lily…

- É Evans!

- Oh não… Voltamos aos apelidos?

- Sim, voltamos aos apelidos, Potter! Tu disseste que estavas em Hogwarts para ficares comigo. Mas não….! Preferes estar com aquela Linda! Sabes que mais? Eu estava certa! Tu és um idiota chapado! Conceguis-te enganar-me bem! Eu dei-te uma chance e eu vi tudo, Potter, agora DESAPARECE!

Ele parecia estático. Ele disse:

- Lily, eu pensava que tu não te ias importar que eu passe um dia com a Linda! Ela é só minha amiga!

Eu estava junto ao lago de frente para ele comecei a espetar-lhe o indicador no peito e disse:

- AMIGA? AMIGA? Tu nem te importas-te se eu ficasse um dia inteirinho sozinha. Porque eu provavelmente teria a companhia dos livros não?

- Lily, desculpa, eu vou já dizer à Linda que fico contigo!

- Sabes que mais? Eu não quero que tu vás dizer seja o que for à Linda, porque eu vou com outra pessoa a Hogsmead! E nem te atrevas a ir dizer-lhe que não porque eu não quero ficar contigo! O Philip tinha razão, isto não ia dar bom resultado!

Foi a vez dele se passar. Começou a andar em direcção a mim. Eu estava de costas para o lago e ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas de irritação:

- Ah! Agora o Philip tem razão! Isso vai ter com o Philip! Esquece quando dizias que eu não era assim tão mau, esquece tudo o que passa-te comigo! Eu já pedi desculpa e já disse que ia remediar a situação, tu é que…

Eu ia requando, passo a passo foi então que mais um passo e…

SPASH!

Cai no lago . A água estava gelada e como a margem era baixa, só vi tudo a desvanecer-se.

**N/A: FIMMMM(só do capitulo porque esta fanfic não vai terminar tão cedo como **_**algumas pessoas **_**pensaram)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Adorei!**

**Sun Swan Cullen – eu sei! ****A minha ideia é mesmo deixar-vos curiosas! Hehe! Sim o Philip não **_**mesmo **_**boa rés! Mas por enquanto vamos deixa-lo paradinho a um canto que ele só incomoda, não é verdade? E não queremos ver o nosso casalzinho maravilha chateado de novo!**

**Gina- Muito obrigada! Aqui estam mais dois capítulos que tu tanto esperas! Adoro-te! BJS**

**Nês – Não é necessário chorar que o próximo capilo já aqui está! Hehe! Bjs. LOVE U!**

**Não é necessário mini capilo porque para le-lo é so clicar naquela bela setinha à direita! E deixarem uma review mesmo aqui em baixo! LOL! Bjs!**

**Ritta Prongs**


	9. Carta, enfermaria e caixa de recordações

Carta para Alice, enfermaria e a caixa de recordações

Quando acordei vi um tecto branco que reconheci sendo da enfermaria. Abri os olhos devagar sentei-me aos poucos na cama. Ao canto da cama estava o Potter sentado (sim, eu ainda estou chateada). Ele olhou para mim de olhos arregalados e a boca entre aberta e antes que eu pudesse dizer seja o que for ele começou a falar:

- Lily, antes de dizeres seja o que for, eu só quero pedir muitas, muitas, muitas muitas mas mesmo muitas desculpas, do fundo do meu coração. Eu ontem agi como um idiota chapado e tu tens razão se nunca mais me quiseres ver na vida porque eu fui um parvo em pensar que tu não te ias importar de ficar sozinha durante um dia em plenas férias do Natal! Eu fui ter com a Linda e perguntei-lhe se aquilo era um encontro, encontro tipo encontro amoroso e ela disse que sim, e logo ali eu apercebi-me como fui idiota e eu não podia sair com ela porque eu gosto de ti. E eu fui um PARVO! Desculpa, Lily! Desculpa por te ter feito cair ao lago, e por estares na enfermaria, por ter sido um anormal, mas por favor, _por favor _não deixes de ser minha amiga porque enquanto tu eras minha amiga era como se o meu mundo estivesse quase completo, quase… Por isso eu suplico-te: perdão e que não fiques chateada! Eu já não vou a Hogsmead com a Linda e mesmo que não queiras ir comigo eu aceito e fico sozinho o dia inteiro, porque é justo!

Quando ele finalmente se calou, eu fiquei a ponderar em silêncio o que ele tinha dito então peguntei:

- À quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Desde ontem, ficas-te com febre depois de caíres no lago a -15 graus de temperatura.

- Como é que sai de lá?

- Eu fui buscar-te.

- Ao lago? O lago a -15 graus de temperatura?

- Sim. Estavas à espera que eu fizesse o quê? De tu congelares à frente do meu nariz.

Eu baixei o olhar. Ainda estava irritada mas ao mesmo tempo o que ele tinha dito parecia fazer sentido e até ser querido e simpático da parte dele.

- Então? Podes continuar a ser minha amiga?

Suspirei.

- Eu não sei. Eu ainda estou chateada mas os teus pedidos de desculpas foram convincentes por isso, eu não sei! Como é que eu posso saber se posso voltar a confiar na tua amizade sem me magoar outra vez?

- Eu sei. – disse ele a olhar para baixo – mas por favor, dá-me outra oportunidade! Eu prometo que não volto a magoar-te. Por favor…

Eu suspirei outra vez…

- Pronto, está bem. Mas é a ultima oportunidade! Não a desperdices!

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha a orelha e abraçou-me murmurando: "Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado" quando dei por mim estava corada e senti algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, nem mesmo com McCool. Parecia que tinha um balão de ar dentro de mim, ou borboletas no estômago. Fiquei um tanto atarantada com esse sentimento o que me deixou estranha.

- Quando é que posso sair daqui?

- Amanhã de manhã.

- Pffff… está bem…

- Eu já volto, vou só à casa-de-banho e ao dormitório buscar uma coisa está bem?

- Ok.

Quando James saiu olhei em volta e peguei na pena e no pergaminho que costumava haver sempre em todas as mesinhas de cabeceira da ala-hospitalar.

Pensei em escrever a Alice a contar-lhe do sucedido, pois só tinha uma folha e ela tinha namorado… seria mais fácil!

_Querida Alice…_

_Como vais? Aqui vai tudo… mais ou menos. Eu vou contar-te o que aconteceu…_

_Eu estava muito bem, amiga do James, quando uma tal de Linda veio ter com ele e convidou-o para sair em Hogsmead amanhã e ele aparentemente pensava que era uma saída de amigos e aceitou sem sequer pensar que eu ia ficar sozinha durante o dia inteiro. O que deu? Bem, já se está mesmo a ver… eu comecei a discutir com ele e ele ripostou… E quando ripostou eu recuei e como estava junto ao lago… SPLASH! E agora estou na enfermaria…_

_Ele acabou por me pedir desculpa e eu dei-lhe outra oportunidade. Acho que fiz bem, não achas? O que se está a passar é que eu preciso de um concelho… é que… eu às vezes dou por mim a corar ao pé dele e hoje, ele abraçou-me depois de pedir desculpas e eu tive aquela sensação de balão de ar e borboletas na barriga… o que se passa comigo? Eu não posso gostar dele! Pois não? Deverei ir a Hogsmead com ele amanhã? Como amiga ou como par?_

_Beijos com Duvida_

_Lily_

_P.S: Conta esta conversa à Lene, quero também a opinião/ concelho dela. _

Depois da carta escrita, selei-a e pedi a Madam Pomfrey que ma mandasse por coruja, o mais rápido possível, a casa dos avós de Alice não era muito longe e esperava que a resposta ainda chegasse hoje.

Mais tarde James voltou a correr trazia na mão uma caixa de madeira. Sentou-se ao pé da cama e eu espirrei.

- Deita-te, Lily. Assim vais piorar.

- Ai, James, eu estou bem… - sem conseguir evitar tive um ataque de tosse. Ele pousou a caixa sorrindo, colocou as suas mãos nos meus ombros e deitou-se devagar e com carinho. Devia estar da cor do meu cabelo. As suas mãos eram tão seguras e quentes… mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar? Oh não… ele está a olhar para mim com aquele ar carinhoso… ai,ai,ai, a minha barriga outra vez. James puxou os cobertores e tapou-me calmamente. Estava tããããããããããããão vermelha mas não era capaz de mexer um musculo de tão tensa.

Quando ele se afastou pegou na caixa e olhou para mim divertido com o meu embaraço. Tinha o cabelo todo espalhado pela almofada alta, devia estar horrível.

- Não estás. – disse ele.

- O… o quê?

- Não estás horrível, tu estás linda, como sempre. – disse ele.

- O…obrigada…

Corei ainda mais, se possível. Como é que ele sabia o que eu estava a pensar? Oclumância?

- Vê-se na tua expressão. Agora estás a perguntar-te como é que eu sabia. Eu conheço-te Lily, não é preciso oclumância.

- Até me sinto mal, tu sabes tanto sobre mim e eu não sei quase nada sobre ti…

- Sabes o suficiente… mas se quiseres saber mais…

- Quero.

- Bem, aqui tenho uma caixa das minha mais preciosas recordações. Eu mostro-tas para não ficares com os braços ao frio.

- James… eu não sou uma criança.

- Sim, sim, Senhora Evans mas a senhora vai ficar quietinha! – dizia ele as rir-se.

Não pude evitar e também me ri. Ele abriu a caixa e tirou uma caixa de feijões da Berti Bott vazio.

- Esta caixa foi quando eu estava no expresso pela primeira vez e, quando fui comprar os feijões ao carrinho dos doces conheci o Sirius e tivemos a fazer uma competição para ver quem é que conseguia aguentar os piores sabores.

Ri-me outra vez e ele tirou uma fotografia de ele, Sirius, Remus e Peter no segundo ano. Depois tirou uma farpa do cabo de uma vassoura e disse:

- Do cabo da minha primeira vassoura, foi com ela que entrei para equipa de quidditch e ganhei dois dos três jogos que fizemos. Este – mostrou um teste todo amarrotado com o "B" enorme – foi o primeiro e único Brilhante que tirei a história da magia. A minha mãe ficou tão contente que me ofereceu uma coruja…e…. – tirou uma pena castanha e disse – esta é a pena dela… isto… - tirou uma flor com apenas três pétalas e toda partida. – foi quando eu te conheci e tu me deste com esta flor na cabeça, lembras-te.

Ri-me muito e fiz que sim com a cabeça, ele também se riu.

- a bandeira de Gryffindor… Um dos meus dentes de leite, que caiu quando eu e o Sirius andamos à porrada por causa de uma aposta… - Mais uma vez desatei-me a rir – Uma foto tua…

- Uma foto minha?

Foi a vez de ele corar . Devia ser a primeira vez que o fazia desde que o conheci mostrou-me uma foto minha que ele tinha recortado pois eu lembro-me de estar com Marlene naquela fotografia.

- Estás chateada?

- Não…

- Boa.

- Mas podia estar…

- Não…

- Mas não estou…

- Fixe.

- Por enquanto…

Não aguentei mais e comecei a rir-me ele olhava para mim com um leve sorriso e eu exclamei:

- Estava a brincar! Não, não estou chateada.

- Não tem graça…

- Tem, tem! Ah! Ahahahahahah!

Quando eu parei de rir e ele sorria de leve, ao retirar uma carta da caixa começou-se a rir desalmadamente. Perguntei-lhe:

- O que é?

- O Sirius o Remus e o Peter escreveram isto para gozar comigo, espero que não te incomode…

- Lê-a! – pedi sorrindo.

- _Querido James,_

_Eu sei que posso não ser suficientemente bonita para a tua beleza abrasadora mas eu quero que tu saibas que eu AMO-TE do fundo do meu coração e quando te dou estalos, é somente e unicamente para poder ver como a tua cara é linda de perfil quando se vira. _

_Eu acho que tu és muitooooo lindo e quero ser mãe dos teus filhos! Casa comigo amanhã na torre de adivinhação e o Dumbledor é o padre! Eu vejo-te pelo canto do olho e penso: ele é maravilhoso e eu não o odeio eu só digo isso porque eu amo-te! E mesmo que isto não faça sentido nenhum, é a verdade e eu sei que é o que tu pensas._

_Por isso eu amo-te, e és lindo, e eu quero ser mãe dos teus filhos, por isso casa-te comigo amanhã, eu não te odeio só não gosto de ti!_

_Da tua amada:_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Ironicamente:_

_Os teus amigos… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

Quando ele acabou tentei manter-me séria mas ele já se estava a rir e eu cedi e também me comecei a rir. Aquilo era tão engraçado que eu até estava agarrada à barriga.

Quando nos calamos, eu disse:

- Porque é que as tuas recordações mais preciosas são tão banais?

- Porque são as coisas banais que nós nos esquecemos e assim eu já não me esqueço. Tudo nesta caixa é tudo banal menos a tua fotografia.

- E a dos salteadores. – completei

- Sim, essa também não é banal…

Mais tarde comemos umas sandwiches e às dez horas James adormeceu na cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Eu ainda estava acordada quando ouvi um bicar na janela. Levantei-te sem fazer barulho, e ao abri-la uma coruja castanha entrou com uma carta na pata. Reconheci o meu nome escrito com a letra de Alice e agarrei-a. Fechei a janela depois da coruja sair e sentei-me na cama e li a carta:

_Querida Lily…_

_Por aqui está tudo bem. Eu acho que fizeste bem em perdoar o James, ele não deve ter pensado muito bem naquela altura, e se te pediu desculpas devia estar mesmo arrependido, sabes como ele é… Bem, quanto à tua estranha impressão na barriga, eu acho que tu está mesmo a começar a gostar do James, mas gostar gostar! Não precisas de ter medo! Afinal tu agora sabes como o James é de verdade, e ele não é nada mau, deixa que te diga! Não faz mal nenhum ficares apaixonada pelo James porque só o facto de saberes que ele também te ama facilita muito!_

_Aqui vai o meu concelho, se ele te pedir para fazer da ida a Hogsmead um encontro aceita, vê por este prisma: se gostares dele, vais certamente sentir algo em relação ao encontro, se não gostas mesmo dele não irás sentir nada! Ele é super querido para ti, aproveita! Se ele não te convidar literalmente aceita o simples facto de ires com ele, um encontro. Não tenhas medo e deixa-te levar! Lembra-te do que eu te disse, o verdadeiro amor é aquele que está sempre contigo mesmo sem tu pedires ou precisares. _

_Depois conta-me TUDO!_

_Eu enviei a carta à Lene mas ela só deve responder mais tarde porque a casa dela é mais longe…_

_Beijinhos_

_Alice_

_P.S: Não te esqueças de lhe comprar uma prenda de Natal decente! Afinal já é dia 21 de Dezembro! _

Quando terminei a leitura olhei para James a dormir profundamente na cadeira. Revirei os olhos e deixei-me cair na cama. Ele não me tinha convidado… será que como eu já era amiga dele não queria arriscar-se em perder-me novamente? Gostaria ele ainda de mim? Era bem provável… mas e se não? Voltei a sentir um peso no coração e deitei-me tapando-me com os cobertores brancos.

- Estou apaixonada? – Disse para mim em voz baixa e adormeci.

**N/A: Será? SERÁ? Que a nossa Lily está apaixonada pelo **_**espantástico **_**James Potter?**

**Não percam o próximo episódio de…A MINHA HISTÓRIA COM JAMES POTTER!**

**Bem… MINI TRAILLLLLLLLER!**

"-_ Gostas de alguém?_

_OH NÃO… E agora o que é que eu digo? Digo que sim? Se disser que sim ele vai-me perguntar quem é se eu disser que é ele estava a dar lhe falsas esperanças pois poderia descobrir que afinal não gostava dele! E se disser que é outra pessoa ele vai ficar triste… e eu até posso gostar dele e isso ia reduzir as minhas chances! E se eu disser que não gosto de ninguém seria o mesmo que dizer que gostava de outra pessoa! E dizer não sei era informa-lo descaradamente que estava indecisa sobre gostar dele ou não pois so andava com ele ultimamente… O que fasso! O QUE VOU FAZER! "_

**Vou deixarvos em suspance…**

**OUTRA VEZ!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**Digam lá se eu não sou buééééé má?**

**Bem não se esqueção das reviews! TU TAMBÉM BIA!**

**Abraços**

**Ritta Prongs**

**PS: é capaz do próximo capitulo vir sozinho e demorar um pouco mais… TALVEZ! Depende do meu estado de espírito que anda muito atribulado hoje em dia…**


	10. Hogsmead

Hogsmead

**N/A: Olá só para fazer um pouco de propaganda a uma fanfic que ando de momento a escrever com NeS MoOnY que está como minha autoria por isso é so ir ao meu perfil e seleccionarem "The Heart Never Lies" também Lily e James. E uma com Bia Padfoot que se chama "Eu e tu" (Lily e James too) mas essa já não está no meu perfil. Leiam por favor! E deixem review's! Obrigadão!**

- Lily…

- Hummm…

- Lils…

- Deixa-me… - resmunguei semi-adormecida.

Revirei-me e percenti o sorriso na cara de James:

- Lily, passas-te dois anos e meio a dizer-me isso e achas que é desta que vou parar?

Não aguentei e sorri. As apalpadelas tentei dar-lhe uma chapada mas este so se riu. Dei-me por vencida e virei-me para ele a sorrir de leve. Ele sorria docemente e disse:

- Vens comigo hoje a Hogsmead?

Pensei bem na carta de Alice e perguntei:

- Como amigos ou um encontro?

Ele ficou visivelmente nervoso e disse inseguro:

- Err… não sei… er… se quiseres podemos ir só como amigos…

- tu gostavas que fosse como?

- Como? – repetiu ele.

- Sim. Preferias um encontro ou saída de amigos?

- O que eu preferia?

- Sim.

- Bem, eu preferia o encontro mas se tu não quiseres…

- Não! Por mim tudo bem! Sempre gostava de ver como são esses teus encontros.

Ele deu um sorriso tão grande que parecia que ia explodir de felicidade. Eu sorri e ele disse saltando da minha cama na enfermaria:

- Finalmente! Finalmente, Lily Evans deu-me uma chance!

Eu ri-me e em quanto ele pulava de felicidade e gritava vivas eu olhei pra o relógio que marcava as onze horas.

- Onze horas? ONZE HORAS? Como é suposto eu arranjar-me se a visita é daqui a quinze minutos! – exclamei.

- Lily, tu estás sempre linda! Além disso a Madam Pomfrey já te deu alta, podes voltar para a torre de Gryffindor.

- Mas eu estou em pijama, e tenho de me arranjar, tomar banho e isso!

- Clama! Olha, errr… se eu te mostrar isto não te passas?

- SE eu já tou passada pior não devo ficar…

- Ok…

Retirou da sua mala uma capa. Mas não era uma capa qualquer, era um manto da invisibilidade. Abri a boca de espanto e ele estendeu-me o manto, sem dizer uma palavra ele explicou:

- Foi é uma herança de família.

- Vou fingir que não sei que usaste isto durante estes sete anos.

- Obrigado.

- E a visita? Não vamos chegar atrasados?

- Pois… outro assunto sobre o qual não te podes passar.

- O quê?

- Tu depois vês, agora vai te lá arranjar. Quando estiveres pronta vem ter comigo junto a estatua da bruxa de só um olho.

Franzi mas anui. Cobri-me com a capa e sai da enfermaria em direcção eu me dormitório.

Quando lá cheguei atirei a capa de James para cima da minha cama e fui a correr para o duche. Coloquei um monte de produtos no cabelo para que este ficasse perfeito e quando sai, enrolada na toalha escancarei o armário e vi tudo o que lá tinha para vestir. Acabei por optar por um vertido de lã beije com um cinto lago debaixo do peito. Coloquei umas colantes de vidro escuras e umas botas da mesma cor que o cinto. Dirigi-me à casa de banho onde sequei o cabelo ondulado e coloquei um gancho a prender uma madeixa do cabelo junto ao lado esquerdo cabeça. Olhei para o relógio.

11: 45.

Tinha de me apressar. Lavei os dentes rapidamente e deixei assim a torre de Gryffindor. E quando cheguei junto a estátua James esperava-me e olhou para mim dos pés à cabeça.

- Tu estás sempre linda mas estás fantástica agora…

- Obrigada – disse corada.

Assim passamos por uma passagem secreta que deu para o Doces e Duques. Prometi a James não me chatear nem dizer nada a ninguém. Á saída do Doces e Duques James perguntou:

- Onde queres ir?

- Não sei, tu é que sabes. Não eras tu que andavas a planear este dia desde o quarto ano?

- Pois… Bem, vamos ver o que diz naquele cartaz além!

Assim caminhamos até um cartaz amarelo afixado numa porta e eu li:

_Plano de festividades de Natal_

_23/05_

_Manhã – Exposição de artefactos mágicos;_

_-Feira popular muggle_

_Tarde: - Discoteca mágica no Três Vassouras_

_- Promoção especial de corujas_

_Noite: - Desfile de pegasus_

_- Mercado_

Olhei para James e este sorriu e disse:

- Vamos à feira?

- Vamos.

Assim ele estendeu-me o braço de eu aceitei-o em gozo. Começamos a andar em direcção á floresta onde uma feira popular estava montada. Era exactamente igual as dos muggles, tinha o caminho do terror, as montanhas russas, algodão doce, túnel do amor, e as habituais diversões com prémios bem como o ringue de patinagem no gelo.

James pegou na minha mão e chegamos a uma banca com garrafas empilhadas e um homem de barbas que olhava para nós. De cada lado da parede estavam peluches enormes. Virei mais a minha atenção para uma ovelha com setenta centímetros de altura.

- Vamos jogar! – disse entusiasmada.

- Bora lá!

O homem deu-nos três bolas a cada e ele disse antes que eu pudesse atirar a minha para a pilha de latas à minha frente:

- Espera! Temos de fazer uma aposta!

- Uma aposta?

- Sim! Bem, deixa-me pensar… ah! Se eu ganhar tu dás-me um beijo…

- Eh! – reclamei eu mas com um sorriso. Ele também ria.

- Se eu perder eu digo-te todas as passagens secretas de hogwarts que conheço.

- Fixe!

Eu atirei a primeira bola. Derrubei seis em dez. Vez do James, derrubou oito em dez. Ai…

Minha vez. Cinco em dez.

Vez do James. Sete em dez.

Bolas! Eu não sabia se gostava dele ou não e ia dar-lhe um beijo? Tinha que ganhar isto! Ele tinha 15 pontos e eu treze.

Minha vez. Oito em dez. Suspirei desapontada e quando o James se ia preparar para lançar veio-me uma ideia maléfica à cabeça. Então ele estava quase lá e eu gritei:

- Olhem o Philip!

BLOCK! A bola caiu no chão sem acertar em nenhuma lata.

- ONDE?

- AHAHAHAHAHAH! APANHEI-TE!

Ele sorria mas disse:

- Não tem graça, isso foi batota!

- Teoricamente não!

O homem pegou na ovelha e deu-ma. Eu divertida deitei a língua de fora a James de disse:

- Bem, agora as passagens…

- Não te digo.

- O quê? Mas eu ganhei a aposta!

- Eu disse "se eu perder" não disse contra quem nem em que jogo!

- AHHHH! Isso não é justo!

- Teoricamente não! – disse ele citando-me.

Então desatamo-nos a rir e fomo-nos embora.

Andamos na montanha russa, fomos á casa do terror, que não assustou nada… e ele até me comprou um algodão doce. Para o almoço compramos dois cachorros quentes e fomo-nos embora da feira popular. James e eu sentamo-nos no chão coberto de neve da floresta onde ninguém nos pudesse incomodar.

Estávamos a comer muito bem quando de súbito James pergunta:

- Gostas de alguém?

OH NÃO… E agora o que é que eu digo? Digo que sim? Se disser que sim ele vai-me perguntar quem é se eu disser que é ele estava a dar lhe falsas esperanças pois poderia descobrir que afinal não gostava dele! E se disser que é outra pessoa ele vai ficar triste… e eu até posso gostar dele e isso ia reduzir as minhas chances! E se eu disser que não gosto de ninguém seria o mesmo que dizer que gostava de outra pessoa! E dizer não sei era informa-lo descaradamente que estava indecisa sobre gostar dele ou não pois so andava com ele ultimamente… O que fasso! O QUE VOU FAZER!

- Eu… errr…

Terminei de comer e olhei para baixo. James fez uma cara de incompreensão e disse:

- Tu…

- Errr… bem…

Olhei para cima e senti algo a roçar na ponta do meu nariz. Olhei para cima vi pequenos flocos de neve que desciam suavemente do céu nubelado a um ritmo lento e relaxante. Levantei-me automaticamente e quando começaram a cair mais flocos de neve que ia ficando presos nos meus cabelos e no meu gorro, abri os braços e fchei os olhos começando a girar lentamente sobre mim mesma.

Sem dar conta, James observava sorrindo. Não era aquele sorriso metido e arrogante que encontrava nele nas épocas do quinto ano quando convidava alguma rapariga para sair, mas sim um sorriso suava que mostrava pura felicidade e alegria e nada mais. Também ele se levantou de repente uma musica meio agitada começou a tocar.

- De onde vem a música?

- Deve ser da discoteca do três vassouras, lembras-te? – respomdeu-me James

- Ahhh… - e continuei a andar a roda de olhos fechados e um sorriso fechado nos lábios.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Quando me apercebi da letra abri os olhos de repente e o sorriso desapareceu dando lugar as minhas coradas maçãs do rosto. Não parei de rodar para não mostrar desconforto. E então disse disfarçando:

- Roda tu também!

Senti o riso de James atrás de mim e vi o seu vulto a rodar devagar ao meu lado.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Fechei os olhos e rodei mais depressa tentado abastrair-me da música.

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame,  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Ai… Maldita da canção. Rodava e rodava o mais rápido que consegui tentando-me distrair. Rodava, Rodava, rodava e … Choquem contra James e caímos os dois um ao lado do outro na neve então eu comecei-me a rir da nossa figura caídos na neve. Ele também se começou a rir então olhei por cima do meu ombro para ele que também olhava para mim a rir-se inclinou-se para o lado. Apoiando o braço no chão e a mão do mesmo na cabeça. Deitei-me também eu de lado e ficamos de frente para frente com um pequeno espaço entre nós.

E então as gargalhadas deram lugar a risos e risos a sorrisos fracos e estes deram a um _momento_. Os olhos amêndoa dele estavam fixos nos meus olhos verdes parecia que so existia eu e ele naquele mundo. Estava perdida naqueles olhos nunca pensei que um olhar pudesse mostrar tanto de uma pessoa. Mostrava simpatia, carinho, preocupação, confiança e acima de tudo, amor. E foi isso que não me deixou resistir. Comecei a fechar os olhos quebrando o contacto visual e diminuindo a distância entre nós. Olhei mais uma vez para ele e James pegou numa madeixa do meu cabelo que se atravessava à frente os meus olhos e puxou-a para trás aproveitando para colocar o braço do outro lado da minha cabeça e deitando-me de novo de costas na neve. Ele estava totalmente em cima de mim e eu sentia um formigueiro em todo o meu corpo.

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame,  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Fixei os seus lábios e devagar James quebrou a distância entre nós pressionando os seus lábios nos meus. Era um beijo suave e cheio de carinho. Levei as minhas mãos as costas dele num acto de carinho e ele aprofundou o beijo. Senti-me como se estivesse a flutuar. Nunca senti nada assim nem com Philip, nem com ninguém. Queria que nunca mais acabasse.

Quando ele se afastou a sorrir eu apercebi-me do que tinha feito. Ele saiu de sima de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado a sorrir de orelha a orelha. Eu também me sentei mas não sorria. Tinha os olhos arregalados e o meu coração estava super acelerado.

- Isto foi…

Nesse momento eu levantei-me num pulo e comecei a correr em direcção a vila. Só ouvi James a gritar o meu nome ao longe e continuei a correr da vila para o castelo.

Sem olhar para ninguém corri até a torre de gryffindor até me encerrar no dormitório. Atirei-me para a cama e disse para mim:

- Oh meu deus… Eu acabei de beijar o James Potter!

**N/A: Viva! Cá está mais um capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado! E como ouve umas pessoas que esperaram muito por este capitulo e não pararam de me chatear por ele dedico este capitulo a Bia Padfoot e a "Ginna"!**

**Esta música é "Kiss the Girl" da Ashley Tisdale. Não sou grande apreciadora dela mas achei que a musica era apropriada. =]**

**Desta vez não à mini trailler porque ainda não decidi bem qual é o assunto principal do próximo capitulo… xp**

**Bem, ABRAÇOS**

**Ritta Prongs**


	11. Descobertas, confissões e pesadelos

Descobertas e confissões e pesadelos

Acordei eram quase dez da manhã certas. Fazia hoje dois dias desde o meu encontro com James, evitara-o ao jantar do mesmo dia, indo almoçar mais tarde em quanto ele foi a casa de banho e levantado a guarda na torre de Gryffindor. Fui tomar o pequeno almoço do 23 mais cedo e quanto ele ainda dormia e roubei alguma comida para comer ao almoço e ao jantar. O problema e que deixei cair alguma comida pelo caminho e acabei por ficar apenas com uma torrada e uma maçã que comi ao almoço e adormeci as oito da noite. Por isso cá estou eu, na véspera de natal a evitar estar, olhar e até pensar em James Potter trancada no dormitório na torre de Gryffindor! Grande dia! Olhei em volta, tinha adormecido com a roupa que usara no dia anterior. Lembrei-me então do que tinha acontecido a dois dias. Senti um peso no coração. Como voltaria a encarar James depois de ter fugido dele logo a seguir ao beijo? Seria vergonhoso! Também seria vergonhoso e no mínimo impossível evita-lo para o resto da minha vida visto que ele estava de férias comigo… e eu não o queria evitar de maneira alguma. Apercebi-me como estava faminta e como a minha barriga estava a fazer um barulho ensurdecedor.

Fui para a casa de banho tomar um duche vesti uma roupa apropriada para o inverno e quando me sentei na cama encontrei a carta que Marlene me tinha enviado ontem estava tão passada que nem me dei ao trabalho de abrir. Peguei na carta, abria-a e li:

_Querida Lily…_

_Que emocionante sair com o James! E acho fantástico que te sintas na duvida porque isso significa que na realidade tu sentes mesmo algo por ele pois assim nunca sugerias gostar dele, não é? Pois é Lily, fofa! Se sentires alguma coisa nesse encontro (que provavelmente já aconteceu) e isso conta com, danças lentas, túneis do amor, dizer que te ama e tu corares instantaneamente e sentires-te no céu, pedidos de namoro e beijos. _

_Bem, eu sempre soube que tu gostavas dele! O James é eu querido e nunca te magoara, espero, porque se isso acontecer eu juro que lhe dou um bom pontapé entre as pernas! Hehe! _

_Espero que com isto te apercebas que tu o amas e que quando eu voltar tu deixes de ser uma ruiva solteira e passes a ser a ruivinha do James! _

_Beijos com esperança que namores com ele…_

_Marlene_

Engoli em seco a Marelene tinha razão! Seu estou na duvida é porque sinto mesmo algo por ele! OH MEU DEUS! Eu estou apaixonada pelo JAMES POTTER! Sem dar por isso sorri e este desfez-se ao lembrar-me que tinha fugido depois do melhor beijo da minha vida…

Abri a porta do dormitório cautelosamente. E desci as escadas pé ante pé de modo a que se James estivesse do outro lado, não me visse. Espreitei para a sala comum e vi James sentado no sofá vermelho de frente a lareira.

BOLAS! Hummm… e eu to tão cheia de fome, a minha barriga até faz barulho. Hummm… agora é que calhava bem uma torrada quente com manteiga derretida ou uma bela tosta de queijo, ou uma fatia de tarte de melaço… hummm…

Baixei-me e pus-me de gatas devagar e sem fazer barulho passei por baixo da mesa de madeira encostada ao sofá onde James estava. Respirava devagar e calmamente embora o meu coração estivesse aos pulos. Ouvi um suspiro de James ao encostar-se as costas do sofá e arregalei os olhos até ver no forro vermelho um alto que correspondia as costas de James. Fechei os olhos com força e gemi baixinho. Senti o cheiro a torradas a vir do lado do sofá. Oh, não! James tinha torradas com ele… Irresistível aquele cheirinho…ahhhrrrggg… Sem me poder conter a minha barriga fez um barulho alto típico de alguém que estava com fome. Bolas! Ele acabara de se levantar e olhava para a mesa de parte de cima. Eu a ranger os dentes silenciosamente fixava os seus pé que deram uns passos em direcção a mesa e de súbito a sua cara só aparece em frente a minha e ele exclama:

- Lily?

Com o susto levantei a cabaça e bati com ela no tampo da mesa.

- Au! – reclamei massajando a cabeça em quando saia debaixo da mesa.

Levantei-me e sacudi o pó da roupa e olhei para James que me observava com uma cara de intorração mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso na sua mão estava um prato com quatro torradas. Arrrggg… que aspecto tão bom que aquelas torradas têm…

- O que estavas a fazer ali em baixo? Não te vi descer!

- Oh! Eu fui… errr… eu estava… a apanhar o meu brinco! – surgiu-me na hora – ele tinha caído e eu fui busca-lo!

- Tu não estás a usar brincos… - comentou ele ao olhara para as minhas orelhas.

- Errrr… pois isso é porque eu…errr… não encontrei o brinco por isso… por isso, pronto, não to a usar bricos!

- Mas desde quando é que tu usas só um brinco?

- Errr… desde… desde hoje, oras! Era um novo estilo que eu ia experimentar!

- Ahhh… - disse ele a olhar para as torradas e estendendo-mas e olhou de novo par mim – estive a tua espera… desde anteontem a tarde...

Sem saber muito bem o que dizer a sentir-me um pouco culpada aceitei as torradas e disse de cabeça baixa:

- Obrigada…

Ele dirigiu-se para o sofá e eu segui-o, sentei-me ao lado dele e comecei a comer em silêncio. Estava a comer rápido pois a fome impedia-me de comer mais calmamente.

- Com pressa, han?

- Pois… - disse de boca cheia – é que não como desde ontem ao al…mo…ço… - fui falando mais baixo de pausadamente ao lembrar-me do incidente.

- Ontem? Mas como…

-Não interessa! – interrompi

- Tu…

- Esquece ontem, ok James?

- Olha, Lily, eu não quero que fiquemos assim por causa daquilo, se não era isso que tu esperavas de mim, sinto muito, desculpa, está bem? Devia saber que tu… não irias querer nada comigo…

Terminei a primera torrada a força e disse:

- Não! Não, não é isso… é que…

- Então é o que?

- É que…

O meu coraçaõ batia a mil à hora, respirei fundo "_ok, Lily… é agora ou nunca…"._

- é que eu na altura não sabia se gostava de ti ou não e então entrei em pânico sem saber o que te dizer em ,tuiasficartriste…!

- WOAH! Calma, Lily! Mais devagar!

Suspirei mais uma vez:

- Eu na altura não sabia se gostava de ti e entrei em pânico porque não sabia o que dizer e fugi.

- Não sabias se gostavas de mim? – repetiu ele incrédulo.

- Sim… Porque eu vi que tu não és mesmo nada mal e és querido, e simpático e divertido, bem e isso e eu corava quando estava contigo e não sabia o que fazer e…pronto! É isso…

- E agora?

- E agora, o quê?

Ele engoliu em seco. Quase que podia sentir o seu coração a andar tão rápido como o meu.

- Gostas de mim?

Inspirei fundo e disse:

- Sim…

- Assério?

Ele olhou para mim de olhos arregalados sem conceguir conter um sorriso.

- Sim…

- Não estás só a gozar comigo?

- Não, eu gosto mesmo de ti…

Ele levou as mãos a cabeça e riu-se a gargalhada.

- Juro-te! Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida!

Eu ri-me um pouco e perguntei com os olhos fixos no meu colo:

- E, tu gostas mesmo de mim…?

Ele parou de se rir e o meu coração quase parou ele colocou uma mão na minha face direita eu estremeci. James virou a minha cara para a dele com uma curta distância e disse:

- Estás a gosar? Eu não gosto de ti – o coração caiu-me aos pés e eu tentei virar a cara mas ele não permitiu olhou-me nos olhos e disse: - Eu amo-te! Mais do que a minha própria vida! É isso que tenho andado a tentar por nessa tua cabecinha desde o quarto ano!

A felicidade voltou assim de repente e ele puxou-me e beijou-me com carinho. Novamente aquela sensação voltou… Sentia-me tão bem… então, sempre a sorrir James passou um braço a minha volta em quanto eu acabava de comer as torradas. Quando me saciei. Levantei-me e James olhou para mim, no mínimo despontado:

- Onde vais?

- Espera só um pouco que eu vou ali ao dormitório.

- Para que? Já passas-te lá um dia e meio enfiada!

- Hahaha! –ri-me ironicamente e ele sorriu.

Subi peguei num pedaço de papel e comecei:

_Queridas Alice e Marlene…_

_O meu encontro com o James foi no mínimo interessante. Havia um programa de festas em Hogsmead e então de manha fomos a uma feira popular e almoçamos uns cachorros quentes (comida muggle, e não, não são cães a sério) na floresta. Ele perguntou-me de quem é que eu gostava e eu não disse nada porque começou a nevar e eu comecei a andar a roda e ele também e cai-mos. Entã começou a dar uma música com uma letra um pouco estranha e ele beijou-me! Sim, no chão! Ele estava em cima de mim! O.O! Eu sem saber o que fazer fugi!_

_Evitei-o durante um dia inteiro até que li a tua carta, Marelene, e apercebi-me que gostava dele! Desci e ele estava a minha espera falamos e eu expliquei-lhe tudo e disse que gostava dele e ele disse que me amava! Então beijamo-nos e… pronto! *Sorriso parvo*_

_Adoro-vos_

_Lily_

_Ps: Alice envia depois esta carta à Marelene depois de a leres!E trás-me a resposta por esta coruja. _

Coloquei a carta na pata da minha coruja que estava lá no quarto comigo desde ontem para me fazer companhia. Abri o meu malão e tirei um pequeno frasco verde marinho.

- Poção de velocidade… e bem potente…

Coloquei quatro gotas no bico pequeno e forte da coruja e soltei-a pela janela, mal a vi a ir-se embora apenas um vulto castanho ao lonje.

Sentei-me na cama à espera da resposta e meia hora depois lá estava ela. A minha coruja super hiperactiva e estafada, com uma bela carta na pata.

_Querida Lily_

_Que felicidade! Finalmente! Meu deus, Lily!Nem sabes o que eu esperei por este dia quanto mais o James! Sinto que foi um encontro e peras tirando a parte do fugir… Mas de momento aconselhava-te a fazeres as compras de Natal que com esse drama todo não deves ter tido tempo para isso, e não te esqueças do coiatadodo James que já deve ter uma "prendona" para ti! E não te esqueças também de mim!_

_Só tenho uma dúvida… Vocês agora namoram ou que?_

_Bjs…_

_Alice_

_PS: A carta já vai a caminho da Marlene mas muito mais lentamente..._

MEU DEUS A ALICE TEM RAZÃO? Eu ando mesmo com a cabeça nas nuvens! Só elas para me acordarem deste semi-sonho…!As prendas! E o namoro! Ele não pediu em namoro! Não oficialmente! Ele disse que gostava de mim não me pediu em namoro! NÃO ME PEDIU EM NAMORO! Eu vou entrar em stress… é o que dá gostar desde rapaz…

Desci as escadas e James levantou-se quando eu entrei na sala comum. Então eu disse ainda um pouco abalada pelas descobertas que tinha feito apenas hoje:

- James…

- Sim, lírio?

- Achas que eu posso usar aquela passagem que usamos para chegar a Hogsmead agora?

- Errr… porquê?

- é que eu esquecime de fazer a compras de natal…

- Ah!

- Não te importas de ficar sozinho por hoje?

- Depois de ontem e de ficar pendurado na floresta…

- James… eu peço desculpa por isso, mas isto é uma emergência!

- Claro! – disse sorrindo mudando logo o tom de voz até me deixando espantada – eu até tinha de fazer umas coisas hoje…

- Como o que? – pergundei de sobraçelha arqueada.

- Ahhh… isso é que eu já não posso dizer…

- James!

- Não te preocupes que não é nada de mal!

Suspirei e semicerrei os olhos.

- Está bem… Então até logo…

-Até logo!

Fui até a estátua da bruxa de só um olho e em Hogsmead fiz todas as compras que nessecitava eram tantas que mal cabiam no túnel. A noite, não vi James ao jantar, mas não estranhei muito. Ele e as engenhocas de Salteador…

Depois do Jantar fui dormir calmamente. Até que a meio da noite comecei a ter um pesadelo em que James estava desaparecido e em quanto eu estava em Hogsmead ele tinha sido raptado por devoradores da morte que me tinham acorrentado e levado para a sala das necessidades onde estava James morto e eu comecei a soluçar durante o sonho quando os devoradores da morte tiraram a mascara eram Philip, Snape, Sirius, Remus e Peter então eu ainda mais chorei. Depois acorrentam-me e levaram-me para longe de James e eu acordei a gritar e soluçar ao mesmo tempo. Levantei-me da cama e caminhei até ao dormitório masculino. Precisava de ir ter com James, de ver se ele estava bem…

Abri a porta devagarinho ainda a chorar e vi que apenas uma cama estava ocupada dirigi-me para ela e vi James com os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados que o costume, sem óculos e de tronco nu tapado até a cintura e apenas com uns calças do pijama. Soluçava baixinho e toquei-lhe de leve no ombro ele mexeu-se e olhou para mim e disse rouco:

- Lily?

Eu solucei um pouco mais e ele sentou-se na cama de repente, ao ver que eu estava a chorar. Eu sei, parece tão estúpido, uma miúda de 17 anos chorar por um pesadelo, mas na altura parecia mesmo real e eu estava mesmo triste. Ele agarrou os meus braços e disse:

- Ei, Ei… para que tão triste?

Eu não respondi sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas então ele sorriu preocupado e disse.

- Anda cá…

Eu obedeci e sentei-me no seu colo como uma miúda pede apoio ao pai.

- O que é que aconteceu?

Eu abracei-o com força e ele amaciava as minhas costas e eu expliquei entre soluços o meu sonho.

- Lily, foi só um sonho! Não é preciso ficares assim!

- Eu sei, mas… parecia tão real…

- Olha, o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter nunca te fariam um coisa dessas, nem a mim… e já viste? Como é que um lingrinhas como o Snape e um sem miolos como o McCool me iriam matar? Já viste estes músculos?

Ai eu ri-me e ele limpou-me as lágrimas.

- Já estás mais calma?

- Sim…

- Queres ficar aqui comigo?

Eu olhei para ele com um sorriso fraco e disse:

- Se não te importares…

Deitamo-nos os dois e ele passou o cobertor sobre os nossos corpos. Ele agarrava-me por de trás com o braço por cima de mim, e as minhas costas no seu peito e foi ali e assim que eu consegui adormecer…

**Um capitulo grande mas com pouco conteúdo!**

**So pus a ultima parte porque eu acho que é das coisas mais fofinhas de se fazer é adormecer agarradinhos. **

**Bem… Espero por reviews…!**

**Abraços, **

**Ritta Prongs**


	12. A prenda de Natal  parte I

**A Prenda de Natal**

Senti um pouco de claridade nos meu olhos e abri-os senti que s minhas pernas estavam enterlaçadas noutras e estava com um braço por cima de mim virei a cara devagar e dei de caras com um James sorridente que me olhava sonolento:

- Bom dia… - disse eu virando-me para ele de modo a ficar mais confortável.

- Já acordei aou ainda estou a sonhar?

Eu sorri e sentei-me na cama olhei para os pés da cama de James cheia de prendas e lembrei-me que era dia de Natal. Abri um sorriso enorme virei-me para James e exclamei:

- Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal, Lils!

Disse ele sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Que tal abrimo as nossas prendas juntos aqui! – sugeriu James.

Eu sorri e anui. Antes de me levantar para ir buscar as minhas James disse:

- _Accio prendas da Lily._

Eu olhei para ele com um sorriso desaprovador em quanto as minhas prendas entravam a flutuar no quarto:

- O que é? É mais prático! – reclamou ele.

Chegamo-nos para as prendas foi a apenas quando ele se sentou no chão de alcatifa é que eu reparei como o corpo dele era lindo! Ontem estava demasiado perturbada para pormenores… Meu deus! É agora que eu agradeço a deus por nos ter dado o Quiddditch! James perguntou:

- Quem abre primeiro?

- Tu!

Ele pegou num embrulho amarelo com u laço vermelho e leu o cartão para si depois virou-se para mim de disse:

- é da minha mãe.

Eu olhei com atenção quando o seu embrulho revelou uma caixa delux de tratamento de vassoura com metade do tamanho de um malão de hogwarts.

- Uau! – exclamou ele ao ver a prenda. Depois abriu explorou a caixa em quanto eu observa o seu rosto iluminado como uma criança recebe um doce. Depois colocou a caixa para o lado e Olhou para mim e disse:

- Tua vez!

Eu peguei numa caixa cor de roza com um laço roxo e li em voz alta:

_- Para uma amiga muito especial desenvolver os seus conhecimentos noutras áreas!_

_Feliz Natal _

_Ass: Lene_

Abri a caixa e vi um livro púrpura e li o título:

- "Como entender os bruxos adolescentes e conquista-los"

Acabando de ler isto eu e James desatamo-nos a rir e ele disse:

- Creio que já não vai necessitar disso porque eu já estou completamente caidinho por ti!

Eu ri e corei lembrando-me que ainda não namorávamos oficialmente… será que iria demorar muito tempo até ele me pedir em namoro?

Continuamos a abrir presentes. Ele recebeu um livro para engatatar de bruxas dado por Sirios, um exemplar do "Quidditch através dos tempos" dado por Remus, um conjunto de doces pelo Peter, um uniforme de Quidditch dado pelo pai, eu muitas outras a contar com a minha, uma vassoura novinha em folha!

- Uau! Lily, isto é… Lindo! Muito Obrigado!

E abraçou-me. Eu tentava esconder a ansiedade de abrir a prenda dele mas fui com calma. Uma camisola dada pela Alice, Sirius, Remus e Peter deram-me um conjunto de doces, e ainda mais algumas prendas de alguns amigos meus mas não encontrava a prenda de James. Quando vi a ultima prenda esta tão contente! Devia ser a de James! Tinha um embrulho verde com um laço laranja (o meu cabelo e os meus olhos). Peguei nela com um sorriso enorme mas quando li o cartão os sorriso desvaneceu-se:

- Para a rapariga mais maravilhosa do mundo, com amor Philip McCool…?

Olhei para James com uma expressão de mistura de raiva com espanto. Ele pr outro lado olhava para a prenda com raiva e nojo.

Abri-a cautelosamente e lá estava um colar com um pigmente com um coração e uma fechadura. Com uma expressão de desprezo li o cartão por debaixo do pigmente que dizia:

- _Querida Lily_

_Eu amo-te e tu amas-me._

_Queres voltar para mim?_

Bati com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama de James de propósito. Ele ranga os dente baixinho então eu levantei-me abri a janela e peguei na caixa no pigmente e nos cartões e atirei-os para bem longe. Não o mostrava, mas na verdade estava triste por não ter recbido nada de James. Estava desiludida. Depois de ter atirado a prenda de McCool pela janela olhei de relance para James que sorria para mim e disse.

- Vou tomar um banho.

- Espera! Toma banho aqui !

Eu olhei para ele desconfiada e com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele sorriu:

- Não é nada de mal! Eu vou ficar por aqui, ou não… e tu podes ir tomar banho à vontade.

Ainda de olhos semi-cerrados perguntei:

- E a minha roupa?

- Fazes accio.

- Esta bem… - disse mas mesmo assim estava desconfiada.

Peguei na minha varinha que trouxera no bolço do pijama na noite anterior (eu ando sempre com a varinha), e fui para a casa de banho. Depois de um relaxante banho sai e estava a preparar-me para pegar na minha varinha e faz accio a minha roupa quando vi um papel colocado na parede onde tinha uma seta animada a apontar para a porta e onde a letra rabiscada de James dizia:

_Liliquins, __**por favor**__não faças__ accio a tua roupa (apenas para a roupa interior) como eu te disse! Em vez disso sai para o meu dormitório e segue as instruções! Faz parte da minha prenda de Natal! Não achavas mesmo que eu te ia deixar sem prenda, pois não? Bem, podes sair à vontade, porque eu com certeza já não estou lá! Com amor, James._

Franzi a testa quando comecei a ler mas depois terminei a leitura com um sorriso enorme. Peguei no papel e abri a porta ainda enrolada na toalha. Primeiro espreitei por uma fresta só para ter a certeza que ninguém estava lá, e só depois é que entrei, quando dei por mim, debaixo dos meus pés estavam patelas de rosa brancas que levavam até á cama de James e faziam um circulo em redor de um belo vestido azul bebe simples com um decote abaixo dos ombros e um pouco em "v" a meio do peito. A parte de baixo do vestido devia chegar um pouco acima dos joelhos com uma fita prateada na bainha, e era daquela saias de balão que quando se roda formamos uma espécie de circulo esvoaçante a nossa volta. Ao lado havia uma capa azul escura com as de Hogwarts so que muito mais leve de mangas largas e um único botão abaixo do peito e tinha o mesmo tamanho que o vestido. Também lá estava uns brincos prateados e um travessão. Os sapatos eram umas sabrinas da mesma cor que o vestido com quatro fitas separadas em pares para entrelaçar nas pernas. Sorri muito e estava mesmo feliz. Mais acima do vestido mas ainda na cama já feita de James estava outro recado com uma seta a apontar para o vestido:

_Lils, mandei fazer este vestido especialmente para ti, bem como a capa e tudo o resto. A capa, vestido e os sapatos vieram da Suíça onde os protegeram com um feitiço de aquecimento e impermeabilidade, por isso se fores lá para fora com ele, não terás frio nenhum (incluindo nos pés para onde também não ira entrar neve nenhuma)! Uma roupa digna de uma princesa como tu! Veste-o e segue as instruções! Beijos, James_

Senti uma onda de afecto enorme por James a invadir-me. Ele tinha-me mandado fazer um vestido! E deve ter sido caríssimo! Fiz accio a minha roupa interior e vesti-me. Com um feitiço simples sequei e alisei o cabelo transformando-o numa catarata de fios de cobre iluminados por raios de sol, e prendi duas madeixas de cada lado da cabeça na parte de trás da mesma com o travessão. Pus os brincos e calcei as sabrinas. Fui-me ver ao espelho e dei uma volta fazendo a saia rodar e sorri. O tecido era muito confortável mesmo! Voltei para o quarto e vesti a capa e sorri para mim mesma. Era nestas alturas que eu me lembrava como James podia ser tão romântico e querido. Senti algo leve no bolço da capa onde estava mais um papel dobrado. Abri e li:

_Lily, este recado é simples, vai ao quadro da taça de frutas(tu sabes qual é) e faz cócegas na pêra. Bom apetite! Com muito carinho, James._

Com um sorriso que simplesmente não podia apagar do meu rosto, desci as escadas alegremente até a sala comum, e da sala comum saltitei escadarias fora em direcção ao quadro quando dei por mim esbarrei contra alguém:

- Oh, peço desculpa…

- Lily! Esse apontamento todo é para mim? – olhei para cima e vi Philip McCool a avaliar-me da cabeça aos pés e o meu enorme e alegre sorriso desapareceu.

- Mas é claro que não, seu idiota!

- Já estás pronta para voltar para mim? Onde é que está o teu colar?

- Não sei talvez algures na floresta proibida… e NÃO! Eu não vou voltar para ti porque eu não te amo! – respondi com desprezo e uma raiva súbita! Só este anormal para me estragar o dia… – e agora sai da minha frente que eu quero passar o meu dia com…

- …A pessoa a que amas? – completou McCool de braços abertos e um sorriso idiota.

- Oh! Phil… - disse eu com uma doçura irónica, mudando para um tom de voz racional e directo – é exactamente isso que eu pretendo fazer! Por isso… - Passei ao seu lado ignorando-o como se fosse um poste, ele olhou para trás espantado, olhei-o sobre o ombro e acenei-lhe com a mão: - Adeus!

Ignorei o encontro e repus o meu sorriso na cara em quanto percorria os corredores em busca do quadro. Alguns alunos olhavam para mim dos pés a cabeça perguntando-se como é que eu não estava congelada, na verdade estava tão quentinha como se tivesse um casaco de penas vestido até aos pés! Quando chegeui finalmente ao quadro, fiz cócegas na pêra e quando dei por mim estava na cosinha onde uma multidão de elfos trabalhavam apressadamente fazendo uma barulheira infernal, mas quando repararam na minha presença, calaram-se que nem uns ratos e param de fazer tudo e não se mexeram tirando os seus enormes olhos redondos e queridos que me fixavam**(N/A: Desculpem mas eu acho que os elfos domésticos são absolutamente adoráveis)**.

- Errr…Olá! – disse eu sentindo que era o centro das atenções.

Um elfo chegou-se a minha frente e perguntou numa voz esganiçada:

- L…Lily Evans?

Os elfos continuavam a fixar-me deixando-me sobre porção:

- Errr… sim.

- Por aqui, senhora, por favor…

Eu segui-o por entre a multidão de elfos que se afastavam a medida que eu me aproximava para poder passar mas sem tirar os olhos de mim, aquilo estava sinceramente a incomodar-me.

Chegamos junto a uma porta e no momento em que o elfo abriu a porta os elfos domésticos continuaram a trabalhar na sua balbúrdia e barulho infernal, mas assim que o elfo fechou a porta do lado da cozinha eu vi-me sozinha uma sala escura onde apenas um feixe de luz incidia sobre mim e eu não via nem ouvia mais nada. Olhei para os meus pés e lá estava mais um bilhete.

_Meu Lírio, algures nesta sala escura esta um mesa com o teu pequeno almoço. Isto é uma sala mágica por isso quero que digas em voz alta e que penses com muita concentração o sitio ideal e mais relaxante para tomares o pequeno-almoço, alguma coisa é só pedir aos elfos. Amo-te, James_

Guardei o bilhete dobrado no bolso da capa fechei os olhos concentrei-me muito e disse:

- Floresta junto a um lago com catarata!

De vagar a sala foi-se iluminando e debaixo dos meus pés começaram a crescer ervas pequenas e saudáveis, ao meu lado começara a surgir grandes árvores e troncos grossos cobertos de musgo. Minha frente estava um lago de água cristalina onde mais a frente corria uma catarata e junto ao lago estava uma mesa quadrada com comida, uma cadeira e uma toalha branca. Os sons da natureza como o relaxante som da água a cair, as alegres melodias que o chilrear agudo dos pássaros soltava e ainda um esquilo ou outro que por aqui e por ali passeava. Não havia registos de Hogwarts, sem ser uma única porta amarela entre as árvores que fazia a ligação entre este meu sonho e o mundo real!

Pé ante pé, sentido a folhagem a roçar nas minhas pés e a sentir-me como uma fada na floresta mágica, dirigi-me para a mesa onde me sentei delicadamente e comi calmamente um prato com panquecas de chocolate ainda mornas e um cappuchino com espuma.

Quando terminei a refeição descobri debaixo do prato mais outro bilhete:

_Amor da minha vida, espero que tenhas gostado do teu pequeno-almoço no teu paraíso relaxante, mas agora está na hora de ires! Vai até a saída da ponte suspensa, junto aquelas rochas estranhas, e antes da cabana do Hagrid e encontrarás lá mais uma surpresa das muitas que eu tenho para ti. Mas antes de ires, debaixo da mesa está mais uma prendinha… Sempre teu, James_

Sorri ainda mais (se possível) e espreitei para debaixo da mesa. Lá estava uma lindíssima rosa vermelha e branca já sem espinhos que eu peguei delicadamente e cherei com gosto o perfume daquela bela flor. Levantei-me e sai pela porta a correr em direcção a ponte suspensa.

**Vou ter de fazer pausa por aqui porque se eu fizer todo o dia num capitulo nunca mais saia daqui! **

**OBRIGADÃO pelas reviews! Adorei todas, tankes!**

**Bem o próximo capitulo é a continuação do dia de Natal da Lily. **

**Digam lá se não gostavam de ter algum rapaz assim atas de vocês? Ãh?**

**Abraços**

**Ritta Prongs**


	13. A Prenda de Nata parte 2

Prenda de Natal parte 2

Anteriormente em "A minha história com James Potter":

"_Amor da minha vida, espero que tenhas gostado do teu pequeno-almoço no teu paraíso relaxante, mas agora está na hora de ires! Vai até a saída da ponte suspensa, junto aquelas rochas estranhas, e antes da cabana do Hagrid e encontrarás lá mais uma surpresa das muitas que eu tenho para ti. Mas antes de ires, debaixo da mesa está mais uma prendinha… Sempre teu, James_

_Sorri ainda mais (se possível) e espreitei para debaixo da mesa. Lá estava uma lindíssima rosa vermelha e branca já sem espinhos que eu peguei delicadamente e cheirei com gosto o perfume daquela bela flor. Levantei-me e sai pela porta a correr em direcção a ponte suspensa."_

Corri o mais rápido que conseguia. Podia sentir o meu cabelo a esvoaçar atrás de mim e o vestido também parei por fim agarra ao pilar em frente á saída no meio da neve esta um lindíssimo unicórnio branco com o chifre brilhante aos raios de sol e o seu pelo platinado a reluzir como fios de prata. Sacudiu a crina ao ver-me e eu aproximei-me pé ante pé verificando que os meus pés ainda estavam quentes e em secos e olhei para o unicórnio. Estendi a mão de vagar e toquei-lhe entre as narinas que lançavam um bafo quente. Tinha o pelo tão macio que parecia tocar em veludo. Deslizei a mão devagar por entre os olhos ouvi um barulho do meu lado direito. E, a segurar na minha câmara estava Hagrid com a sua barba grisalha e o seu casaco de pelo grosso.

- Hagrid? – Exclamei.

Ele dirigiu-se a mim com um sorriso barbudo e disse:

- Olá, Lily! À algum tempo que não te vejo por aqui!

- Pois, tenho andado mais para as bandas do lago, este ano… Mas, o que é que tu fazes aqui?

- Eu? – repetiu ele – Ah! Foi o James Potter q' a uma semana me pediu um p'ra eu lhe fazer um favor, e depois d' ele ter salvo a minha pele quando… Bem, nã interessa… Ele pediu-me para eu, se fosse possível apanhar um unicórnio para fazer uma surpresa a Lily Evans no dia d' Natal! E eu disse "pois 'tá claro que sim! Depois daquela vez faço-te qualquer coisa!" ele depois pediu para eu também te tirar quatro fotos… com a tua câmara! Eu eu tam'ém disse qu'sim! Por isso, uma já tá!

Pegou na fotografia e olhou-a com sorriso simpático. Eu olhei para ele e depois para a criatura e perguntei:

- Errr… Hagrid, o que é suposto eu fazer com o unicórnio?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça concentrando-se na minha pergunta guardou a fotografia no bolso.

- Mas que pergunta! Para o montares é claro.

Os meus olhos arregalaram-se e olhei e para o animal abri a e fechei a boca umas três vezes até dizer:

- Hagrid, eu não sei montar! Para alem disso ele não tem sela!

- Oh! Os unicórnios nã se dão bem com essas coisas! E nã te preocupes, os unicórnios são mais espertos qu' os cavalos, ele sabe exactamente par' onde te levar!

- Assério?

- Claro! Só tens de te agarrar bem e nã lhe puxas a crina senão ele fica um pouco mal disposto. Ah! E o James também me pediu para eu te dar isto.

Tirou do bolço um papel um pouco amarrotado e estendeu-mo. Eu agarrei-o e li:

_Lírio, se tens personalidade e aparência de princesa, um vestido digno de uma princesa, só te falta um transporte apropriado para uma princesa tão importante! Eu mandei o Hagrid tirar-te quatro fotos. E esperava que me desses uma… Amo-te muito, James_

Bem, eu quando chegar o fim do dia já devo ter os músculos todos doridos de tanto sorrir….

Olhei para o Hgrid e disse:

- Obrigada. Errr… como é que eu subo ali para cima?

Caminhamos para junto do animal. Até que de súbito, Hagrid me agarra pela cintura, e eu fazendo um esforço enorme para não gritar e assustar o animal. O meio-gigante colocou-me em cima do unicórnio com alguma delicadeza. Afastou-se a passadas largas e tirou-me mais três fotos. Depois chegou-se ao pé do unicórnio e deu-lhe uma "palmadinha". O unicórnio relinchou e eu agarrei-me ao seu pescoço **(N/A: Diz-se pescoço não é? Não sei… Horseart? Little help?) **Este emoleirou-se nas patas traseiras e eu pensava seriamente que ia morrer. Agarrei os meus pés com força fazendo perção com os joelhos no dorço da criatura em quanto estava quase a escorregar. Senti o barulho da câmara quando o Hagrid tirou uma quinta fotografia. E o unicórnio começou a galopar. Sentia os cabelos ao vento e parecia que ia voar, mas ao mesmo tempo estava aterrorizada com medo de cair. O animal cavalgava e eu via as arvores a passar e paisagem a mudar rapidamente de uma maneira alucinante. Até que o animal abrandou e quando olhei para a paisagem, vi o lago e a floresta proibida coberta por camadas de neve. Escorreguei do dorso do unicórnio, e caminhei para a borda do lago onde algumas ervas estavam congeladas tilintavam ao som da brisa. Quando olhei para trás a criatura tinha desaparecido na paisagem e confundindo com o branco cristalino da neve.

Ouvi um bater de madeira no lago e, amarrado ao tronco de uma árvore estava um barco de madeira. Tinha mais ou menos o tamanho de uma cama. Caminhei para o barco e lá dentro estava mais um papel. Era feito do mesmo pergaminho que os outros bilhetes. Dizia em letras garrafais:

"_LILY, ENTRA NO BARCO"_

Com cuidado entrei no barco e sentei-me no banco de madeira. Não tinha remos por isso fiquei um tanto atarantada. Peguei no papel com as letras garrafais na parte de cima e abri:

"_Princesa Lily, este barco e encantado não te preocupes. Solta apenas a corda e desfruta! Ah! Espero que tenhas gostado do teu passeio de unicórnio. Imagino que tenhas morrido de medo de cair, mas lembra-te que poucas são as pessoas que montam unicórnios! Bem, espero que mantenhas os teus ouvidos abertos nesta viagem! Vemo-nos em breve, do sempre teu James!"_

Ah-hah! "Vemo-nos em breve" isso significa que ele não está longe! Desamarrei a corda e o barco balançou um pouco mas de súbito começou a andas calmante pelo lago sozinho deixando para trás um desenho enigmático de ondinhas suaves. Cortando a superfície do lago negro. De repente olhei para cima e vi uma rosa vermelha a cair do céu. Olhei em volta e pensei… "alguém esta a usar um manto da invisibilidade e uma vassoura…". Com um sorriso peguei na flor. E juntei a segunda que tinha encontrado no pequeno-almoço. De repente comecei a ouvir uma guitarra e a voz de James a acompanhá-la.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
_

_Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
na na na na  
_

_How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
_

_Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
_

_Please be mine_

Olhei mais uma vez em volta. E vi que devia estar mais ou menos a meio do lago. Percebi que a musica vinha da outra margem do lago. James devia ter saído da vassoura e fazer um _sonorus_ para eu o ouvir cantar.

O barco andou mais até eu avistar a outra margem que dava direita para uma parte mais segura da floresta proibida, sabia-o pois Hagrid uma vez indicara-me que era o único sitio onde não havia criaturas mágicas na em toda a floresta, mas nunca ninguém lá ia. Eu não estava receosa, sabia que James nunca deixaria que algo de mal acontecesse. Estranhando-me a mim mesma por esta pensamento de segurança com James, apercebi-me que eu realmente o amava. Quando cheguei a outra margem atei a corda ao tronco de uma arvore próxima e sai. Deixei dentro do barco pelo qual sabia que iria voltar, a minha capa, os bilhetes e as rosas. Vi desenhado no chão de neve uma seta a apontar para um trilho.(**N/A: Vão a este link e ouçam a música em quanto lêem. É da banda sonora do "Half – blood prince" mas acho que se aplica. ****.com/watch?v=38OaC93lDho&feature=related****)**

Obviamente segui-a. Ia seguindo as setas pela floresta até que cheguei a um ponto onde já não havia mais neve. Olhei em frente vi uma clareira iluminada por raios de sol que trespassavam um buraco nas copas altas das árvores. As árvores estavam descobertas e o solo estava florido com relva e orvalho. Os pássaros chilreavam no topo das árvores e um pouco mais a frente estava uma lagoa com metade do tamanho do salão nobre. Em toda essa clareira, não havia um pingo de neve, em um cubo de gelo. Apenas o lindo ambiente a primavera enchia a aquela atmosfera mágica. No feixe de luz vi James de camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, sem gravata e as calças pretas. Estava descalço em cima de uma pedra coberta de musgo na margem do lago. Sorria como de costume. Mas era um sorriso calmo e de felicidade pura. Sorri para ele e corri na sua direcção. Parei em frente a ele. Olhando-o de cima e ele disse.

- Imaginei tantas vezes como ficarias linda com esse vestido mas nunca pensei que ficasses tão bem.

Eu corei. Ele saltou da pedra e ficamos a olhar-nos por momentos. Apenas a desfrutar a presença um do outro. Ele sentou-se na pedra e eu coloquei-me ao seu lado. Olhamos mais uma vez um para o outro e eu disse:

- Este lugar é lindo.

- Eu sei.

- Como o descobris-te?

- Bem, um dia estava a andar de vassoura por ai, no ano passado e vi que havia apenas um local onde não havia neve, então desci e vi esta clareira. Gostei tanto deste lugar que decidi mantê-lo em segredo. E venho sempre para aqui quando necessito de pensar ou reflectir. Também decidi que apenas mostraria este lugar a pessoa que mais amo neste mundo, ou seja, tu. Vim a saber que foi resultado de um feitiço acidental. Por isso aqui, é sempre primavera.

- É magnifico. Obrigada, por tudo. Este tem sido o melhor natal da minha vida.

- Ainda bem que tens gostado, mas lembra-te que ainda não acabou…

- Sim, essa é a melhor parte. Poder acaba-lo, aqui contigo.

Ele olhou para o céu levantou-se e exclamou:

- Lily, eu estava a guardar isto para mais tarde, mas não dá peu perciso de saber…

-Diz. – disse levantando-me também. Ele pegou na minha mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos e levou a outra a minha face.

- Lily, tu és a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, és generosa, inteligente, simpática, linda, em fim… Tu mudaste-me! Eu… - ele até estava gago – Eu amo-te tanto que isso não cabe nas cem mil vezes que disse que te amo! Quando nós discutíamos, bem eu espero que tenhas ultrapassado isso como eu ultrapassei as vezes que tu me negas-te para sair, mas eu acho que o dia mais importante não é o dia em que conhecemos uma pessoa e sim quando ela passa a existir dentro de nós! E tu estás dentro de mim! – colocou a mão no coração e disse – podes ter a certeza absoluta que neste coração eu tenho o teu nome gravado! Em letras garrafais! – eu ri – Lily, queres namorar comigo?

**Eu aaaaadddddooooroooo provocar! **

**Bem, a fanfic **_**NÃO**_** vai acabar no próximo capitulo!**

**Acalmem-se e tenham paciência…**

**A primeira música é dos Jonas Brothers (aplica-se)!**

**Bem, eu lamente ter de acabar assim o capitulo anterior, mas é a vida…**

**Eu queria colocar aqui o resto do dia de natal neste capitulo mas isso ia fazer um caputulo **_**demasiado**_** grande!**

**Bem, Obrigada pelas Reviews!**

**Abraçose Beijinhos**

**Ritta Prongs**


	14. Na Clareira

Na clareira…

Anteriormente em "A minha história com James Potter":

_- Lily, tu és a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, és generosa, inteligente, simpática, linda, em fim… Tu mudaste-me! Eu… - ele até estava gago – Eu amo-te tanto que isso não cabe nas cem mil vezes que disse que te amo! Quando nós discutíamos, bem eu espero que tenhas ultrapassado isso como eu ultrapassei as vezes que tu me negas-te para sair, mas eu acho que __o dia mais importante não é o dia em que conhecemos uma pessoa e sim quando ela passa a existir dentro de nós! E tu estás dentro de mim! – colocou a mão no coração e disse – podes ter a certeza absoluta que neste coração eu tenho o teu nome gravado! Em letras garrafais! – eu ri – Lily, queres namorar comigo?_

- Essa foi a melhor coisa que alguém me disse!

Ele deu mais um passo minúsculo e os nossos corpos ficaram colados.

- Então?

Encostei a minha testa a dele e com a mão de não estava entrelaçada na dele retirei-lhe cuidadosamente os óculos e sussurrei:

-Sim…

James sorriu e roçou os nossos narizes e murmurou:

- Eu amo-te.

- Também te amo.

E beijamo-nos demoradamente. Era como se por fim tivesse encontrado o lugar onde pertenço. Momentos depois separamo-nos os nossos lábios mas mantivemo-nos de testas encostadas a olhar um para o outro. Conseguia ver-me nos seus olhos amêndoa e pressentia a sua imagem nos meus. Gostava que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Ficamos assim durante algum tempo até James nos ter separado mas mantivemo-nos de mãos dadas. Ele de frente para mim. Apenas mais afastados. Ele sentou-se de novo na pedra mas de frente para a lagoa. Sentei-me ao lado dele e ele molhou os pés na água. Sem dizer uma palavra, descalcei as minhas sabrinas e também pus os pés na água. Quebrando o silêncio eu perguntei:

- Desde, quando é que gostas de mim?

- Desde o quarto ano.

- Então, sempre que dizias que me amavas era verdade?

Ele olhou para mim e anuiu.

- Chateava tanto o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter sobre ti, que tu nem imaginas, aliás ainda chateio…

Eu ri. Ele também se riu e disse:

- Mas agora és só minha! Finalmente!

Eu sorri e abracei o seu braço encostando a minha cabeça ao seu ombro e ele poisou a dele sobre a minha.

- Só espero que não sejas tão possessivo e obcecado como o McCool…

Ele estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do meu ex-namorado e senti os músculos do maxilar de James ao cerrar os dentes.

- Nem me compares com esse idiota.

Então eu comecei-me a rir. E ele disse com um sorriso pequeno e resmengou:

- Não tem graça…

- Claro que tem, tu estás a fazer um esforço para não te rires!

- Não estou nada!

Então o meu riso foi contagioso e ele começou-se a rir também. Então eu saltei para o lago e James imitou a voz de McCool:

- "Lily, tu amas-me! Eu perdoooo-te!"

Eu comecei a rir-me o James veio atrás de mim quando eu comecei a fugir pelas margem com os pés a na água a salpicar tudo a minha volta. James corria atrás de mim e eu ria-me. Quando ele finalmente me apanhou e me abraçou por trás eu disse:

- Não me vais molhar! O vestido e impermeável, lembraste?

- Á neve! Não a água!

Então eu gritei divertida e lutei para me soltar, mas ele tinha prendia-me bem então esperneei-me e ele sorridente colocou-se de joelhos na margem baixa do lado e eu não tive outra opção senão fazer o mesmo. Continuava a rir-me e ele fez pressão para que eu assente-se o rabo nos calcanhares. Quando me acalmei, ainda James não me tinha largado. Ambos ofegantes, eu olhei para James por cima do ombro e ele encostou a testa dele a minha e beijamo-nos.

Ficamos na margem da lagoa um bom bocado a namorar, deitados e molhados. Quando sai da agua o meu cabelo já estava a encaracolar e estava molhado. James também estava molhado e ainda estava sem óculos.

Sentamo-nos do lado oposto da clareira encostados a um tronco grosso e com musgo onde junto da raiz cresciam flores primaveris.

James tinha trazido comida por isso comemos umas sades e quando chegamos a sobremesa ele mostrou-se um bolo de chocolate enorme. Cortamos uma só fatia e divertimo-nos levando cada garfada a boca do outro. No fim estava-mos todos lambuzados de chocolate na boca e eu não consegui parar de rir, limpei a minha boca e olhei para ele. Então James aproximou-se de mim de olhos fechados e pediu com uma voz estranha:

- Dá-me um beijo!

- Mas tu estás todo sujo!

- E depois? É um beijo com sabor a chocolate!

- Nem penses, limpa-te e depois eu dou-te um beijo. E já vais com muita sorte…

- Mas, Lírio…

- Nem, "Lírio" nem meio "Lírio", limpa-te e depois eu beijo-te!

James fez a sua melhor cara de cachorrinho-mal-morto-todo-sujo-de-chocolate. Eu exclamei um "Ohhh!" de sentimental aproximei-me dele já todo sorridente até que me afaste e olhei para ele com cara de "achas mesmo que isso resulta comigo?".Ele amuou e tirou um guardanapo e limpou a boca exageradamente fazendo-me rir. Então ai beijei-o. Depois desse beijo maravilhoso (alias todos eles eram maravilhosos) ele levantou-se sem tirar o sorriso e foi a correr buscar a guitarra pôs-se a minha frente, pigarreou e disse:

- Esta música é para uma pessoa que está nesta lotada audiência – eu comecei-me logo a rir em quando ele continuou: - Lily Evans (e mais tarte Potter), esta canção é para ti!

_You light the skies, up above me  
A star, so __bright, you blind me, yeah  
Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away, don't fade away-_

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world

If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now

Oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world

Ooooooooh

All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
TheyÂ're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you

Ooooooooh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world  
Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world

All the stars are coming out tonight (oooooooh)  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you

All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you  
All the stars, are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you, for you

Quando ele parou de cantar eu tinha daqueles sorrisos idiotas na cara e as bochechas vermelhas. Levantei-me e abracei-o. Senti os seus braçãos a volta da minha cintura, nunca me tinha sentido tão bem. Foi na altura que eu me apercebi o quanto amava James. Aqueles braços a minha volta, aquela cabeça sorridente no meu ombro eram como se nunca quisesse mais nada! Sentia-me completa.

Então eu disse:

- Este é o melhor dia da minha vida…

- O meu também, ruivinha.

Ele deitou-se no meio das flores barriga para cima a olhar para o céu e as copas das arvores e eu deitei-me ao seu lado. Entrelaçamos os dedos e ficamos a falar. Surgiu o assunto das férias de Natal, quando James me disse que ia ficar comigo em Hogwarts.

- Quando eu pedi a minha mãe ela disse para eu ficar com o Sirius, mas eu supliquei-lhe para que ele fosse com os meus pais para poder ficar só contigo.

Eu ri.

- Típico…

- E tu?

- E eu o que?

- Nunca fizeste nada de ridículo em relação a mim?

- Errrr… no ontem, eu não fui mesmo buscar nenhum brinco, eu estava cheia de fome e quis evitar-te porque não queria falar sobre o beijo.

Fi a vez de ele rir.

- Eu sei…

- Sabes? Porque não me disseste?

- Não te queria embaraça mais…

Eu ri-me e dei-lhe uma palmadinha no braço e este fingiu que se tinha aleijado mas com um sorriso.

Passa-mos o resto do dia na clareira. A falar, rir, a comer bolo de chocolate, ao banho na lagoa, a namorar… até que o seu começou a ficar escuro e o céu ficou salpicado de estrelas brilhantes. Saímos da clareira mais ou menos as onze e meia e fomos pelo mesmo barco em que eu vim, fomos até a sala comum de Gryffindor e olhei para ele que continuava parado em frente as escadas.

- James? – chamou ele olhando para mim.

- Eu.

- Posso dormir contigo durante o resto das férias? Não a ninguém nos nossos dormitórios e adoro dormir ao teu lado… posso?

Ele chegou-se ao pé de mim, pegou-me nas mãos e disse:

- Claro! Também adoro estar ao teu lado. Vai vestir o pijama e vem ter comigo.

- Obrigada.

Corri até ao meu quarto, vesti-me e fui até ao de James. Ele estava deitado na cama de barriga para cima e as mãos atrás da cabeça, usando umas calças as riscas e uma t-shirt cinzenta. Ele sorriu-me e eu fui até ele. Deitei-me ao seu lado com a cabeça e uma das mãos no seu peito. Ele beijou-me a testa, colocando um dos seus braços a volta de mim e a outra mão em cima da minha, sobre o seu peito. Apoiou a bochecha na minha cabeça.

- Boa noite, Lírio.

- Boa noite.

**FIMMMM DA FIC! Brincar… NÃO é o fim da fic, é só o fim do capitulo. =D. **

**A música do James, desta vez é a "Rule the world" dos Take that.**

**Só espero que desta vez não fiquem chateadas comigo, ãh? Eu fiz um fim decente!**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews!**

**Horseart – Eu não tenho tamanho de texto limitado! E eu sou má!**

**NêS MoOnEy – Eu sei… eu so fasso coisas românticas! Eu addooooro romance como tu sabes! XD ! é… eu também quero um James… Mas é a vida… Concordo! O suspance não mata! Da PICA! Hehe! Mas desta vez não há…**

**Sol Swan Cullen – Eu sei, que sou má, eu sei… Ainda bem que gostaste, pareceu-me também uma boa ideia essa clareira … ^-^**

**Quell – Oi! Ainda bem que gostou! E vou postar durante muitooo tempo. Resposta a sua pergunta é que costumo por um capitulo novo cada semana mas não vou poder por nas próximas duas porque vou de viagem… Por isso penso que vai ter de esperar um pouquinho XP!**

**Anna Lighwood – Obrigada! Fico feliz gostar do meu trabalho! :D**

**\ / \ / \ /**

**\ / \ / \ /**

**\ / \ / \ /**

**\/ \/ \/ **

**AVISO**** !**

**ATENÇÃO CARAS LEITORAS DA MINHA FIC, VÃO TER UM DUAS SEMANAS SEM CAPÍTULOS PORQUE EU VOU VIAJAR! COM SORTE AINDA CONCIGO FAZER OUTRO ATÉ QUINTA (QUANDO VOU)! NÃO FIQUEM DEPRIMIDOS SEM A PRESENSA DA MINHA ADORAVEL FIC! HEHE! Brincar…**

**/\ /\ /\**

**/ \ / \ / \**

**/ \ / \ / \**

**/_ _\ /_ _\ /_ _\**

**ABRAÇOS E BEIJINHOS**


	15. Denovo em aulas

De novo em aulas

O resto das férias passaram muito mais rápido do que eu esperava. Eu e James continuava-mos tão felizes com no dia de Natal. Passava-mos os dias inteirinhos juntos e eu estava tão satisfeita que nem me lembrei que toda a gente ia voltar a Hogwarts nesse mesmo dia. Já estava a ficar com saudades das minhas amigas mas acho que ainda vou sentir mais falta de passar os dias todinhos com o meu namorado-mais-perfeito-é-impossivel. Era tão bom, não ter preocupar com o tempo, nem horários, só estar com o James… Mas infelizmente isso ia acabar…

Estava a um dia das aulas começarem e os alunos iriam regressar todos daqui a uma meia hora. James e eu tínhamos acabado de almoçar quando nos dirigimos para a estação e esperar-mos os nossos amigos. Quando lá chegamos vimos os alunos que tinham ficado em Hogwarts também na estação a espera dos colegas. Não eram muitos e faziam pequenos grupinhos ao longo da estação. Lá estava Philip, infelizmente e a idiota da Linda. Eu e James éramos bem discretos mas chegar a estação de mão dadas foi alvo de escândalo. Philip ficou vermelho de raiva e tinha os punhos cerrados do lado das pernas. Só ouvimos um grito agudo e Linda desapareceu a correr agarrada a cara em direcção ao castelo. Eu virei-me para James e perguntei:

- Ela está a chorar?

- Não sei nem me interessa. – Passou um braço à volta da minha cintura e disse – ela devia saber que só tenho olhos para ti.

- Que querido… - dei-lhe um beijo rápido e viramo-nos para linha ao ouvir um barulho de vapor.

Momentos mais tarde o grande expresso para Hogwarts parou a nossa frente. Quando sou o apito as portas abriram-se e vimos todos os alunos a descer. Riam, falavam. Parecia que todos tinham passado um óptimo Natal. Ouvi um outro grito mas este não parecia tão mau. Olhem em volta e vi Alice e Marelene agarradas aos pulinhos e aos gritinhos histéricos ao ver-me a mim e ao James abraçados. Eu desatei-me a rir e James sorria de orelha a orelha. Por de trás delas estava Sirius, Remus e Peter. Sirius exclamou um – Héééeee! E fazia de sim com a cabeça mostrando como estava satisfeito. Remus sorria, e Peter tinha a boca aberta, parecia que tinha acabado de ver uma Acromântula. Ouvi também uma rapariga a dizer a outra ao pé de Alice:

- Aquela é a Lily Evans, abraçada ao James Potter?

- O QUÊ? Não pode ser…?

Alice, Remus, Peter, Sirius e Marlene chegaram para junto de nós. Eu larguei James e abracei as minhas amigas em quanto James dava um cumprimento mais másculo aos seus amigos. Depois trocamos, abracei os rapazes e James as meninas. Depois começou o escândalo de Marlene e Alice…

- Vocês namoram?

- Quando?

- Tu deixas-te de nos escrever!

- Tens de nos contar tuuudo!

- CALMA! – exclamei e elas calaram-se – Eu deixei de vos escrever… bem porque… tenho andado ocupada…

- Sim, sim, com esses assuntos, também quem não queria estar ocupada… - comentou Lene.

- Então, vocês sempre namoram? – perguntou Remus sorridente.

Eu olhei para James a sorrir e ele para mim. Já estávamos de novo abraçados então eu olhei para elas e respondi:

- Sim!

Elas gritaram e os rapazes taparam os ouvidos.

- Não é preciso rebentar os tímpanos! – resmungou Sirius.

Elas ignoraram e Alice disse:

- Tens de nos contar TUUUUUDO!

- Sim… - começou Sirius a olhar para mim, começou a pestanejar muito os olhos a mexer as mãos de forma feminina e disse com a voz a imitar as minhas amigas – Também tens de me contar tuuuudo, Lily! Eu não vou conseguir viver sem saber os pormenores do beijo, com a saliva a mistura e…!

Marlene deu-lhe um estalo no braço nessa altura e exclamou:

- Heeeegh! Não é preciso seres nojento!

Sirius amuou e nós desatamo-nos a rir. Alice olhou em volta para as raparigas que cochichavam em voz alta longos debates sobre James como :

- Achas que o Jay está comprometido, agora?

- Claro que não, Lisa! A Evans odeia-o!

- Eles estão abraçados! E ouvi a McKinnon a dizer algo sobre namoros…

- Deve coincidência!

Ou então:

- Por Merlin! Viste a Evans e o James abraçados? – disse uma loira que acabara de chegar para junto da amigas

- Sim… é muito suspeito… - dizia uma rapariga de cabelos pretos

- Não é possível! Lembras-te que eles são amigos, só isso! – dizia outra

- Não sei… São capazes de namorar agora…

- Não! Então tu não te lembras quando ele foi contra mim no salão e pediu desculpa? A Zoe, jurou-me que achava que ele gostava de mim pela maneira com tinha pedido desculpa e ir-se embora sem nunca mais me dirigir a palavra era só para me despertar o interesse!

- Não sei, Alisson…

Marlene voltou a olhar para mim e disse:

- Bem, agora é que vão haver milhões de boatos sobre vocês…

- Talvez isto possa esclarecer-lhes as ideias…

James rodou-me segurando-me pela cintura e eu estava na diagonal, deu-me um beijo cinematográfico em frente da escola em peso. Muitas raparigas gritaram e alguns rapazes começaram a lançar piparotes e vivas.

Eu comecei-me a rir. E so ouvi os – OHHHHHH!'s – das minhas amigas.

- Bem, Lily Evans! Vais ter de nos contar tudo. Marlene e Alice pegaram-me cada uma pelo braço e começaram-me a puxar só tive tempo de exclamar:

- Vemo-nos mais logo!

Enquanto passava pela escola em direcção ao dormitório ouvia os cochichos e as raparigas a apontarem para mim. Aquilo já me estava sinceramente a incomodar e fazia apenas 10 minutos desde que chegaram! No quarto, ainda só lá estava eu e as meninas por isso sentamo-nos e eu contei-lhe tudo sobre a prenda do James e o início do nosso namoro. Elas interrompiam-me por vezes com "Que fofos!" ou "Ohhhhh!" ou ainda "também quero alguém assim…".

Eu estava realmente feliz com James. Parecia que tinha atingido toda a felicidade que a vida tinha para me dar! Notas fantásticas, amigas maravilhosas e o meu namorado perfeito!

Depois de lhes contar as novidades fomos até a sala comum onde estavam os rapazes a rir e a contar novidades.

- Olá, rapazes! – cumprimentou Marlene.

- Meninas, vou procurar o Frank que não o encontrei no expresso. Até já! – disse Alice desaparecendo por detrás do retrato da Dama Gorda.

Lene sentou-se ao entre o Sirios e o Remus num sofá de frente para a poltrona onde Peter estava refastelado. Eu sentei-me no sofá onde o James estava e este deitou-se automaticamente com a cabeça no meu colo. Eu sorri involuntariamente e comecei a afastar-lhe o cabelo negro da testa.

Falamos todos entre nós sobre as férias e o que esperávamos do próximo período de aulas. Ao jantar, comemos animadamente na mesa de Gryffindor, as raparigas a falar entre elas e os rapazes entre eles.

- Acho que amanhã em poções vamos começar a praticar uma nova poção… - comentou Annie, uma amiga pouco chegada.

- Sim, ouvi dizer que o Professor Slughorn ia começar o novo capitulo do livro… - disse Lene.

Alice que estava de frente para mim e para as outras mesas não parava de olhar por cima do meu ombro com a testa franzida. Ela chamou-me com um dedo e disse-me ao ouvido:

- O Snape não para de olhar para ti, e não está com boa cara… Olha para trás discretamente…

Fanzi as sobrancelhas e lentamente virei a minha cara para trás vendo por cima do ombro o olhar fixante e negro de Serverus Snape mal piscando os olhos. Tinha os olhos tão presos nos meus como um anzol de uma cana de pesca na boca de um peixe. Até me fazia estremecer… Aquele que em tempos fora o meu melhor amigo, e o meu companheiro, a olhar-me de maneira tão fria. Então ele desviou o olhar. Reparei nos seus punhos cerrados de cada lado do prato, então levantou-se da mesa dos Slytherin e saiu do Salão.

Voltei-me para Alice e arquei as sobrancelhas e encolhi os ombros. Ele odiava o James… mas também já não era meu amigo, por isso não entendi o seu comportamento.

- Não faço ideia do que isso significa… - comentei

Depois do jantar fui com James até ao campo de quidditch para passar-mos um pouco de tempo juntos. Sentamo-nos nas bancadas mais altas abraçados a olhar para o Sol a pôr-se para lá das montanhas campestres que circundavam Hogwarts.

- Achas que agora vai ser diferente? – perguntei calmamente.

- Como assim? – interrogou James olhando para mim de perto.

- Tu sabes… nós! Já não vamos poder passar o tempo todo juntos, e as pessoas…

- O que têm as pessoas?

- Elas vão começar a cochichar, a dizer coisas que na verdade não existem, a ficarem zangadas, falarem sobre nós… - e disse baixinho o que mais receava que acontecesse – Tentar separar-nos…

Ele sorriu fracamente.

- Lily, o que as outras pessoas, dizem, pensam, tentam ou ficam, não importa! O que importa é só eu e tu! Eu amo-te de verdade e confio em ti em 150%!

Eu também sorri mas ripostei:

- Mas já não vamos toder passar sempre todo o tempo juntos…

- O amor não se mede com o tempo que passamos juntos ou afastados! Mede-se com o que sentimos um pelo o outro e o quanto desejamos estar juntos quando estamos separados!

Sorri verdadeiramente naquele momento, mas James continuou a percentir a minha preocupação e virou-se de frente para mim e disse:

- Vamos fazer assim, todos os dias as nove da noite passamos algum tempo juntod nem que sejam só dez minutos! Isto é o tempo obrigatório! Mais tempo, sabes que estou sempre disposto e quero por isso não tens de ter receio. E quanto as outras pessoas, não vamos confiar em nada que não venha da boca de mim ou de ti ou dos nossos amigos mais chegados, ok?

Eu anui e beijamo-nos passando mais algum tempo ali juntos até as dez da noite voltarmos para o dormitório e ir dormir cada um para a sua cama.

**I'm back, baby's!**

**Minhas caras aqui está um capitulo novinho em folha que me veio a mente quando eu fui ao café onde a nossa cara J.K. Rowlling começou a escrever o 1º HP! Elephant House! Ah pois é bebé! Até me sentei na mesma mesa! Eu, a Bia Padfoot, a NeS MoOnEy e muitas mais! ^^! Sintam ciúmes agora… Muahahahaha!**

**Eu sou má…**

**Bem… Obrigada pelas reviews (Ana, e Sol Swan Cullen, NêS MoOnEy e Horseart)! **

**Espero que tenham gostado do novo capitulo e não se esqueçam de por mais reviews!**

**ABRAÇÕES **

**Ritta Prongs**


	16. Responsabilidades Indesejadas

Responsabilidades indesejadas.

Um mês passou e já estávamos em Fevereiro. Eu passava o meu tempo a estudar, com Lene, Alice por vezes com Sirius, Peter e Remus e é claro, com James, a sua promessa tinha-se mantido sempre bem por vezes passávamos ainda mais tempo juntos o que me agradava bastante! O nosso namoro depressa se tornou o principal tema de conversa das raparigas e as vezes dos rapazes. O nosso aniversário de namoro fora celebrado de uma maneira maravilhosa. Eu estava a chorar tinha perdido a prenda do James enchi-me de coragem e fui ter com ele. Era um sábado em que não chovia, sabia que ia-mos para a clareira encantada do dia de Natal, então sentei-me no pequeno barco pensando na melhor maneira de lhe dizer que tinha perdido a sua prenda. Quando cheguei a clareira e no meio estava um castelo de princesa até a minha cintura. Estava extremamente detalhado! Torres cilíndricas e telhados cónicos, janelas com arcadas lindíssimas, portas de material azul bebe, e um jardim que parecia mesmo verdadeiro. A frente havia os tradicionais bilhetes surpresa de James:

_Lily,_

_Pega na tua varinha aponta para ti e faz o feitiço que te ponha com 5 centímetros de altura! Não te esqueças de te vestir lá dentro! Diverte-te e vemo-nos lá dentro!_

_Amo-te_

Fiz o feitiço e fiquei deliciada. A clareira agora parecia gigante bem como o palácio. As minhas roupas tinham mantido o tamanho original por isso vi a minha frente uma camisa de noite para não estar despida. Vestia e saltitei na escadaria e abri a enorme porta de 20 centímetros. Fiquei maravilhada! A minha frente estava um enorme salão de chão branco brilhante polido. Parecia tirado de um filme da Cinderela. Uns metros mais a minha frente estava uma fonte prateada e de cada lado uma escadaria branca de corrimões dourados que dava para o segundo andar. Uma seta gorda apontava para as escadas e eu subi. Caminhei pelo corredor de paredes repletas de quatros, seguindo as setas de James.

Entrei num quarto como os das princesas, uma cama adornada e com uma cobertura alta, armários enormes, quadros estátuas e um espelho, muito do espaço estava vasiu. Em cima da cama estava um lindíssimo vestido verde-musgo de veludo com mangas de balão até aos cotovelos onde uma manga fina terminada em "v" com uma argola para enfiar no dedo da mão. Estava detalhado com rebordos dourados e parte do vestido era branca.

Vesti-o. Assentava-me que nem uma luva. Dirigi-me ao espelho e dei uma volta completa, sentia-me uma princesa. Vi também uma mola em frente ao espelho e assim que a aproximei do cabelo, ela soltou-se da minha mão e prendeu-me o cabelo.

Lá em baixo ouvi uma música. Uma valsa para ser mais precisa. Sai do quarto a sorrir. E espreitei nas escadas. No meio do salão a usar um fato de Idade média com uma capa azul escura comprida, estava James com um sorriso. Sorri também e desci as escadas a correr. Ele segurou-me na cintura e fez-me rodar, um cenário digno de um filme!

- Nunca imaginei que esse vestido te ficasse tão bem!

Foi uma noite maravilhosa… Beijamo-nos, dançamos, até demos uma volta pelo Jardim da casa de bonecas, que embora as plantas fossem de plástico havia uma ponte, Já de noite, por cima de um riacho onde nos beijamos. Que Cliché! Mas não podem deixar de admitir que sabe em fazer um cliché destes!

Pouco depois de dia vinte e cinco, a época de quidditch tinha começado e o próximo jogo era contra Slytherin. James e Sirius praticavam cada vez mais e mais tempo mas eu não me importava e ia para as bancadas esperar James e aproveitava para estudar ou ler.

Durante a aula de História da magia um papel voou em minha direcção. Abri-o e reconheci a letra rabiscada de James Potter.

_Lírio, vamos a Hogsmead amanhã?Amo-te, JP_

Sorri involuntariamente e olhei para a sala de aula onde na carteira de trás James me olhava sorridente com os olhos a brilhar por detrás dos óculos ao lado de um Sirius Black que dormia de cara apoiada na mão fechada. Eu anui mas virei-me para o papel e escrevi:

_Hoje a noite tenho uma surpresa para ti… Também te amo. Lily_

Passei-lhe o papel por trás sem parar de sorrir apercebi-me do seu sorriso mesmo sem olhar e senti o seu movimento sobre o pedaço de papel. Segundos depois o papel reapareceu a minha frente:

_Uma surpresa para mim? Á noite?_

Eu ri-me baixinho e entendi a brincadeira respondendo:

_Não seja perverso, James Potter! Não é nada de mal! Lily_

Ele:

_De mal, não tem nada de certeza, visto que tu estás a mistura! (Nada de perverso). _

Eu sorri e olhei para ele por cima do ombro e sorriu para mim.

Momentos mais tarte, antes do jantar, procurei James e vi-o ao longe a falar com Sirius, Peter e Remus que parecia bastante pálido e infeliz. Aproximei-me deles e cumprimentei:

- Olá, rapazes? Vamos, James? – perguntei. Virei-me para Remus e interroguei – estas bem, Remus?

- Sim… acho que sim… - respondeu ele.

Olhei para James e ele disse empurrando-me lentamente para nos afastar-mos dos outros:

- Em relação a isso…

Eu olhei para ele de testa franzida e ele olhou-me nos olhos e disse:

- Lils, eu realmente queria ir mas ocorreu um imprevisto, e… - ele suspirou agarrou-me nos ombros e disse: - Não dá…

Eu franzi a testa e olhei para ele espantada e disse:

- Não, dá? Não dá, porquê?

- Err… Lily, eu não posso contar. – suspirou ele de olhos fechados.

- Não podes contar?

- Não…

- Porque não?

- Olha, Lily, eu agora tenho de ir! Desculpa!

Deu-me um beijo rápido com Remus, Sirius e Peter. Eu estava a acreditar! Ele não veio! Ele prometeu-me que todas as noites iam estar juntos mas não…! Ele trocou-me para estar com o Peter, o Sirius e o Remus! Provavelmente iam fazer porcaria outra vez! Estava zangada, mas mais do que zangada estava despontada. Subi, sozinha para a torre de astronomia, era o sitio onde supostamente levaria James a ver o que lhe tinha preparado. A minha frente, estendida no chão estava a toalha axadrezada coberta por comida que eu própria tinha preparado. Biscoitos de coco com cobertura de chocolate e pepitas coloridas, que eu tinha feito, muffins detalhadamente decorados com as mais deliciosas coberturas que faziam crescer água na boca, que eu tinha feitos, um enorme bolo de chocolate do tamanho de uma quaflle coberta por chocolate líquido chantilly e morangos, que eu tinha feito, um sumo natural de amora e franboesa, que eu tinha feito,… bem acho que já apanharam a ideia.

Eu, Lily Evans a passar a noite de sexta-feira sozinha porque o meu namorado decidiu faltar ao nosso encontro por um segredo parvo que não me decidiu contar!

Alice foi com o Frank, até Marelene tinha um encontro com um rapaz ruivo de Ravenclaw. Mas eu não! Eu estava sentada, sozinha na torre de astronomia, em frente a uma bela ceia que nem me deu vontade de comer.

De súbito, um muffin flutuou no prato até algures ao meu lado. Virei-me, e lá estava ele, encostado a uma coluna refastelado com o meu muffin na mão rodando-o com um sorriso cínico estampado da cara.

- Desaparece, Philip! – exclamei eu.

- Uuhh! – ele desencostou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado trincado o bolo. – a gatinha está assanhada!

Eu levantei-me num pulo dei-lhe um estalo na mão fazendo o muffin rolar para longe da mão do meu ex-namorado.

- Esses bolos, não são para a tua boca suja!

- Nem para a do teu namoradinho, que te abandonou para sair com outra!

- Cala-te, idiota! O James nunca faria uma coisa dessas, e tu não tens nada haver com esses assuntos!

Virei-lhe as costas para me ir embora:

- Sim, aposto que tu não fazes ideia do que o teu namorado diz aos seus amigos, quando tu não estás lá! – exclamou ele começando-se a rir um tanto malvado.

Mas eu não liguei, na altura. Abandonei a torre de astronomia e dirigi-me ao dormitório. Olhei pela janela uma última vez e vi a lua cheia a iluminar o quarto vazio onde apenas eu estava. Fechei os olhos e momentos depois adormeci.

**Está um capitulo curto, mas também é nesseçario nas histórias capítulos curtos!**

**Lamento que tenham de esperar mas tenho andado muito empenhada na minha nova fic, "We belong together" mas não vou dezistir desta!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews (Ana, Bia Padfoot, Sol Swan Cullen e NêS MoOnEy)**

**Abraços **

**Ritta Prongs**


	17. Discuções, Desbafos e choro no final

Discussões, desabafos proveitosos e choro no final

Acordei as nove horas. Hoje ia a Hogsmead com o James. Ainda estava chateada com ele e tínhamos de ter uma conversiva sobre os nossos planos cancelados e ele não me contar nada. Vesti-me e desci para a sala comum para esperar James.

Dez minutos passaram…

As meninas desceram para o pequeno almoço.

Vinte minutos…

Frank desceu.

- Frank! Frank! – chamei.

Ele virou-se olhou para mim sorriu e disse:

- Ah! És tu Lily… Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Olha, o James ainda está muito demorado?

- Err… que eu saiba ainda está a dormir.

- Todos? A _dormir_?

A raiva subiu-me a cabeça. Ele ia faltar outra vez!

- Eles chegaram ontem muito tarde, Lily…

- Tarde? O quão tarde foi isso?

- Por volta das cinco da manhã.

- Cin… CINCO DA MANHÃ? – Gritei.

Frank até se assustou recuando um passo.

- Err… é melhor eu ir andando…

Eu estava mesmo irritada. Ele faltou aos planos de ontem a noite deixando-me com o Lunático do Philip, chega as 5 da manhã e por isso vai faltar aos planos de hoje porque está a dormir! "Já chega, eu vou lá assina e vou agora!" pensei. Subi as escadas do dormitório masculino e abri a porta de súbito toda a minha raiva se desvaneceu transformando-se em angustia. Como um nó no estômago. James estava deitado com o tronco nu destapado, onde se via um enorme corte com mais ou menos vinte centímetros nas costelas direitas.

Também tinha nódoas negras sobre o corpo e arranhões.

Sirius estava um pouco melhor e Peter estava quase ileso. Remus estava com um aspecto cansadíssimo mesmo estando a dormir.

Sai devagar do quarto mesmo estando espantada. O que é que tinha acontecido?

Sentei-me na Sala comum. Duas horas depois Sirius desceu, Remus desceu, Peter desceu. Mas o James não.

Subi mais uma vez as escadas. Olhei para dentro do quarto James ainda estava deitado a dormir mas parecia reconfortável e estava com uma expressão de dor mesmo durante o sono.

Andei de vagar. Estava-me a sentir mal por ele estar ferido e eu não saber porque.

Sentei-me na sua cama. Delicadamente levei a minha mão a sua cara a acaricie-lhe a bochecha. Assim que fiz isso a expressão de sofrimento de James passou e pareceu relaxado. Peguei na minha varinha e convoquei alguns curativos da enfermaria. Vi um cicatrizante rápido e destapei-o. Era um unguento azul petróleo que eu coloquei delicadamente no golpe de James. A sua expressão de sofrimento dele voltou e gemeu. Assim os seus olhos abriram-se devagar e sorriu fracamente e disse um pouco rouco:

- Oi.

- Olá.

Continuei a colocar o unguento e ele gemeu mais um pouco. Depois peguei na ligadura e disse-lhe:

- Vai doer um bocadinho porque tenho de fazer pressão.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e eu sorri um pouco. Coloquei a ligadura. De vez em quando ele agarrava os lençóis com força de modo a conter a dor. Quando terminei ele tenteou levantar-se ma eu empurrei-o levemente:

- Tens de descansar.

Ele não reclamou e ficamos num silêncio desconfortável. E ele disse:

- Desculpa ter desmarcado as coisas ontem.

- Deixa estar. - menti

Novamente silencio. Não aguentei mais. Sabia que ele não me ia dizer mas tinha de tentar:

- O que é que aconteceu?

- O quê?

- James… Tu sabes… Isso. – apontei para o seu peito ligado.

- Não foi nada.

Eu inspirei dando um ligeira risada. Eu não estava zangada naquele momento, estava só preocupada e magoada.

- James, tu tens um corte do tamanho de um régua de vinte centímetros. – disse eu – o que é que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Eu estou preocupada, James. Muito preocupada. Por favor, conta-me.

Ele inspirou como se estivesse a preparar para me contar alguma coisa. Eu sabia que lhe estava a custar muito não me dizer.

- Eu… eu não posso… - disse James olhando para baixo.

- Porquê? Porque não me contas? Eu fico preocupada, tão preocupada…. Tu nem sabes o que senti quando entrei neste quarto e te vi nesse estado! E o pior é que não me contas… Porque não me contas? Não é uma questão de ser cusca ou de te querer controlar, é só que… - abri a boca mas nada saiu inspirei e disse mais calma – tu estás assim e eu não sei porque… Estás mal e eu não te posso apoiar. De repente faltas a uma promessa por um segredo que não me contas, deixas-me sozinha a pensar no que raio foste fazer, e quando acordo descubro que chegas-te as cinco da manha e tens um enorme golpe no peito! James…

Eu sentia-me a fazer um monologo pois James não dizia nada. Só ouvia.

- Lily, eu não posso. Confia em mim!

Eu abri a boca para falar mas logo a fechei. Enchi-me de coragem e voltei-me para ele:

- James, como posso confiar em ti se faltas-te a uma promessa e não me contas porque chegas-te com um golpe enorme as cinco da manhã? Será que não entendes como me estou a sentir neste momento? Tu é que pareces que não confias em mim para não me dizeres! Eu…

- Não a minha decisão! – interrompeu James.

- Tens noção do que eu fiz para ti ontem? Passei o meu tempo livre todo a preparar um piquenique para ti e tu decidis-te ir fazer porcaria pela escola com os outros!

- Não foi nada disso! Eu faltei a uma promessa para cumprir outra!

- Vai a enfermaria. – aconselhei.

James levantou-se e foi.

Eu abanava a cabeça e levantei-me irritada e sai antes dele. Fui ao meu dormitório peguei nas minhas coisas e fui para a biblioteca.

Sentei-me em frente aos livros mas não me consegui concentrar. Tudo em que pensava era James… Nesse momento vi Remus a vir em direcção a mim. Parecia mesmo doente. Ele costumava faltar uma vez por mês para visitar a avó que estava em S. Mungus mas desta vez tinha ficado por uma razão que eu não sabia. Ele sorriu-me e eu retribui-lhe o sorriso talvez um pouco mais fraco.

- Posso? – Perguntou antes de se sentar no banco.

- Sim. – Disse apenas.

Olhei para o livro mas continuava sem o ler.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. Porquê?

- Porque estás a _olhar _para o livro de transfiguração do _ano passado_.

- Ah… Pois…. Era para relembrar…

- Pois… O que é que se passa?

Eu suspirei e comecei a contar-lhe da minha discussão com James. Ele ficava cada vez mais pálido, se possível. Quando terminei de lhe contar ele enterrou a cabeça nos braços e quando a levantou disse :

- Não acredito… isto é tudo culpa minha…

Eu franzi a testa.

- Como assim?

- Bem, vou ter mesmo de te contar, não acho justo ficarem assim por uma coisa que nem sequer têm a culpa…

- Remus, do que é que tu estas a falar?

- Lily… A razão pela qual o James fez isso tudo ontem a noite foi por causa de mim…

- De ti?

- Sim… Eu costumo faltar todos os meses na altura em que a Lua está…

Eu arregalei os olhos apercebendo-me de súbito. Remus era um Lobisomem!

- Cheia… - completei baixinho e ainda chocada.

- E o James, o Sirius e o Peter tornaram-se em _animagos_ porque assim me podiam…

- fazer companhia… - completei mais uma vez

- e ajudar…

- a controlar-te… - e outra.

- Eu compreendo que já não queiras ser mais minha amiga e…

- Estás parvo? É claro que vou continuar a ser tua amiga eu estava só a pensar que eu me passei tanto com o James quando ele…

- Estava apenas ajudar-me – foi a vez de Remus completar.

Eu ainda estava a sentir-me um pouco culpada. Levantei-me de repente e andei em direcção a enfermaria para pedir desculpas ao James e voltar tudo como antes. Ao pensar nisso senti um alivio enorme. Mas a situação inverteu-se quando cheguei a enfermaria e vi James deitado numa cama.

Mas ele não estava sozinho. Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava a ver. Sentia que tudo por debaixo dos meus pés era um enorme abismo que nunca terminava. Senti os olhos a arder e a dificuldade em engolir.

Senti uma lágrima a escorrer-me pela cara. Tentava fugir mas parecia que os meus pés tinham sido pregados a terra não me conseguia mover. Por fim dei forças as minhas pernas e corri para fora da enfermaria.

Tudo o que eu acreditava tinha desaparecido. Só queria que aquela dor passa-se. De súbito senti-me a chocar contra alguém que deixou cair os livros e ouvi uma vos que eu reconheci:

- Oh! Esqueceste-te dos teus livros na biblioteca.

Automaticamente eu abracei Remus. E solucei. Ele abraçou-me de volta. Eu chorei durante algum tempo, algum tempo que pareciam horas…

Quando me acalmei ligeiramente Remus perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

Solucei um pouco mais e respondi:

- J-James es-es-estava a beijar a L-Linda…

E voltei a chorar mais. Remus parecia chocado e de certo modo também eu.

**Fim do capitulo!**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews, minhas caras!**

**A partir de agora vamos fazer uma narração dividida pela Lily e pelo James.**

**Bom… eu sei o que vocês estão a pensar… o maravilhoso James Potter a beijar outra? Mas não se preocupem…**

**Deixem as vossas opiniões!**

**Abrações**

**Ritta Prongs**


	18. Tristesa

Tristesa

**James Potter:**

Estava mesmo com uma vontade de mudar de direcção e ir dizer a Lily porque é que tive de desmarcar os planos. Quando cheguei a enfermaria madame Pomfrei disse que o unguento que Lily pôs fez muito bem mas tinha uma coisa melhor. Mandou-me deitar e deu-me uma espécie de xarope verde seco que eu engoli de uma só vez ela avisou-me que isso iria provocar-me tonturas, sono e em casos extremos alucinações.

Então o sono veio e eu adormeci. Estava a sonhar comigo na clareira com Lily quando senti um peso ao meu lado, na cama. E abri os olhos. Ao meu lado estava Lily a sorrir.

- James. – disse ela antes de se inclinar sobre mim e me beijar. Eu retribui obviamente. Ouvi passos apersados:

- SEU SACANA! – alguém gritou.

Lily afastou-se e na porta da enfermaria estava Alice de pé a olhar par mim com uma cara estranha.

- Alice?

- TU FAZES A MINHIMA IDEIA DO QUE FIZESTE A LILY? FAZES? AI AGARRADO A OUTRA?

Eu fiz uma cara interrogativa. Mas do que raio estava ela a falar.

- Alice a Lily está aqui ao meu lado!

- NÃO SEU IDIOTA, TU ÉS CEGO? ESSA É A LINDA!

Eu olhei e no lugar onde estava Lily estava uma rapariga de cabelos loiros que eu conhecia como a Linda. Nesse momento apercebi-me do meu erro. Senti um nó no estômago. As alucinações! Devia estar a pensar que Linda era Lily!

Linda sorriu e eu apenas disse de dentes cerrados:

- Desaparece.

Ela levantou-se e foi-se embora eu levantei-me levei as mãos a cabeça.

- Meu deus… - disse eu.

- Tu és um imbecil… - comentou Alice.

- Alice, eu pensava que ela era a Linda! É que eu tomei um xarope que dá alucinações!

- Como é que eu posso acreditar em ti depois do que fizeste a minha amiga?

Dirigi-me e peguei no frasco de xarope e dei-lho. Em quanto lia eu desabafava:

- Tu tens de acreditar em mim! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas a Lily! Eu amo-a, tu sabes, Alice! Eu… Eu não sei o que fazer! Ela viu isto! Deve estar a pensar que eu a trai! E trai! Eu sou Horrível! Mas eu não dava conta! Será que ela me vai perdoar? Não, claro que não… depois eu não lhe ter dito de ontem… Eu… Ela…

Suspirei e gemi com desespero ainda com as mãos na cabeça e sentei-me naquele mesmo lugar, no chão a frente de Alice com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Ignorei dor aguda no meu golpe. A minha vida tinha como que parado. Alice inclinou-se para a frente… E colocou-me uma mão no ombro.

- Eu acredito em ti, James. Tu pareces mesmo desesperado…

- Desesperado? Alice, é como se a minha vida tivesse parado!

Ela suspirou e eu perguntei:

- Como é que ela está?

- A chorar. Foi a chorar no ombro do Remus mas depois ele teve de ir…

- E onde é que ela está?

- Não sei.

Eu enterrei a cara nas mãos. O que iria fazer se a Lily… eu nem queria pensar nisso… Eu amo-a, do fundo do meu coração….

**Lily Evans :**

**( N/A: Ponham a música Broken hearted girl)**

Senti a brisa no meu cabelo e a resfriar a minha cara molhada de lágrimas.

Deitei-me de barriga para cima na relva.

As arvores balouçavam ao sabor da brisa. Virei-me de lado e olhei para a lagoa. A catarata batia na água com um barulho relaxante e… Senti os olhos a arder intensamente. Uma lágrima caiu na relva. Fiquei a olhar para ela.

Como? Como James me pode fazer uma coisa daquelas? Eu amo-o tanto…

Ouvi passos. Não me mexi.

Sabia que era ele.

- Lily?

Não respondi. Levantei-me num pulo. E dirigi-me a ele. Toda a minha tristesa era agora raiva. Empurrei-o e ele desequilibrou-se um pouco preparava-me para lhe tar um murro quando ele agarrou o meu punho e ai eu voltei a chorar. Soluçando tentei passar para o barco mas ele disse:

- O barco não está lá.

Eu parei e olhei para os seus olhos cor de avelã. Mordi os lábios funguei. Ele não tirava os seus olhos dos meus. E disse:

- Tu tens de me ouvir.

- Não, James. Eu não tenho de te ouvir na verdade eu não tenho de aturar isto! – exclamei. Mas ele segurou a minha outra mão com força e disse:

- Tens! Lily, eu quis beijar a Linda!

- Ai não? – perguntei irónica em quanto limpava uma lágrimas.

- Não! Eu estava com alucinações! Por causa que um medicamento!

- Como posso saber que não me estás a mentir _outra vez_?

- Lily, eu amo-te! Amo-te tanto, tanto, tanto… - enquanto dizia aquilo fechava os olhos como se quisesse por todos os seus sentimentos naquelas palavras – Eu jamais, _jamais,_ te faria algo assim! Por favor… A Alice viu o rótulo, eu vi, a Madame Pomfrei viu… Lily… eu morria por ti! Eu faria qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_ para te ver feliz! Eu não amo Linda, eu nem sequer gosto dela!

Eu parei e ouvi-o. Senti as lágrimas denovo e confessei:

- Eu gostava de acreditar nisso. Mas é que gostava mesmo! Mas… neste momento eu não sei se confio em ti…

Sentia um nó no estômago . Sabia o que tinha de dizer, mas de certo modo as palavras não queriam sair…

- Lily… - pediu ele mais uma vez.

Respirei fundo e soltei as minhas mãos das dele. Ele tinha uma expressão tão triste que tive de soluçar. Eu estava numa agonia tão grande, era como de tivessem agarrado o meu coração com ganchos e o puxassem para dilecções opostas.

- Eu preciso de um tempo, James. Uma relação requer confiança mas neste momento eu não confio em ti… Lamento.

Eu passei-lhe ao lado e quando me tinha desviado uns passos dele ouvi a sua voz:

- Lily, nunca te esqueças que eu te amo para o resto da minha vida.

Eu contive-me para lhe responder e quando vi o barco, estava no mesmo sítio. James apenas queria falar comigo. Fui até ao castelo. Algumas pessoas vinham ter comigo, perguntar-me se eu estava bem. Eu dizia sempre que sim mas na verdade estava de rastos. QUndo cheguei ao retrato da Dama gorda inspirei fundo e ouvi uma voz ao meu lado.

- Eu sabia que isto te ia acontecer.

Olhei para o lado e vi, nada mais nada menos que Snape. Eu falei num voz que nem parecia minha. Sentia-me tão, tão… _triste_.

- Deixa-me.

E virei-lhe costas entrado pela sala comum. Passei como um fantasma e quase ninguém me viu. Subi para o meu quarto. Olhei para a cama. Não aguentei mais. E dasatei a chorar. Sentia uma parte de mim. Sentia tanto a falta _dele_. Solucei, gemi, até adormecer sobre a colcha sem sequer mudar de roupa.

**Say you're sorry **

**That face of an angel **

**Comes out just when you need it**

**As a pass back and forwards**

**All this time **

'**Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on,**

**the day's track on**

**Stupid girl**

**I should have known**

**I should have known**

**That i'm not a princess**

**This isn't a fairy tale**

**I'm not the one **

**Who swept of your feet**

**Leader of the stairwell**

**(N/A: White house – Taylor Swift)**

**James Potter:**

Ela passou. Sentia-me horrivelmente mal.

Eu perdera a Lily. A melhor coisa deste mundo, fora a que eu perdera. Parecia que tinha acabado de ser rasgado em pedaços.

Sentei-me na pedra junto ao lago. Fora ali que eu pedira Lily em casamento.

Fora ali que eu me senti o rapaz mais feliz do mundo.

E era agora que eu me senti o rapaz mais infeliz do mundo. Nem da para descrever como me sentia era somente… infeliz…

Momentos mais tarde convoquei o barco e voltei para o castelo. Ignorei toda a gente. Olhava para o chão. Quando só faltava duas escadarias para ao retrato da Dama gorda vi o Snape ao pé do quadro. Olhava para mim com raiva. Eu não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém por isso continuei a andar. Ouvi alguém a chamar por mim e vi Sirius a correr para ao pé de mim.

- Prongs! O que é que aconteceu? Ouvi dizer que a Lily estava a chorar?

"Lily" até o nome me fazia triste como se tudo por debaixo dos pés fosse um abismo. Ignorei Sirius e subi mais um lance de escadas e Snape começou a descer na minha direcção.

- Tu fizeste bem. – disse Snape – claro que se separaram, como é que se suportavam um ao outro um idiota e uma sangue de lama.

Foi a gota de agua. Lancei-me sobre Snape e dei-lhe um murro com toda a minha força. Outro murro do outro lado e outro no olho até que Senti alguém a puchar-me senão teria continuado. Ao atrás de mim estava Lene e Sirus a segurar-me e Alice, Peter e Remus espantados a olhar para mim com mais uns seis Gryffindors. Snape gemia agarrado a cara. O nariz partido, provavelmente, a sangrar.

Soltei-me de Marlene e Sirius e passei ao lado do Snape ainda no chão e fui para o meu quarto.

Deite-me na cama. Tranquei a porta e pensei em Lily. Eu sentia tanto a falta dela e apenas tinham passado quinze minutos. Não iria chorar, garanti a mim mesmo. Mas não estava a ser fácil visto que me sentia tão miserável quanto um mendigo.

Adormeci e sonhei comigo e com Lily na clareira, juntos denovo…

**Eu vou resolver isto, não se preocupem! É preciso é ter calma!**

**A vida não é um mar de rosas…**

**Afinal o nosso James não tinha a culpa (claro que não!)!**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews de todas(Patrícia, Gina e ´NeS! **

**Deixem a vossa opinião PLEEEEASE *cara de cachorrinho abandonado***

**Espero publicar outro capítulo antes de sábado (vou uma semana para fora)!**

**Abraços**

**Ritta Prongs**


	19. Saudades

**Saudades**

Lily Evans.

Acordei as seis da manhã. As outras ainda estavam a dormir. Vesti o meu uniforme e levei um pouco a conformar-me que eu e James já não namorávamos. Senti-me novamente arrasada. Abri o meu malão e tirei o álbum de fotografias do Natal. Lá estava eu e James. Baixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos.

Olhei em redor e sai do quarto. Não estava ninguém na sala comum. Fui tomar o pequeno almoço. Na mesa de Ravenclaw estava Philip que parou de comer ao ver-me. Eu ignorei-o. Sentei-me na minha mesa e olhei para a comida. Não tinha fome nenhuma. Ouvi um arrastar de cadeira e ouvi Philip atrás de mim:

- Olá.

Não respondi. Não estava com pachorra nem com humor para as suas tretas.

- Então, tu e o Potter acabaram…Não é?

Cerrei os punhos em cima da mesa.

- Bem me parecia. Ele não valia nada… Ignorante, com a mania, a tratar-te como um cão…

Levantei-me e não me controlei elevei o joelho com força e acertei-lhe mesmo no meio das pernas. Ele gritou de dor e deitou-se no chão agarrado ao local onde eu lhe acertara. Com uma voz rouca e tentando conter toda a minha raiva:

- O James vale mais mil que tu.

E fui-me embora virando-lhe as costas enquanto ele gemia. Dirigi-me a sala enquanto o Salão começava a encher e olhavam para Philip estatelado no chão agarrado a virilha.

Sentei-me á porta e abri o livro e comecei a ler. Mas não me conseguia concentrar de maneira alguma…

A professora MacGonnagall chegou e olhou para mim sentada no chão e perguntou:

- Senhora Evans?

Eu levantei-me:

- Bom dia, professora.

- A Senhora está bem?

- Já estive melhor, professora... – confessei.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa…?

- Obrigada.

Ela abriu a porta e eu entrei. Os alunos começaram a entar, Lene sentou-se ao meu lado e olhou para mim:

- Ei… Estás bem, Lily?

Eu não respondi apenas olhei para ela.

- Pois… - ela disse baixando o olhar depois voltou-se de novo para mim e perguntou – acabaram?

Eu mordi os lábios e anui esforçando-me para não chorar.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e abraçou-me. A professora interrompeu o nosso abraço começando a aula:

- Bom dia, turma. Hoje vamos começar a dar a transfiguração de objectos grandes em animais de pequeno porte. É uma matéria muito…

A professora foi interrompida pela porta a abrir-se e ouvi uma voz familiar que me fez congelar e sentir o coração nos pés:

- Desculpe o atraso, professora.

- Espero que se justifique, Senhor Potter.

- Adormeci. Desculpe.

Notava-se pela voz que estava triste e com pouco entusiasmo. Até a professora estranhara um pouco. Senti um olhar na minha nuca mas não me atrevi a olhar para trás.

- Continuando… Esta matéria é muito difícil e precisamos de três coisas essências para o fazer correctamente. Alguém sabe o que são essas três coisas?

A professora olhou em volta e depois fixou o olhar em mim esperando que eu dissesse a resposta. Eu sabia.

Mas não disse nada.

- Bem,… Essas coisas são Concentração, Boa pronunciação e Prática.

A aula correu como no inicio. Não participei quase nem me mexi. E quando chegou a altura de fazer o feitiço não me consegui concertar e tudo correu mal. A professora estava espantada comigo. Os meus colegas estavam espantados comigo. Eu estava espantada comigo. Nunca me tinha apercebido antes como James era importante…

No fim da aula esperei que a maior parte das pessoas tivesse saído para evitar olhar para James. Eu sai com Lene e Alice. Elas falavam uma com a outra e eu não prestava atenção a nada. Interrompi-as.

- Meninas, eu vou a Biblioteca.

Alice tentou parar-me mas Lene impediu-a. Avancei sozinha. Pegeui num livro e finalmente consegui lê-lo. Até que ouvi uma voz conhecida.

Era Sirius. E com Sirius estava Remus, Peter e é claro, James. E tive de olhar para ele. Novamente aquela agonia no meu estômago. Mas ele parecia deslocado… Olhava para o chão sem expressão em quanto os outros falavam.

Ele olhou para cima e olhou para mim. Senti-me cada vez pior. Ficamos a olhar um para o outro. Fixei os seus olhos Avelã. Senti os olhos a arder, tinha vontade de chegar lá e beija-lo e esquecer tudo o resto…

Levantei-me quebrando o olhar. Deixei o livro aberto em cima da mesa e caminhei apressadamente e sai da biblioteca. Senti uma lágrima. Corri até chegar a casa de banho. Tranquei-me num cubículo e chorei.

Sentia tanto a falta de James… Nem podia explicar. Eu não era eu sem ele.

**James Potter:**

Caminhava devagar. Não tinha vontade de falar com os outros, de ir ao treino de Quidditch para o jogo de amanhã. De falar. Eu queria que tudo aquilo apaga-se… Não sabia bem como mas queria que acabasse. Senti um olhar em mim levantei o olhar e vi-a. Lily olhava para mim sem expressão no rosto. Senti um nó no estômago mas não parei de olhar para os seus olhos, e mesmo que quisesse não conseguia. Os seus olhos verdes esmeralda brilhavam cada vez mais.

Então ela levantou-se deixando o livro em cima da mesa caminhando em passos largos e apressados até sair da biblioteca, passando por mim mas fixando o chão. Ainda espreitei pela arcada da biblioteca e vi que esta caminhava cada vez mais apressada de cabeça baixa e de relance vi lágrimas na sua cara.

Cada vez me sentia pior. Apetecia-me voltar atrás no tempo e correr atrás dela, abraça-la, consola-la…

Desviei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça que só me faziam triste e revoltado.

- James…?

Apercebi-me que Remus me estava a chamar baixinho. Eu olhei para ele e ele perguntou:

- Estás bem?

Eu anui.

- Olha, eu não consigo deixar de me sentir culpado por tudo o que vocês estão a passar, peço muita desculpa, eu…

- Esquece isso, Remus… - disse eu numa voz que nem soava minha – a culpa não é tua.

**Lily Evans:**

Meia hora depois sai da casa de banho.

Já tinha passado a hora do almoço e eu fui para a aula de Herbologia. Fizemos trios e eu fiquei com Alice e Marelene.

- Lily…?

- Sim?

- Onde estives-te na hora do almoço? – perguntou Alice um pouco a medo.

- Na biblioteca. – respondi.

- Nós fomos lá e não estavas… - comentou Lene.

- Fui a casa-de-banho.

- Ahh… - elas não insistiram mais.

Quatro dias passaram e eu não me sentia nada melhor. Mal comia porque nunca tinha apetite, e chorava demasiadas vezes… Na verdade continuava a evitar James e tudo relacionado com ele. Ouvi os boatos de ele ter praticamente espancado Snape ao pé do retrato da dama gorda por ele me ter chamado sangue de lama, até faltei ao jogo de quidditch.

E nós tínhamos ganho, mas James não fora a festa, e quando apanhou a snitch saiu da vassoura e foi direito aos balneários. Lene dissera que ele estava um pouco distraído e dissera a ela e Sirius que só queria acabar com aquilo (o jogo) o que era muito estranho porque ele adorava aquilo.

Eu estava no quarto a ler quando Alice e Lene entraram e se sentaram a minha frente olhando para mim:

- Lily, temos de falar.

Eu fechei o livro e olhei para elas sem expressão:

- Digam.

- Isto não pode continuar assim!

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Tu sabes… Desde que tu e o James acabaram tu andas assim…

Revirei os olhos e cerrei os punhos ao iniciar o assunto. Tentava sempre mudar o assunto assim que chegava a James ou eu. Mas sabia que agora era inútil.

- Tu mal comes…

- Não tenho fome – contrapus

- Quase não falas, andas sempre triste e a chorar…

- Quem disse? – Perguntei.

- Digo eu – disse Marlene.

- Tu não podes viver assim para sempre! Sempre triste… Se algo não corre bem tu tens de passar a página, seguir em frente! – continuou Alice.

Sem puder evitar uma lágrima caiu e eu apressei-me a limpa-la. Elas suspiraram com um saorriso triste e eu sem saber bem porquê comecei a soluçar em quanto falava:

- Eu-eu não controlo, Alice. Está bem? Tu não sabes como isto é! Tu andas com o Frank e parece que foram feitos um para o outro, eu sentia isso com o James e… e agora tu acabou… é como se o mundo que tu conhecias se tinha desabado… Entendes?

Alice suspirou mais uma vez e baixou a cabeça e Marlene contar pôs:

- Se o amas e ele te ama porque acabaram!

- Ele beijou outra! – contrapus eu mas Lene não se acalmou.

- Ele estava com alucinações! Bolas, Lily! Ele pensava que eras tu!

- Mas como posso confiar nele?

- A questão não é como posso confiar nele é nos medicamentos que toma não? A c-u-l-p-a n-ã-o f-o-i d-e-l-e! – Disse ela pausadamente.

Eu chorei e Marlene calou-se abraçando-me. Depois segurou-me pelos ombros e disse:

- Nós não gostamos de te ver assim! Somos tuas amigas!

Eu não disse nada tentando acalmar-me.

-A decisão é tua… - disse Lene.

Momentos depois de eu parar de chorar Alice disse:

- Vai haver um baile…

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Um baile.

- Quando?

-Errr… no dia de S. Valendim.

- E? – perguntei.

- Eu acho que tu devias ir…

- Não. – disse apenas.

- Porque não? Iria ajudar-te a esquecer o…

- Não, Alice. Eu não tenho par e não quero ter.

- Mas assim ias distrair-te…

- NÃO.

Levantei-me irritada sai do quarto. Desci as escadas para a sala comum. Estava cheia e lá, sentado no sofá estava James. Comecei a andar mais depressa mas comecei a sentir-me um pouco zonza. As coisas estavam a desfocar-se, as vozes estavam a fazer eco na minha cabeça e a ultima coisa que me lembro é de ouvir alguém a gritar

- LILY!

**Isto vai melhorar… é preciso ter paciência…**

**Obrigada pelas review's (Patrícia e anónimo **** )**

**Espero que tenham gostado…**

**Deixem Review!**

**Bjs **

**Ritta Prongs**


	20. Eramos três e agora somos dois

"Éramos três e agora somos dois"

**James Potter:**

Estava sentado no sofá da Sala comum. Estava tão cheia que mal me podia ouvir a pensar… Pelo canto do olho vi uma cabeleira ruiva a descer as escadas do dormitório. Não me atrevi a olhar no momento mas cai na tentação e por cima do ombro vi Lily a dirigir-se para fora do retrato da dama gorda.

Senti como um tijolo a atingir-me a cabeça. Acho que nunca me sentira tão triste em toda a minha vida.

Mas de súbito numa fracção de segundo vi as pernas de Lily a cederem e os seus cabelos a e antes que ela atingisse o chão instintivamente gritei o seu nome. Levantei-me e toda a gente olhou para mim e Lily deitada do chão inconsciente.

Agachei-me junto dela, era como se o meu coração tivesse parado e tivesse sido atingido umas 100 vezes pela maldição _cruciatus, _não ouvia nada a minha volta estava fixo na rapariga que eu amava que perdera os sentidos mesmo a minha frente! Quem saberia o que lhe andava a acontecer! Podia ter sido atingida por uma maldição, estar gravemente doente, mas eu não sabia… E foi esse facto que me deixou que me fez sentir tão triste.

Retirei os cabelos da sua cara que estava pálida, com olheiras, e a cara marcada por lágrimas…

Sabia que era por minha causa e isso deixava-me angustiado… não podia fazer nada, ela não queria mais continuar a nossa relação… era como ter um saco de plástico a volta da cabeça a sufocar-me naquele momento.

As pessoas começaram a chegar a minha volta mas eu nem reparei. Peguei em Lily e abri espaço pela multidão andando apressadamente até a enfermaria.

Snape que passava por ali parou de andar e olhou para Lily e empalideceu como se até gostasse dela e se preocupasse.

Mas não liguei a isso só queria zelar pela saúde de Lily.

Havia um grupo de pessoas que me seguia de perto para vez o que acontecera a Lily.

Na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrei diagnosticou-a já quando estava numa cama. A enfermeira disse que era por falta de nutrição e que tinha provavelmente um depressão e não lhe daria nada para a acordar para que ela recupera-se. Sirius, Marlene, Peter, Remus, Alice e mais algumas pessoas estavam em volta da cama de Lily.

- Não, não! Não quero gente aqui! Ela está aqui para recuperar não é para ser incomodada.

Os outros saíram e a enfermeira olhou para mim a espera que eu também saísse:

- Vamos lá!

- Madam Pomfrei, por favor, deixe-me ficar com ela. Eu preciso de estar aqui.

- Não, não! Não há excepeções.

- Eu imploro-lhe! Deixe-me olhar por ela. – tinha a certeza que tinha um ar desolado.

- Ora esta, eu olho por ela, pode estar descansado Senhor Potter! Mas o que vos da a vocês miúdos para quererem estar sempre ao pé dos doente… Deviam era deixa-los descansar!

- Eu amo-a.

Madam Pomfrei olhou para mim com um ar triste pareceu ponderar durante um pouco e suspirou:

- Pronto, está bem… mas só até escurecer!

- Obrigado.

Eu sentei-me ao lado dela. Estudei o seu rosto que conhecia tão bem… O nariz levemente arrebitado, os olhos verdes musgo agora tapados pelas delicadas pálpebras, os lábios carnudos e as bochechas levemente sarapintadas de sardas que tinham vindo a desaparecer ao longo do tempo.

Mas ela estava diferente desde que tínhamos acabado… Pálida, chorosa, magríssima parecia que toda a alegria da sua alma tinha-se varrido no momento em que eu beijei Linda pensando que era ela.

Levantei-me e sentei-me a altura da sua cintura. Coloquei a sua mão entre as minhas e falei.

Falei como se ela estivesse acordada a ouvir-me o que claramente não estava.

- Lily… Porquê?

Levantei-me e andei de costas para ela vendo a chuva a bater na janela. A primavera estava a chegar… Continuei a falar

- Tu nem sabes… - dei uma risada nervosa e ao mesmo tempo triste, falava com desgosto na voz… nem parecia eu – Naquele dia… na clareira, nós éramos três, eu, tu e felicidade, hoje somos dois: eu e a saudade. Saudade de te ver sorrir, de contar as cores dos teus olhos quando nos deitamos lado a lado na clareira, de te ouvir rir, de te ouvir contar o teu dia, desabafar sobre as notas. Saudade de te beijar, de sentir a tua pele, de te abraçar quando estás triste, de rir contigo quando estás feliz…O verdadeiro amor nunca morre, ele apenas dorme para acordar ainda mais belo. E é nisso que eu acredito… mas neste momento… não sei muito bem o que pensar… Não sei se vou voltar a ser com dantes… Eu só quero que voltes para mim… Quando te vi a cair na sala comum, e eu não sabia o que tinhas, eu senti-me tão incapaz… como se estivesse preso por correntes…

Pela foi ai que senti os meus olhos a arder e aguentei-me mas uma lágrima caiu pela minha cara. Aprecei-me a limpa-la. Eu não iria chorar. Recompus-me e de súbito ouvi um soluço. Mas não era meu. Virei-me de súbito. E vi Lily a chorar acordada na cama.

- Lily…

Aproximei-me dela hesitante. Mas ela não pareceu repreender-me.

Sentei-me junto dela.

**Lily Evans:**

Senti um zumbir no meu ouvido e abri os olhos. Demorei pouco tempo até perceber que estava na enfermaria. Então, percebo que devia ter perdido os sentidos. De súbito apercebi-me de uma voz, uma voz que me fez gelar os ossos e estermecer.

- … na clareira, nós éramos três, eu, tu e felicidade, hoje somos dois: eu e a saudade. Saudade de te ver sorrir, de contar as cores dos teus olhos quando nos deitamos lado a lado na clareira, de te ouvir rir, de te ouvir contar o teu dia, desabafar sobre as notas. Saudade de te beijar, de sentir a tua pele, de te abraçar quando estás triste, de rir contigo quando estás feliz…O verdadeiro amor nunca morre, ele apenas dorme para acordar ainda mais belo. E é nisso que eu acredito… mas neste momento… não sei muito bem o que pensar… Não sei se vou voltar a ser com dantes… Eu só quero que voltes para mim… Quando te vi a cair na sala comum, e eu não sabia o que tinhas, eu senti-me tão incapaz… como se estivesse preso por correntes…

Em quanto ele falava sentia os meus olhos a encherem-se de lágrimas mais uma vez.

Ele parecia tão sincero… mas eu não podia voltar… Sem querer solucei. James virou-se e disse:

- Lily…

Enterrei a o rosto nas mão chorando pela vontade de o ter de volta que eu também sentia, e a sinceridade e desgosto na sua voz só me fez sentir pior.

Senti-o a aproximar-se de mim talvez hesitante. Não o afastei. Eu queria-o perto de mim, queria abraça-lo, beija-lo. Mas a razão na minha cabeça negava isso e por uma vez não lhe liguei.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e devagar colocou-me a mão no ombro. E eu não aguentei mais e atirei-me para os seus braços. Ele correspondeu logo. Chorei no seu ombro.

O seu calor, era diferente de tudo no mundo, o seu cheiro as suas mãos suaves e ao mesmo tempo tão seguras acariciando as minhas costas e cabelos. James encostava o seu queixo no meu ombro fazendo-me choques eléctricos dando-me uma vontade intensa de fazer tudo voltar atrás.

Afastei-me mas ele segurou-me e a distância entre as nossas caras era curta. Pestanejei tentando não olhar nos seus olhos avelã caramelizado.

- Lily… Porque é que nos separamos?

Eu solucei. Demorei pouco tempo a responder e surpreendi-me com a minha resposta:

- Não sei…

Ele, com o polegar limpou-me as lágrimas…

- Não chores, por favor. Isso deixa-me angustiado.

Mas isso só me fez chorar mais. O facto de eu o deixar angustiado só me mostrava o quanto ele me amava isso dificultava as coisas para mim. Ele segurou-me o queixo. E sussurrou:

- Olha para mim, Lily. Por favor.

Eu olhei. Funguei senti-me a desfalecer em lágrimas. Eu amava-o. Por que é que as coisas tinham de ser assim?

- Finge que não aconteceu nada. Que sou só eu e tu e a felicidade outra vez, que nada de mais aconteceu.

Solucei:

- Não posso…

- Lily… eu não aguento assim… eu tenho de estar perto de ti, eu _tenho_ que te amar se não, eu não ou eu! Eu preciso disso. Eu quero que voltemos a ser como dantes… Passear pelos lagos de mãos dadas, das noites que vinhas dormir para a minha cama, dos dias na neve quando nos divertimos… Não chores! Isto não é para chorar é para sorrir, para relembrar-te do que éramos.

Eu abanei a cabeça e desenvencilhei-me dele:

- Isto é para chorar, James… Porque já não vai ser assim…

- E por que não?

- Porque… eu não posso voltar a sofer assim!

- Mas tu estás a sofrer! Sem mim! E eu sem ti! Eu amo-te! Tu amas-me?

- James, amor não é tudo e…

- Tu amas-me? – insistiu

- Não podemos voltar…

- TU AMAS-ME? – perguntou quase gritando.

- SIM! – respondi da mesma maneira.

- Então para um momento, para! Para com tudo isso! Tu estás a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água! Isto foi tudo um mal entendido!

- Não, James, não foi. As pessoas falam e nós não podemos deixar de nos influenciar…

- Quem falou?

- Essa não é a questão…

- QUEM? – gritou novamente

- Philip McCool.

Ele ficou em choque. Afastou-se de mim levantando-se.

- Tu acabas-te comigo por causa _dele?_

- Não!

- Sim! Tu… eu… Tu acabaste comigo por causa DELE!

- Não, tu não estás a entender…

- TU ARRUINASTE-ME ENTENDES! TU FIZES-TE NÃO DORMIR, SOFRER! SOFRER DE VERDADE! E TU FAZES-ME ISTO! – ele gritou.

- James… tens que me ouvir, não é isso…

- Se calhar era verdade… se calhar tu nunca me amas-te e eu nunca te amei…

Essa verdade atingiu-me como que tivesse caído uma um peso enorme em cima de mim. Acho que até gritei. Senti como que se os relógios tivessem parado de funcionar um mundo tivesse parado de girar e o meu coração já não batesse mais e que tudo debaixo dos meus pés tinha caído e eu estava num abismo.

- Adeus, Evans.

Virou costas e saiu da enfermaria. Acho que nunca me sentira pior em toda a minha vida… Talvez quando os meus pais morreram. E eu não sei porque deu-me uma vontade de fazer o mesmo e desaparecer deste mundo. E chorei o mais alto que pude soltando todas as magoas que sentia mas, não me deixando melhor de todo.

**Eu sei, é um capitulo angustiante…**

**Até a mim me angustiou faze-lo…**

**Mas não se esqueçam da frase do James "****O verdadeiro amor nunca morre, ele apenas dorme para acordar ainda mais belo".**

'**Tá! Ele foi um pouco mauzinho mas deve custar bastante ouvir uma coisa daquelas da pessoa que se ama. E a Lily está mesmo de rastos…**

**Mas vai tudo acabar bem…**

**Obviamente!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Sofia Cavada Lopes: Tens razão! E Obrigada! Gosto sempre de ouvir que gostam dela! Dá-me auto estima! HEHE! **

**NeS MoOnEy – acalma-te, filha! E mais uma vez, paciência! Vai tudo acabar bem…**

**Sol Swan Cullen – Não fiques triste que isto vai passar… olha a frase! E nestas alturas que dá para se ver o quanto se gosta de alguém e nós sabemos todos muito bem que a Lils e o James se amam e por isso vão se amar 4ever!**

**Joana Patrícia: Eu sei… eu no teu lugar estaria exactamente igual! Mas isto compensa… depois… mas por enquanto vais ter de te aguentar um pouco… Sorry!**

**BJS a todas **

**Ritta Prongs**


	21. Erros reconhecidos, Ponche e Baile

Erros Reconhecidos, Ponche e Baile

**James Potter:**

Fazia dois dias desde que Lily estava na enfermaria e eu fingia que não me preocupava, não perguntava por ela, não a visitava, nem sequer falava com as amigas dela. Mas sempre que passava pela porta que dava para a enfermaria uma vontade súbita de lá entrar era constante, mas eu ignorava e fingia não me importar. O facto é que eu não estava nem mais um pouquinho que seja feliz, na realidade sentia-me pior, irritado com tudo a minha volta.

Sempre que via McCool a dobrar uma esquina ou numa sala de aula uma enorme vontade de o espancar passava-me pela cabeça mas controlava-me.

Certo dia, ao sair de uma aula Alice esperava-me a porta:

- Posso falar contigo?

Eu anui e seguia até ao pátio de tranfiguração e ela disse:

- Que porcaria foi aquela na enfermaria?

- O quê? – perguntei fingindo-me desentendido.

- Tu sabes muito bem. Disseste a Lily que nunca a tinhas amado e que ela nunca te tinha amado também.

- E? – disse tentando parecer despreocupado.

- "E"? "E"? Mas tu fazes a mínima ideia do que isso a afectou? Ela passa a vida na enfermaria a olhar para a janela parada sem fazer nada, como se tivesse desligada do mundo, chora horas a fio só por pronunciar-mos o teu nome, se queres que te diga eu não reconheço essa Lily! Ela quase nem chorava, e nunca foi assim. Sabes porque ela desmaiou? Porque não comia! Não tinha apetite! E agora a enfermeira tem de a obrigar a tomar poções energéticas porque ela recusa-se a comer!

Tentei não me preocupar mas o meu coração batia a mil a hora e o nó no estômago estava cada vez mais apertado.

- N-não tenho nada a ver com isso. – respondi mas não tinha nenhuma confiança na minha voz.

- Porque lhe disse-te aquilo?

- Ela acabou comigo por causa do McCool, Alice! Por causa dele!

- Não, não acabou! Na minha opinião, inconscientemente, a Lily naquele momento quis uma pequena vingança do que tu lhe fizeste com a Linda! E não bufes porque aos olhos dela, com ou sem medicamentos, ela viu-te a beijar outra e isso não saia da sua cabeça, isso fez-lhe lembrar como ela pensava que eras, que andavas com ela só porque ela foi a única que te disse "não" e depois ias para outra, e ela está com medo que isso aconteça no futuro e ela saia ainda mais magoada com isso!

Não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer… Sabia que de certo modo Alice estava certa, mas eu não o queria admitir.

- Tu amas a Lily, James. Eu sei que sim. Da para ver na tua cara. Ainda não percebi como lhe pudeste negar isso! Acho que isso apagou todas as esperanças dela em relação a ti.

Eu suspirei. Ela tinha razão era uma razão que me custou muito a ouvir. Quem é que eu queria enganar fingindo que não a amava. Eu amava-a mais do que tudo na vida.

- O que é que eu faço, Alice? Ela não quer voltar para mim…

- Ela quer, James! Ela quer isso mais do que qualquer coisa! Mas agora, depois do que lhe disse-te, eu não sei se ela vai arriscar voltar para ti…

- Eu amo-a tanto, Alice, que nem dou conta do que faço e a mínima coisa negativa em relação a ela deixa-me fora de mim!

- Eu sei, James. Mas tu vais ter de lhe dizer isso a ela não a mim.

- Ela não me vai ouvir…

- Vais ter de lhe provar que tudo isto não passou de um mal entendido, fá-la lembrar-se de como era feliz ao teu lado, e que nunca mais vais deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça!

- Mas como?

- Isso já é contigo. Mas acho que é melhor começares por visita-la e pedir desculpas.

Suspirei… Isso não ia ser nada fácil.

- Adeus, James.

Dirigi-me para a aula de poções. Ninguém lá estava excepto o professor Slughorn que olhou para mim, meio espantando meio divertido:

- James, meu rapaz! Era mesmo conti go que eu queria falar!

- Diga professor… - respondi sem muita energia.

- Tenho uma excelente noticia para ti! Um amigo meu que por acaso tu deves conhecer de nome…

-XxXxX-

**Lily Evans:**

Gostava de as vezes me fechar numa caixa.

Sério.

Decidi-me hoje que iria esquecer tudo sobre _ele_ e… isso…

Levantei-me da cama da enfermaria e caminhei até a janela. Já não havia neve. Não tinha a certeza que isso era uma coisa boa. Era dia 13 de Fevereiro.

As férias de carnaval foram adiadas para depois de o dia de S. Valentim.

Ouvi passos e na porta estava Lene, Alice e A Madam Pomfrei.

Olhei para elas a aproximarem-se de mim.

- Chagamos a uma conclusão. – disse a Marlene.

- A Senhora vai ter alta hoje. – Suspirei aliviada, já estava farta de ali estar e para além disso tinha de assistir as aulas e preparar-me para os exames. – Mas…

Ai… dali não vem coisa boa…

- As suas colegas vão garantir que come todas as refeições e… vai ter de ir ao baile de S. Valentim.

- O quê? – perguntei espantada. – No que é que isso me pode ajudar?

- Se algo foi diagnosticado em si foi uma pequena depressão, por isso, um baile de S. Valentim dado pelo professor Slughon que especialmente pediu para que a menina fosse, acho que é o ideal para a distrair.

- Mas eu não quero ir!

- Ou vai ou fica aqui até ao fim das ferias de carnaval.

- Mas isso não é justo!

- Ou é isso ou não é nada!

Eu suspirei e olhei para as minhas amigas. Baixei a cara e respondi.

- Pronto, está bem…

- Muito bem. Pode ir vestir a sua roupa habitual e voltar ao seu dia a dia.

Assim fiz.

Quando estava na sala comum com as minhas amigas uma hora mais tarde. Elas falavam entusiasmadas sobre o baile então, Sirius chegou. Estava sozinho. Colocou a cara entre a minha e a de Alice com um sorriso e disse:

- Então, a Lils 'tá de volta!

- Parece que sim… - respondi sem muita energia

Saiu do nosso lado e foi para junto de Marlene e disse-lhe algo ao ouvido que a fez corar furiosamente.

- Volto já. – disse ela saindo com Sirius.

Eu olhei para Alice e disse:

- Aquilo ainda vai dar coisa…

Ela sorriu e vi-o passar atrás de mim. Eu não olhei directamente. Pelo canto do olho vi-o a hesitar ao ver-me e depois continuou em frente para o seu dormitório. Engoli em seco e Alice olhou para mim. Ela suspirou.

- Ele está mesmo arrependido, sabes? – disse Alice.

Eu senti um arrepio na espinha e disse rouca:

- Não me interessa.

- Lily…

- sim…

- Tu tens saudades dele, admite…

Não respondi e ela continuou:

- Se o Frank alguma vez me fizesse algo assim eu agiria exactamente assim.

- Então porque me continuas a dizer isso.

- Porque tu estás a dar-me razão!

- O quê?

- Eu amo o Frank de verdade por isso é que reagiria assim. E tu reagis-te assim e isso demonstra que também o amas de verdade mas tu és demaziado teimosa para dares o braço a torcer.

- Tu sabes o que ele me disse? Ele não me ama! Eu estava certa… Eu sou só mais uma!

- Não, não és! Tu não entendes? A culpa não foi toda dele desta vez!

- Ah! Então foi minha, não? – reclamei.

- Sim! Tu tens noção que lhe disseste? Se o James te dissesse que a opinião do Philip contava para o facto de teres acabado com ele!

- Não, disse não!

- Disses-te! E como querias que ele reagisse.

- Não quero saber!

- ´r clkaro que queres! Tui não queres admitir que desta vez tu também metes-te a pata na possa!

- E ele? O que ele me disse?

- Eu disse _também_! Vocês vão se separar por uma coisa ridícula! E assim, vais cometer dos maiores erros da tua vida, aviso-te já! Porque duvido muito que alguém faça tudo o que o James fez por ti!

De certo modo eu sabia que ela estava certa… mas tinha orgulho a mais para o admitir.

-3-

Vesti um vestido que já tinha mas ainda só o tinha utilizado uma vez.

Não tinha alças cor de rosa com duas riscas braças no fim, o vestido esguio dava-me até aos pés.

O cabelo em canudos perfeitos e uma maquilhagem leve. Era nestas alturas que nos sentimos lindas com princesas, mas eu estava farta. So me apetecia ver-me livre daquela cangalhada toda e ir para a cama ler.

Fui até sala comum. Lene saiu com o seu vestido azul bebe de braço dado com Sirius. Alice saiu de mãos dadas com Frank.

E eu?

Eu desci sozinha.

O salão estava coberto de corações, vermelhos e cor de rosa e musicas românticas tocavam para os casais na pista de dança.

Não via James em lado nenhum

Sentei-me numa mesa vazia brincando com as unhas e bebendo um puco de ponche.

Vi uns pés a minha frente olhei para cima e vi a cara.

Philip McCool estava a minha frente sorrindo como um idiota.

- Desaparece. – disse fria.

- Vá lá Lily! Só uma dança, como nos velhos tempos.

- Velhos tempos que eu não quero recordar, e para ti é Evans!

- Vá lá!

- Não! Agora sai da minha frente.

Ele agarrou-me o pulço e eu disse entre dentes:

- Larga-me, já!

- Vamos dançar - ele puxou-me e eu não fui de modos e despejei o meu ponche todo em cima da cabeça oca do rapaz. Assisti ao liquido roxo a escorrer-lhe pelo cabelo e cara até manchar o seu fato. Algum casais que dançavam pararam para olhar para Philip com uma cara de anormal a coberto de ponche.

- Tu não aprendes mesmo pois não. Levantei-me e dirigi-me para a saída do Salão passei pelo hall onde vi a trás de mim um cão preto sentado a olhar para mim.

- Ei? O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer.

Nesse momento o cão começou a fugir em direcção a um corredor de saulas de aula. Olhei em volta e não o vi em lado nenhum.

Mas havia uma sala onde a luz estava acesa.

Devagar caminhei em direcção a essa sala. Abri a porta devagar e o meu coração disparou.

A sala estava coberta de ramos de flores ursinhos de peluche, balões e confetis caiam magicamente do tecto e desfaziam-se em perfume quando atingiam o chão deixando um aroma a flores e a floresta.

Nesse momento ouvi…

You warned me that  
You were gonna leave  
Never thought you would really go 

I was blind  
But baby now I see  
Broke your heart  
But now I know

That I was being such a fool (fool)  
And I didn't deserve you (oooh)

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

Looking at the letter that you left  
(the letter that you left, will I ever get you back)  
Wondering if I'll ever get you... Back

Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
[When will I see you next, will I ever get you back]  
Knowing that I never will forget  
[I won't forget, I won't forget]

That I was being such a fool [fool]  
**And I still don't deserve you **[ooh]

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
Cause I'm dyin' without your love  
Yeah!  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause you know that truth means so much more  
cause you would, if you could, don't lie 

Cause I give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But **I can't live without you**

Don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love 

Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

Yeah!

Don't wanna fall asleep (don't wanna fall asleep)  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up (who knows if I'll get up)  
Don't wanna cause a scene  
Cause I'm dyin' without your love  
Yeah!  
Begging to hear your voice (let me hear your voice)  
Tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

**Desculpem, demorei um pouquinho mais com este capitulo…**

**O fim está próximo minhas caras…**

**E isso será bom? Mau? Os dois? **

**Sim, os dois!**

**Bem… Reviews…**

**Jonana Patrícia – Obrigada ^^! Também acho que o final foi horrível! Custou-me…custou-me… Bjs!**

**Sofia Cavada Lopes – É mesmo deprimente… O James foi um pouco bruto foi… mas é só para dar pica! Hehe!**

**Sol Swan Cullen – Isto é assim, Sol! A vida não é só um mar de rosas (embora fosse bom) Mas não te preocupes! Que isto acaba daqui a pouco…E eles são estúpidos é verdade! Mas como eu digo (mas não tenho), é preciso termos calma…! Lol n.n ! Isto resolve-se…**

**Bem, Obrigada a todos os que leram, e os que leram e deixaram reviews!**

**Não se esqueção de este botãozinho aqui embaixo que é tão fácil de clicar e deixar uma opinião!**

**Adeus**

**E Abrações**

**Ritta Prongs**


	22. A decisão

A decisão

**James Potter:**

Eu acabei a canção e ela permaneceu ali de pé com a boca aberta de espanto com os confetis encantados presos no seu cabelo. Lily mal pestanejava e eu não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que ela tinha percebido a mensagem se não tivesse não estaria tão assim tão assutada. Dava para ver pela sua cara que na sua cabeça se dava uma batalha de "Lily's". Mas o silêncio era muito constrangedor então eu disse simplesmente:

- Desculpa.

Ela continuou sem dizer nada então eu comecei:

- Eu peço desculpa por tudo o que eu fiz. Tu sabes que eu não queria dizer aquilo…

Eu sabia que a cabeça dela estava a perguntar-me "então porque o disses-te?" e eu decidi responder:

- Tu tens tanta importância para mim que a mínima gota de chuva faz um tsunami e… um único brilho de luz no céu faz uma chuva de estrelas! É como que todos os meus sentimentos relativos a ti fossem aumentados! Entendes?

- O que queres que eu faça agora, James? – ela perguntou finalmente.

- Quero… - hesitei mas ganhei a coragem de dizer – Quero que esqueças tudo desde o dia em que discutimos até hoje.

- Não é assim tão fácil…

Foi a minha vez de ficar espantado, tentava conter a maior parte da raiva que sentia em quanto falava mas não estava a ser fácil:

- É sim! Tu não entendes, pois não? Tu estás a fazer isto! Tu e a tua teimosia eterna! Quando é que tu vais meter isto na tua cabeça: Eu amo-te! Eu quero ficar contigo par o resto da minha vida! Se te fizesse feliz eu era capaz de me atirar a um poço por ti! Porque não entendes isso, Lily? Porquê? Tu estás a adiar a tua felicidade não voltando para mim! Tu tentas e tentas não sofrer mas isso não é possível, por é como tentar andar com uma perna, é como escrever sem caneta, é impossível, pelo menos para mim! Esta é a tua ultima hipótese, Lily, e eu quero saber se tu te sentes da mesma maneira e se estás disposta a voltar para mim.

Era agora. Esta era mesmo a ultima hipostse dela. Pois no dia a seguir… bem, no dia a seguir eu já não ira poder ouvir a resposta.

Havia quatro alíneas do que Lily podia fazer:

Sorria, esquecia-a tudo ela voltava para mim e beijávamo-nos no fim.

Desatava a chorar e dizia que não queria sofrer mais e sem sentido nenhum ficava ali a chorar (não faz sentido mesmo nenhum, pois não?)

Ficava furiosa, ripostava e provavelmente levava um outro "não" e um estalo.

Admitia que eu tinha razão dava-me um beijo na bochecha mas já não me amava.

Eu naquele momento estava a torcer pela a). Mas a reacção dela foi uma que eu não esperava. Vislumbrei um brilho nos seus olhos antes de ela sair porta fora a correr. Baixei a cabeça e suspirei. Tinha tentado ao menos...

Peguei na guitarra e sai a arrastar os pés olhei lá para a sala que me custara tanto a decorar antes de desligar as luzes e sair.

Eu provavelmente, nunca mais veria Lily Evans para o resto da minha vida.

**Lily Evans:**

Fechei os olhos e senti a brisa no meu cabelo despenteado pela corrida. Olhei em volta. A água a minha volta mal se movia. A uns dezassete metros da margem no pequeno barco de madeira que eu e James usava-mos para ir para a clareira era onde eu estava sentada. Abraçava as minhas pernas contra o peito e descansava o pescoço nos joelhos.

Eu não podia.

Não podia aceitar.

Não sabia porque tinha fugido mas eu simplesmente entrei em pânico! Não sabia o que fazer…

E se eu tivesse aceitado? E se eu voltasse para James? Só ao pensar nisso um balão de ar apareceu dentro de mim, como um luz ao fundo do túnel que se apaga por ter afastado esse pensamento na minha cabeça.

Estava no meu quarto quando Marlene e Alice entram no quarto de repente:

- O QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?

Eu fechei o meu livro olhei para elas com uma expreção interrogativa.

- Como assim?

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Errr… ler?

- MAS PORQUE NÃO ESTÁS LÁ EM BAIXO?

- Lá em baixo?

- Lily, o James vai-se embora, ele teve uma oferta de emprego como novo seeker de uma equipa na Escócia!

O mundo parou. Por momentos a terra parou de girar, os relógios pararam de bater horas.

- Não… de onde vocês tiraram essa ideia ridícula? – perguntei.

- Lily, o James está a despedir-se de todos no salão! Daqui a cinco minutos ele vai-se embora! Para não voltar!

Não pestanegei. Não mexi nem um músculo.

- Não! Parem, isso não é possível! – exclamei.

- Lily, está a acontecer agora!

-Não…

Levei as mãos a testa isto estava a ser demais para uma só pessoa.

- C-como? – gaguejei.

- O professor Slughorn. O capitão assistiu ao primei jogo da época e ficou fascinado. Ele não aceitou no momento. Mas disse que dava a resposta no dia depois do baile, ou seja hoje. O capitão apressou-se disse para ele preparar as suas coisas que ira partir imediatamente, em pó de flu.

Fechei os olhos e imaginei que isto não estava a acontecer. Que eu estava em casa com seis anos, no jardim com a minha irmã e os meus pais e que nada disto tinha acontecido. E foi ai que as lágrimas vieram como uma inesperada chuva torrencial num dia de verão.

Levantei-me e corri.

Não para o salão. Não para a clareira. Não para a biblioteca. Para o local onde eu ia quando não tinha mais nenhuma opção para me distrair. Para as masmorras fazer poções difíceis.

Quando cheguei a sala de aula vazia que o professor me dera sempre autorização para a utilizar. Peguei nos ingredientes mas nesse momento Serverus Snape entrou na sala e perguntou frio:

- Que fazes aqui?

- Não é da tua conta.

- Estás no território Slytherin.

- Isto aqui não é por territórios, ou andam por ai a fazer necessidades nas paredes para marcar o espaço como os animais? Já não era de estranhar visto que estão a um pico de se tornarem verdadeiras bestas!

Ele ignorou-me e começou a trabalho numa mesa no canto mais afastado de mim possível.

Olhou para a minha poção e fez uma cara de desdém e eu perguntei:

- Algum problema?

- Nada. É só que…

- Só que o que?

- Isso ficava melhor se puseres olhos de rã.

- E porque haveria eu de confiar em ti?

- Está na pag. 144 do manual, ou estavas tão ocupada com o teu querido Potter que não tiveste tempo de ir ver?

Eu irritada levantei-me e dirigi-me a despensa mais próxima mas ele interrompeu-me:

- Nessa não há. Tens de ir a principal. Na terceira porta a direita se ainda não te ocorreu também, senhora Potter..

A raiva borbulhava dentro de mim. Sai e bati com a porta abri a porta da terceira porta a esquerda mas quando lá entrei era uma sala vazia. Ou melhor, _seria _uma sala vazia se no meio não estivesse um enorme espelho de corpo inteiro. A primeira coisa que pensei foi que o Snape tinha-me enganado outra vez. Aproximei-se cautelosamente do espelho.

E coloquei-me mesmo em frente a ele.

Lá estava eu. Mas eu estava vestida de uma maneira diferente. Era um vestido. Um longo vestido branco com um véu braço meio-trasparente. E estava de mãos dadas com alguém. Ao meu lado estava James Potter com um smoking preto. Sorria-mos e olhava-mos um para o outro. Parecíamos tão felizes como quando namorávamos a algum tempo atrás.

Queria ficar lá mais tempo. Apreciar aquela imagem que me fazia sentir tão feliz, mas fui interrompida por uma foz atrás de mim:

- O que vês?

E Albus Dumbledor apareceu como do nada ao meu lado. Despreguei os meus olhos do espelho e olhei assustada para o director.

- Não se preocupe, não a vou castigar. Mas estou a ver que descobriste o espelho dos invisíveis.

- Espelho dos quê?

- Menina Evans, a menina e inteligente de certeza que já se apercebeu do que faz este espelho.

Votei a olhar para o espelho e disse:

- Desculpe mas, não. Não sei.

- Ora… Este espelho mostra algo muito simples: o desejo mais profundo de cada pessoa.

O coração caiu-me aos pés. O meu maior desejo era casar com James Potter?

- como assim? Não há assim nenhuma excepção? – perguntei.

- Não. Creio que não. Mas pelo que posso ver a menina não ficou muito satisfeita com o que viu no espelho. Mas posso acegura-la que a sempre algo que possa faze-lo para o realizar.

- Não, não há…

- Há sim… ou talvez a menina esteja a ser um pouco teimosa para o admitir.

Só me queria esconder…

- Ele foi-se embora… mesmo que queira voltar atrás já não posso.

- Não pode? A questão não é "se não pode" é se quer ou não!

- Se eu quero?

- Exactamente. – respondeu calmamente.

Eu pensei. Eu não podia voltar a ficar num estado lastimoso… E o James… pensei nos momentos que passamos e senti uma felicidade crescente no meu peito. Eu não podia ignorar isso… Iria sentir-me presa para o resto da minha vida, arrependida do que fiz!

Eu já não o podia disfarçar mais. Eu sentia mais saudades de James do que qualquer outra coisa! Estava a dar comigo em doida! Eu amava-o. Eu eu acabei com ele porque fiquei com raivas de o ver com Linda quando a culpa nem era dele!

- Quero… - respondi por fim.

- Então o que está a espera?

- Ele- ele já não está cá…

- E desde quando é que se deixa levar pelos limites? A menina é persistente, trabalhadora, e consegue sempre resolver os seus problemas. Eu sei que não, Lily. Existem mais meios de transporte!

Colocou a mão no meu ombro e olhou para mim com um sorriso sobre os óculos meia-lua.

(**N/A: oução esta música enquanto lêem ****.com/watch?v=j4y-RzVGrHg&ob=av2e**** )**

Dumbledor chamou-me enquanto saia da sala. A porta da sala de poções estava Snape. Olhava para mim com os seus olhos pretos.

- Professor, espere! – pedi a Dumbledor e ele olhou-me por cima do ombro com um sorriso.

**This time, this place,  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?**

Corri para Snape e disse:

- Obrigada. Precisava mesmo de ver aquilo.

Ele desviou o olhar para o lado e respondeu frio:

- Não sei do que estás a falar.

Eu voltei a correr até ao professor. Tive a impressão que Snape me estava a olhar de trás.

**Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know...**

Dumbledor guiou-me pelos corredores. Olhava ansiosamente em volta e sorri para comigo. Sorri com um gosto com que já não sorria a muito tempo.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Enterei no seu gabinete e ele apontou para a lareira a sua direita. Olhei de relance para Fawkes, a Fénix, e agrarrei uma mão cheia de pó de flu. Dumbledor indicou-me o local onde James provavelmente estaria.

- Apressa-te, Lily! – disse ele.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**

- Obrigada. – Foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de sentir as chamas a minha volta e quando voltei a abrir os olhos estava num estádio enorme de quidditch. Corri para o seu interior. No topo, homens e alguns jovens voavam em vassouras jogando o desporto mais famoso do mundo da magia.

**I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

Olhei em tentando distinguir os jogadores nas vassouras mas não conceguia ver James. De súbito foi como se perdesse a esperança. E se James não estivesse ali? O que iria eu fazer? Mas nesse momento a um dúzia de metros James Potter estava sentado na bancada ao lado da sua vassoura a olhar para baixo tristemente. Senti uma explosão de felicidade em mim. Sorri muito e gritei:

- JAMES!

**That I love you  
That I loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Corri rapidamente e ele olhou para mim. Automaticamente seu rosto também se abriu de alegria e levantou-se, mas depois foi substituído pelo espanto.

Quando o alcancei não aguentei e abracei-o. Ele um pouco atrapalhado foi-se envolvendo no abraço. Como tinha sentido falta daquilo. Daquele cheiro, daquele calor e segurança que James me dava a sentir por um simples abraço.

**So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long**

Afastei-me um pouco e ele disse:

- Lily… o-o que estás aqui a fazer?

**But you know  
You know  
You know**

-Eu peço desculpa! Eu não aguento mais. Tu tinhas razão a culpa é minha… eu fui uma idiota em te deixar escapar! Eu-eu mal raciocinava sabendo que tu não estavas por perto… Desculpa-me! Eu quero voltar para ti! Eu amo-te! Desculpa! Mas não me deixes**!**

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause**** I needed  
I need to hear you say**

Parei por um momento. Ainda havia a possibilidade de ele não aceitar. De ele já não querer voltara para mim. Olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos avelã tentando transmitir toda a mina esperança e todos os meus sentimentos por ele. Que me olhavam surpreendidos.

Por fim ele sorriu:

- Eu nunca te deixaria, ruvinha! Nunca!

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For been away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

Aí eu sorri. E ele beijou-me com toda aquela ternura e saudade que eu tanto tinha sentido a falta. E foi como se tudo o resto não passasse de um pesadelo. Quando nos separamos eu olhei para ele e ele disse entre risos:

- Isto é tãoooo cliché!

E ai voltamos a rir tão felizes como éramos no Natal. **  
**

**Believe and hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go  
(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**FIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Eu pessoalmente amei escreve esta fic! Não só por ser a minha primeira mas como também é aquilo que eu imaginei como a história completa da Lily e do James.**

**Caso não tenham entendido, o Snape disse a Lily o sitio do espelho com a esperança que ela se visse com ele e não com James, e ao vê-la a sair com Dumbledor na direcção oposta… Bem, quem não ficaria chateado?**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews de todos!**

**Abraços **

**Ritta Prongs**


End file.
